Cultural Differences
by Mlmonty
Summary: Nominated in 4 categories for the Dokuga Awards! Kagome is an exchange student from Germany. Somehow she unintentionally manages to attract the attention of Sesshoumaru Genshu and he marks her as his personal property.
1. Chapter 1 Edited

**Cultural Differences**

**A/N: **Mein Deutsch ist nicht so gut. Therefore if you notice an error such as grammar, tense, ect let me know and I'll fix it. I'm quite language deaf and 3yrs living in Deutschland hasn't aided me since almost everyone speaks English. As far as my Japanese goes I only know the stuff I picked up online, so I doubt it's right!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, Children of the Corn, Opel Tigra

**Chapter 1**

Kagome stood before her new school looking up at the large building, her freshly pressed sailor fuku making her feel oddly exposed. All the girls were wearing them, but she was unused to it and she felt like she had been dyed a bright pink with a neon sign above her head saying, "Foreigner!" Nervousness fluttered around in her stomach and sang through her veins; she was nearly twitching with anxiety. The school yard was filled with students milling about or hurrying to classes. The bell would sound soon and her first day as a German transfer student would begin. It was hard to believe that just last week she had been driving her pride and joy, a blue Opel Tigra, along the smooth autobahn. Just last week, she had driven from her home in Wiesbaden to Koblenz to meet up with her high school friends before they headed off to college or entered the job force. She had been treated to dinner and they had spent many hours laughing and flirting back and forth harmlessly with the boys who stopped by.

It was hard to believe that just a few months ago she had put her high school days behind her. She had graduated tenth in her class. When she had told her parents that she wanted to go to Japan as a transfer student before coming home to start college, they had been both thrilled and saddened. They had been thrilled that she wanted to see their home country, the land that had nurtured them before they had immigrated to Germany. But, they had been wary and sad about her going. While they were natives of Japan, she wasn't. She wasn't even Japanese, she was German, born and bred. Not everyone in Japan thought highly of foreigners. She had heard hushed whispers that some companies wouldn't hire anyone who wasn't native Japanese for the higher positions. Some companies would not hire for such positions if the person was only half Japanese even though they were raised in Japan.

Discrimination wasn't something new to Kagome; it had left scars deep in Germany that, as a German, she wished to ignore but couldn't. The concentration camps attracted visitors from all over the world. They came to gawk at the misery and gruesomeness that saturated the very walls and earth of the camps. She had been taken to one once, just once, as a student on a field trip. The old camp had radiated horror and pain. She had returned home and cried into her mama's arms and was rocked like the child she still was. The nightmares had been horrible in the weeks after her trip. She would never understand what could drive people to such heights of hatred and sadism. Perhaps it was because she didn't have it in her nature to commit such acts herself.

Her parents weren't German, unlike herself, and she lived in a city that had a U.S. military base close by, and American families lived just up the road and over a couple of streets from her house. They often visited her parent's small Japanese restaurant. She spoke English as fluently as she did German and Japanese. She was used to a diversity of people flowing through the streets where she had grown up and played.

The piercing school bell sliced through the chaotic din of the students. She snapped out of her thoughts and raced across the yard, into the building. She had been given a tour the day before and knew where her classes were. She would be taking a full year of courses, instead of a single term, as an exchange student. It wouldn't do to make a bad impression by being late to her first class. She had no wish to aggravate her teacher or to bring attention to herself this early in the year. She didn't doubt that she'd receive plenty of attention as it was, just because she was a foreigner. Her mastery of the Japanese language would probably fuel the other students' curiosity. She hated the idea of being an oddity, but it couldn't be helped, and would, at least, die down after a while. It just needed time and she needed to assuage the swarms of butterflies ravaging her innards.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door to her classroom and froze as silence descended upon the room and all eyes turned to her. The hushed, whispered conversations of a moment before had stopped so abruptly it was as if someone had hit mute. This was not an inspiring start to her new school year. She wondered briefly if it had been a mistake to take this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to be an exchange student. Nonetheless, she steeled herself and savagely pushing those thoughts away, along with the desire to run, she smiled slightly and walked in as confidently as she could.

"May I help you, Miss?" The short woman in the front of the class asked in a clipped tone.

Kagome felt a bit off looking around the room, she was used to seeing such a variety of beings in her surroundings and it was definitely lacking here. The room was a sea of black and brown hair among the mostly human population. She wanted to chuckle at the absurd image that floated briefly though her head from the American movie, "Children of the Corn". The humans weren't ithat/i alike in appearance; however, there was only a handful of youkai and hanyou in the class. She wondered why, in Germany, the classes were pretty much evenly split among the three. Were there just not that many youkai and hanyou in Japan? Or was it mainly a human country? She'd heard about human-run countries before, but had never known anyone from such a place. America and Germany were very tolerant of other species and lived in as much harmony as one could expect with such large populations of each.

"I'm the exchange student from Deutschland. I'm sorry for being late." Kagome made sure to bow appropriately, as her parents had taught her.

"Ah, yes, Miss. Higurashi. Take a seat please." Her tone hadn't softened any. Perhaps she was annoyed at Kagome's tardiness or perhaps she was simply like that with everyone. Stifling a sigh, Kagome found a seat next a white-haired hanyou. It made her feel at bit more comfortable, sitting next to him. It was something that reminded her of home. He looked a bit startled as she took the seat next to him, but she dismissed his reaction as the teacher began her lecture.

It was some weeks later that Kagome sat under a tree in the school yard during her lunch break idly watching the other students go by. She had to admit that, while the damn sailor fuku annoyed her to no end and made her feel like her butt was exposed, the gakuran looked good on the boys. There was just something appealing about them, rather like a well-tailored suit on a man.

She had found walking through the halls between classes to be a bit disconcerting. She felt like she towered above the other humans. She knew she was a little shorter than the average German but she was quite tall for Japanese, that was for sure. The teachers and students, alike, were mostly shorter than she. She felt like an Amazon in a Pygmy village. She chuckled at the thought as she nibbled on her lunch. It wasn't really all that bad, it just gave her the feeling that she stood out even more. At least her black hair blended in with the rest of the humans

The last few weeks of school had been a bit nerve-wracking but acceptable. She enjoyed her studies; she hadn't really made any friends though. She was on somewhat friendly terms with the daughter and son of her host family. Sango was a nice girl, but they really didn't connect and they had different schedules. Kohaku was sweet and shy and she felt rather protective of him, like a younger sibling. He was, however, too young to really qualify as a friend and painfully shy around her.

She recognized that part of the reason she hadn't made any friends was because she tended to be rather reserved around people she didn't know. Her subtle attempts at being friendly weren't always recognized as such the majority of the time. She felt she was being rather bold to offer an opinion when someone was having a conversation around her, and, if they ignored her, she figured that they weren't interested in an association. Being alone didn't really bother her, as she liked to observe others.

It was amazing what she saw going on around her when she didn't have to worry about her rather vivacious friends back home distracting her. Keeping them out of trouble and being the voice of reason and tolerance had taken up a lot of her time. They didn't understand the simple entertainment of 'people watching'. Observing how people interacted and trying to figure out the logic behind what they were feeling, doing, and saying was a puzzle that kept her entertained for hours at a time. The players on the stage were constantly changing.

What perplexed her currently, however, was something she had noticed almost immediately. The population of youkai and hanyou was incredibly small at the school. She at first had thought that Japan was a country where there was just a smaller population of youkai, thus a smaller population of hanyou. After her first week she realized that wasn't the case. There were lots of youkai, they were just not at her school. She had yet to figure out why that was. The minuscule number of hanyou, however, was very puzzling and, to a degree, disturbing. With an abundant, healthy population of youkai and humans why were there so few hanyou?

Having spent her free time, and sometimes class time, observing, she had noticed that the few youkai and hanyou in the school were divided into separate groups. The youkai rarely associated with either hanyou or humans. The hanyou associated with only each other and a very small number of youkai and humans. This puzzled her, as it indicated a class division mentality by species in Japan. In Germany, to a degree, people associated with those of their own class and that didn't necessarily indicate species. You didn't invite your maid out to dinner if you were a doctor, but you still spoke to them politely, and did not ignore their very presence the way the youkai seemed to do with both humans and hanyou.

The hanyou appeared to be the bottom rung of the class ladder. Very few of the youkai or humans socialized with them, as far as she had observed; though she had noticed there was a small group of humans and youkai who did associate with the hanyou at various times. For the most part, the hanyou stayed together and were rather reserved. Of course, all of the Japanese people she had met seemed rather reserved, according to her standards. That, however, was a cultural difference and, in her opinion, was neither here nor there.

A muted thump next to her startled her out of her thoughts. Despite the fact that she had been observing her surroundings, she had obviously missed someone walking up to her. Looking over she saw the bright red hair and wide grin of one of the few youkai who co-mingled with the other species, a kitsune named Shippo. Standing behind him was the surly, arrogant hanyou she had sat next to on her first day, Inuyasha. In every class she had with him there had been a vacant seat next him and she'd claimed it. After the first week of getting acclimatized to her surroundings she realized the mistake she had made.

The silver haired hanyou was loud, brash, arrogant and lazy. His behavior made the seating arrangements hell on her. She found his constant, mumbled critiques of the professors and other students very taxing. Kagome liked to learn, you certainly didn't become an exchange student if you didn't appreciate knowledge and the chance to immerse yourself in another culture, it was hard to deal with someone who obviously didn't care about their own education. Most of each class Inuyasha spent either mumbling or talking to one of his friends on his handy. She wasn't used to someone talking in class so blatantly, and he was by no means quiet, she wasn't even sure he knew how to be. She didn't understand how he got away with such disrespect. The professors, however, just ignored him.

"Hey there," Shippo's cheerful voice brought her back to their presence. "We haven't really had a chance to talk outside of class. So your name's Kagome, right? I'm Shippo." Shippo had continued his introduction right over Inuyasha's exclamations of 'we don't need to talk to the wench' and 'who cares what her name is'. Inuyasha certainly wasn't endearing himself to her. Kagome wondered if he even realized that she could hear every disparaging remark. He didn't seem terribly bright so she thought not, though she wasn't exactly sure that he was stupid, he _had_ made it into a respectable high school. From what she knew you had to place high in the ratings to get into high school but she wasn't exactly sure how the process happened, her exchange family had taken care of her enrollment once her transcripts had been sent.

"Ja, it's Kagome. You're Shippo right and that's Inuyasha?" The red head nodded his head so fast she was reminded of those odd bobble heads. His entire face was filled by a smile that showed off his sparkling white canines.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome." A none-too-discreet elbow in the shin got a reluctant grunt of greeting out of Inuyasha. It was obvious they wanted something. They had made no overtures of friendship toward her before now. The way Inuyasha was acting, and his none-too-quiet remarks, indicated this was not a social call, no matter how they dressed it up. Nevertheless, she decided to see where it was going. She'd hear them out and then decide if whatever it was was worth her time. If it wasn't too onerous, she'd do whatever it was they wanted, however, she was no one's doormat. If it was something illegal or went against her own moral code, like cheating, she wasn't about to do it. She'd been without friends before and was certainly not suffering now due to the lack of them. Quality was certainly better than quantity in the case of friends.

"So you're German, huh?" Shippo's smile never faltered. Part of her wished he'd just come right out and say whatever it was he wanted. All of this delicate maneuvering was annoying. It was obvious that they didn't really want to get to know her and the flush of annoyance in her chest said that it was probably for the best. At the moment, she didn't have the best opinion of them anyway.

"Ja, I'm Deutsche." Her reply was flat and she offered no smile. She blinked once and let the conversation die. Shippo could carry it if he wanted to make small talk before business, whatever it turned out to be.

From her observations this duo caused a lot of trouble around campus. She had seen them pull childish pranks and start fights like common bullies too many times in the past weeks to really be interested in an overture of friendship from them. She felt a small glint of satisfaction at Shippo's wavering smile. It seemed that he believed that his good looks and bright smile, coupled with his charmingly cheerful personality, would win her over to whatever it was they wanted. She had no intention of making it easy on them. She was certainly no one to be used. She was unskilled in making friends, yes, and rather socially inept at times, but it often came from her refusal to follow others. She was not a natural leader nor was she a follower. She liked to do her own thing, for her own reasons. She rarely succumbed to peer-pressure, as a result. Other people's opinions rarely mattered to her. Whatever they wanted from her they were going to have to work for. Good looks and popularity were nothing to her.

"So, um, why do you say 'ja' all the time? I've heard you answer that in class a few times. Is that like yes or something?" Shippo was really trying, she gave him that. It was a pity that she wasn't interested. His confusion was understandable though, she was trilingual and often found herself using her own language composed of German, English and Japanese. Her friends back home had picked up on it relatively easily, since English was taught from elementary school on. 'Ja' was one of the words she used frequently; probably because it was pronounced so similar to the English word 'yeah' and both were an affirmative.

"Hai, it means yes." She offered no more. She really was losing what little interest she had in this conversation. She wished they'd just tell her what they wanted. Only good manners prevented her from snapping at them, though it was a close thing.

"So, um, how did you learn Japanese?" Shippo's smile had lost some of its wattage by now. Inuyasha was standing, legs apart, arms crossed and head turned deliberately in another direction. His casual attitude of disinterest was completely ruined by him actually looking at her, but she pretended not to notice his gaze. Let him think her oblivious.

"My parents taught me."

"Oh, I thought you were German." Shippo was no longer smiling.

"I am." Kagome was starting to enjoy her little game. It was juvenile but rather entertaining.

"Then how'd they know Japanese?" Shippo's brows were drawn down and he was frowning.

"Who cares? Let's go, Shippo, this is a waste of time." Inuyasha reached out a clawed hand and grabbed the kitsune by the collar of his gakuran dragging him away. Raising an eyebrow at the pair Kagome dismissed them, going back to her people-watching. She had been right; they had wanted something and Inuyasha's pride and impatience had gotten in the way. No matter, it had been mildly amusing.


	2. Chapter 2 Edited

Chapter 2...

Kagome was laying on her stomach in the living-room of her host family's house kicking her feet, a pillow stuffed under her chest as she did her homework. She expected Sango to be home soon and Kohaku was off somewhere with his friends. Both of her guardians were at work so she had the entire house to herself and was enjoying it. The conversation with Shippo and by proxy Inuyasha had played over every once in a while during the day. She had caught the brash hanyou looking at her from time to time during class. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Shippo had flashed her smiles whenever she had gotten bored and caught his eye while glancing around the room.

Her last two classes of the day were English and Japanese Lit. and she was considered fluent in both languages. They were hardly challenging classes. Simply read a book to know what piece of literature they were studying in Japanese Lit. and do the homework for English class. That's what she was doing now. It would only take her a few minutes to answer the homework questions. Engrossed in finishing her work so that she could go explore the shopping district she didn't even bother to look up when she heard Sango's laughter ringing through the air from the entrance way.

"Oi, Kagome!" A clawed hand reached down and snatched her notebook away before she even had time to realize that someone was there. Looking up, frown firmly in place, she saw a smiling Shippo. His annoying smile was on full wattage. He reminded her of a wannabe Lothario. He tried, but it just didn't seem to work with her, thank God. She would never forgive herself if she succumbed to such indignities as being used like that.

"I need that," her tone was crisp with annoyance.

"Keh, give it back, Shippo. Why are you always trying to talk to the wench anyway?" The voice of Shippo's reprimand was no more welcome than Shippo's smiling face.

"Because, Inu-baka, we were going to ask her to help you out remember?" At least this time he admitted to wanting to use her. She preferred the straight forward technique herself. The whine in his voice, however, grated on her nerves.

"Keh, I don't need some dumb wench's help."

Glancing over at the voice revealed Inuyasha with his arm draped across the shoulders of a girl with a disinterested expression. She reminded Kagome of a doll. Her features revealed nothing. She was shorter than Kagome was and probably about a year younger, which would only make sense since she was a year older than the seniors were. She had long raven black hair and brown eyes and a slender build to her. The look in her eyes though was calculating and made her uncomfortable. Sango had dropped onto the couch with a sigh and appeared as if she was going to offer no assistance to Kagome.

"Out of curiosity which definition of wench are you calling me?" The bite in Kagome's tone indicated to the discerned listener that he'd better answer carefully.

"What do you mean which definition? A wench is a wench."

"I mean which definition. It has several meanings after all. Are you referring to me facetiously as a young woman? Which I am in fact. Or perhaps for some odd reason you think I'm a servant? Or _perhaps_," she snapped "you think me a promiscuous woman or a prostitute." She took a vicious pleasure in his rapidly reddening cheeks. Her annoyance with the duo allowed her a petty victory, the kind she only rarely indulged in. "If that is the case I can assure you that you are wrong."

"Keh," It rather amused her that while his cheeks were a brilliant red, and he was decidedly not looking at her after her last statement, he still attempted to look aloft. Sango was gleefully laughing at her friend's discomfort. The girl next to Inuyasha had a small smirk of amusement herself. Standing up Kagome thrust her hand out toward Shippo and cocked an eyebrow at him. It appeared Shippo was a bit embarrassed as well. His cheeks were just as red as his friend's. Handing her back her notebook silently he stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked away guiltily.

"Now, what did you want that was so important that you needed to insult me and prevent me from finishing my homework?" Kagome's tone had softened a bit. Her annoyance at the duo was wearing down. She really wasn't one for pettiness but a vicious little voice whispered that they deserved it. Just this once.

"Well, you see, Inuyasha is failing English class. It's required you know, and he sucks at it. If his grades drop any lower his old man is going to yank him off of the kendo team. You speak English so you could tutor him." Shippo shrugged helplessly at the end of his explanation still resolutely not making eye contact. She wondered why he was doing all the talking for Inuyasha. Maybe it was a pride thing.

"I could," she drawled hesitantly. The truth was she really didn't want to. She didn't like Inuyasha all that much and she wanted to do some research about the local culture. The youkai, hanyou, human split still bothered her. Her parents might have been Japanese but they had adapted to German culture in most things. They may have owned a Japanese restaurant in the pedestrian section of Weisbaden and they may have spoken the language at home but that was really it for the most part. The restaurant wasn't even a traditional one, it served Japanese food in a side walk café style.

"Inuyasha would appreciate it," the soft spoken reserved voice came from the girl next to said hanyou. Snapping her head around Kagome looked appraisingly at the young woman. She carried herself well, her bearing spoke of a confidence often the result of being upper class. Of knowing that she had responsibilities and that she was determined to carry them well. While Inuyasha and Shippo got on her nerves with their juvenile behavior it was possible for her to respect the young woman in front of her. Perhaps.

"He should try studying more. I don't want to spend my time tutoring." Okay, so she really just didn't want to spend her time trying to teach someone who didn't want to learn. It was obvious that he was only seeking a tutor so he could stay on the kendo team not because he wanted better grades.

"Hey, it's not like I need your help, wen-bitch." It vaguely amused her how he cut off mid word to change which derogatory name he used on her. Vague amusement however wasn't enough to make her want to help him. Especially considering the insults and she was fairly sure she'd have to sit on him to make him study at all.

"He'll pay you." Sango chirped up from her reclined position on the couch.

"I will not!" Inuyasha spun toward her raising his fist at her. "I don't need any dumb wen-bitch's help in the first place."

"Right, that's why you're failing," Shippo drawled.

"It's only fair anyway. She'd be giving up her time to help you so you should pay her for it." Sango's face was stormy at Inuyasha's pseudo threat.

"No way!" Crossing his arms across his chest Inuyasha tilted his head away from the group in an attempt to snub them.

"I'll do it," Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha's white ears flickered toward her at her proclamation. Sango and Shippo gave a mix of support for her statement and chastisement that she should be paid for her efforts. The silent girl next to the hanyou merely looked at her consideringly. "On one condition. I get paid 150 Euro a month. I'll tutor you once a week for one hour a session." Kagome canted her head in consideration her finger tapping her lip. "I'll even let you pick the time and day of the week. That way it'll work around your kendo practice."

"A hundred and fifty Euro a month? How much is that in Yen?" Shippo leaned toward her slightly. Kagome colored a bit remembering that she had slipped again. For the life of her she kept thinking in Euro not Yen. Digging out a calculator from her backpack and fetching today's issue of the paper from the kitchen she flipped toward through the business section.

"As of today it's 25,276.77 Yen, we can round it up to an even 25,280. Mind you exchange rates change daily but we can go with this amount as a flat rate." Kagome was almost positive he'd refuse. Five to six hours a month of extra studying plus having to pay her for the privilege of private tutoring was bound to rub the hanyou the wrong way. She'd get off the hook by refusing to negotiate and his refusal to accept her conditions. She had no doubt that if he did agree he'd pass the class, unless he was hopeless in linguistics. She had an American friend that was rather hopeless but it hadn't mattered much since most Germans under fifty or so spoke English. It certainly helped when you learned it from grade school on.

"What! You're out of your mind if you think I'd pay you that!" It was rather comical the way Inuyasha's amber eyes bugged out and he leaned so far forward while shouting at her that he looked as if he'd topple over at a breath.

Kagome shrugged. "Those are my conditions, non-negotiable." She was feeling rather pleased all in all that there was no way he'd agree. It made her look like she was willing to help, even if she wasn't.

"Just pay her, Inuyasha. The deal with your father is you can only participate in kendo if you pass _all_ of your classes. You want to be better than your brother right? She's fluent in the language, who better to tutor you?"

Kagome startled looked at the girl black haired girl. She did not want to be saddled with the arrogant prat attempting to teach him one of the hardest languages in the world. Much less for 4-5 hours a month depending on the amount of weeks in the month.

"Kikyou, that's extortion!"

Oh, so that was the girl's name. No one had bothered to introduce her to the girl. Not that she'd been introduced to any of them properly except for Sango. Speaking of which she'd have to have a little talk to the girl about not putting her in these kinds of situations. If the hanyou did agree she'd be stuck actually tutoring him. She was a woman of her word. She said she'd do it and she would, she just hoped he wouldn't agree. If he did agree to her conditions she'd go through with it because she'd feel honor bound to. God, she hated her morals sometimes. Maybe if he agreed he'd do something that would allow her to negate the contract. She had no qualms about backing out if he didn't put in a 100%.

"It's fair. If you want her to tutor you in English then you should pay her."

"But, Kikyou," Inuyasha whined, "25,280 Yen that'll eat up more than a fourth of my allowance."

Kikyou shrugged indifferently. "Not by much. And besides how important is being on the kendo team and being better than Sesshoumaru to you. That'll tell you whether or not it's worth it."

"Don't say that bastard's name!"

Kagome was a little shocked at how much the guy was getting for an allowance. She assumed it was monthly, surely no parent gave out that kind of money weekly or even bi-weekly. Did they? Ficken. This was not good. If he had the money to pay for it he may just decide to hire her. Ficken. Not good at all.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou's voice was crisp as she glared at him in rebuke.

"Fine! I'll do it!"

Ficken! Not good at all. Now she was honor bound by her own set of morals and values to tutor him. She hoped he wasn't as bad as he was in class.

She didn't understand it. She'd spent the weekend walking around Tokyo taking in the sites and people watching. She'd seen plenty of youkai and humans, but very few hanyou. The youkai seemed oblivious to the humans and vice versa. The hanyou seemed to be shunned for the most part. It was obvious that there was a heavy prejudice against inter-species marriages and the subsequent conception of hanyou.

Buy why?

Everything she knew about sociology indicated that there had to be something in the Japanese culture that would promote this intolerance. It wasn't universal after all. Many industrialized countries like Deutshland, most of Europe and the United States encouraged it's people to co-mingle. This level of prejudice was something she'd never witnessed. Yes, she understood bigotry but she had never actually witnessed it first hand.

It also wasn't a violent savage clashing of species she was witnessing. Youkai and humans got along fine. They just didn't interact more than necessary. It was like a class sect. Youkai from what she had been able to witness were at the top of the hierarchy followed by humans then somewhere way below were hanyou. They were almost like second class citizens, but than again not quite.

So if youkai weren't a rarity like she originally thought, then why were there so few at the high school? It was mostly humans. Did that mean that there were segregated schools? No, that couldn't be it. There were youkai and hanyou at her school. But there were few.

Kagome shook her head to clear it. It just didn't make sense! Whenever she brought it up to her host family they deftly maneuvered the subject elsewhere. Sango and Kohaku also refused to speak of it. They shrugged their shoulders and left or spoke of something else. No one asked her how it was like back in Deutschland. They never seemed to question her shock, but they didn't seem to be suffering under some youaki dictatorship either. No despot was in power sucking their rights away or leaving them to starve.

Was that why no one thought anything of it? No one was _obviously_ suffering. But wasn't it a form of suffering to separate the majority of the people by class based on species? Wasn't it detrimental to the country as a whole? Even if no one was starving due to the rife and the country was prosperous. And how was the school was segregated? Was it even segregated? She had seen no more than a dozen youaki at her high school that she'd noticed and no more than four hanyou of varying ages.

She simply didn't understand. But she did know something wasn't right. She had the distinct feeling that there was something no one was talking about that she really should know. It wasn't as if she was going to start a picket line out side of the palace and demand equal treatment or something. She just wanted to understand what the hell was going on. She had even looked through her history book and nothing was mentioned about human, youkai, hanyou rights past the dates where they earned them and who helped it happen.

It was as if no one thought anything of it. It was almost like how no one in Deutschland thought of keeping both hands on the dinner table until you dined with an American who kept their hands in their lap when not in use. It was only then that you noticed that someone wasn't conforming to proper etiquette. No one here gave a second thought to the class system or even thought to discuss it with the foreigner. You just noticed the discrepancy then moved on without correcting them. After all it didn't matter to _you_ if they made the social taboo of putting their hands in their laps.

SB

Kagome gently massaged her temples with one hand. She had been right to worry about Inuyasha's ability to concentrate. His handy rang every few minutes until she threatened to walk if he didn't turn the damn thing off. Every call he recieved he _had_ to take. Each call was important. The one from some guy named Miroku was important since the guy was apparently upset about Sango breaking off their relationship, again. The call from Shippo was important because the kitsune needed to know what the homework assignment in Pre-Calculus was, though Inuyasha didn't know since he didn't take pre-cal. The one from Kikyou was important since, well, it was Kikyou.

Kagome had been forced to set some ground rules after the first tutor session. No handy. At all. If the house phone rang, which it did once the handy had been turned off, it was to be ignored and left for the voice mail to pick up. Another rule had been that for the duration of the sessions they were _only_ going to speak English.

She missed her car. She missed driving in general, but she didn't have a Japanese drivers license. Vaguely she wondered what the requirements were and if it would even be worth getting it. The requirements in Deutschland were rather strict, but so worth it. It was particularly pleasant during the stretches where there was no speed limit, normally between towns. Nothing gave her the same thrill as going 200 km down the autobahn with the top down on her Tigress. Just kilometers of smooth road beneath her wheels.

She particularly missed driving the most during her tutoring sessions with Inuyasha. Her fingers twitched with the desire to grip the smooth ribbing of a steering wheel or the sleek roundness of a shift. Her feet ached with the desire to skillfully manipulate a clutch and accelerator. She certainly needed some kind of method of relaxation after attempting to force knowledge into the hanyou's head. It would have gone much smoother if he actually _paid attention_.

Lately another member of the household had taken to being present during the tutoring sessions. She wasn't sure when he had first appeared. She had first noticed him about a month ago standing in the doorway to the living room leading deeper into the rest of the house watching them. As soon as his presence had been noticed by her student, however, Inuyasha started flinging insults at a volume that made her ears ring. The day had to be called to a halt early since he couldn't focus after that. The intruder had merely raised a white eyebrow at the scene before casting another look her way and walking off.

The tall youkai looked a lot like Inuyasha. She wasn't sure what the markings on his face and wrists meant. Though she could guess that he was royalty. While she'd never encountered anyone with royal markings she had seen them on youkai back home when watching T.V. Old youkai families still retained the tradition of marking their heirs, though there was no royalty now in Deutschland. It was quiet possible that the youkai in question was Japanese royalty, or his family had been at one time. She wasn't quite sure how the government worked over here. She knew the had a human Emperor but she wasn't sure of his function. She had also heard of a youkai that served the same purpose for the youkai community but she wasn't sure of his function either or what he was called.

A few days later she had managed to ask Inuyasha about their mystery guest. It turned out that the youkai in question was his elder half-brother Sesshoumaru. Partially the reason why Inuyasha was so determined to pass English. He had gone on in length about how horrible his brother was and how he'd show him in the next kendo nationals that he was better. If he passed English that was. His father had threatened to pull him from not only the school team but all competitions if his grades slipped beyond a certain point.

Sesshoumaru was apparently the current national kendo champion and didn't bother working. Not yet anyway. Being recently graduated from university and with his families holdings his future was assured. He practiced a verity of martial arts and competed in the national circuit for several of them, but Kendo was his passion and he excelled at it. At least according to Inuyasha's friend Shippo. Inuyasha proclaimed that the bastard was just lucky and lazy, mooching off the family. In her opinion it sounded more like Inuyasha, she didn't know his brother so couldn't say if it applied to both of them.

Sesshoumaru chose to spend the majority of his time training for the next competition and competing until he'd be forced to take over maintenance of the families holdings. It was never said just how vast they were, but Kagome assumed from what she knew of Deutschland youkai that they would be vast if the family line was over five thousand years old. Typically the older a line the more influential, powerful and wealthy it was, baring financial mismanagement or social issues. They didn't exactly live in a hovel either and that was a good indication of wealth right there. She'd heard that real-estate in Japan was ridiculously expensive.

The fact that this Sesshoumaru character never failed to make an appearance during one of their study sessions unnerved her. She wasn't certain why. There was just something unsettling about the way his eyes gleamed at them. It never failed that as soon as Inuyasha noticed his presence he would start a tirade about how Sesshoumaru wanted him to fail and that he would not give him the pleasure. Thankfully after the first encounter Sesshoumaru had started to appear at the end of the lesson. He was always quiet, just raising that damn eyebrow of his at his brother when Inuyasha starting in on him before walking off, his mass of silver hair swinging gently in his wake.

**A/N:** Guess what I forgot last chapter? Yeah, that's right translations. So here you go. If I missed any let me know.

**Translations**

**Japanese **

sailor fuku-a girl's school uniform

maid fuku-a maid uniform (usually that horrid ruffled french maid outfit)

fuku-clothes

Genshu-ruler, sovereign, pure breed, strict observance (all of which I though applied to them)

hentai-pervert

inu-dog

onna-woman

gakuran-a boys' school uniform

gomen-sorry

hai-yes

**German **

Wiesbaden-a city in Hesse near Frankfurt am Main

Koblenz-a city in Rhineland-palatinate

Ja-yes

Deutschland-Germany

Deutsch-German

schwimmbad-public swimming pool

stau-traffic jam

ficken-fuck

handy-cell phone

hallo-hello


	3. Chapter 3 Edited

**A/N:** Thanks to fenhuang for catching my German errors. Thanks again to RowdyJaner for beta-ing.

**Chapter 3:**

Eight long weeks had passed since the tutoring sessions had begun. Kagome knocked on the front door of the Genshu's mansion, as usual, and it was opened by their skittish maid, as always. The poor female's nervous fidgeting typically put Kagome on edge; she couldn't help wondering if the maid was just a nervous person, or if the Genshu's were such terrible employers that they caused such apprehension in the slight youkai.

Kagome nodded courteously, murmuring a soft greeting as she entered and removed her shoes. She passed through the foyer, and into the living room where she began to pull her teaching materials out of her backpack in preparation for the tutoring session.

As usual, Inuyasha was late. It was annoying, but she didn't really care. It was _his_ money to waste, _his_ grade and _his_ participation in the Kendo club; none of which mattered one lick to her. She didn't even particularly like him. Though he'd grown on her a bit, rather like a fungus on rotting wood, as opposed to real friendship. She'd learned to deal with his selfish, self-centered behavior as an inevitable, but she wouldn't choose to be in his company if she wasn't being paid.

As the minutes ticked by, her annoyance increased. She'd been waiting fifteen minutes for the ass. Scheiße, his lack of consideration was really irritating. She didn't have the patience to sit around waiting for someone who was just wasting her time. She could be doing any number of things that didn't involve waiting for a spoiled brat to show.

She gave a low growl. Five more minutes had passed; she'd been sitting there for twenty minutes now. That was it, she was finished, let him waste someone else's time. Standing in a huff, she inadvertently sent her papers fluttering off the coffee table and onto the floor. It just wasn't her day. How she managed to get involved with that ass was beyond her. Oh, wait, she remembered, it was a simple matter of asking for a ridiculous amount of money in exchange for teaching the fool English and hoping to get out of it. She should have just said no, why the hell hadn't she?

Seeing a flicker of silver hair out of the corner of her eye she straightened, half the scattered papers clutched in her hand. "Inuyasha," she hissed malevolently. She was going to make him pay for wasting her time. "How _dare_ you make me wait?" She snarled in English, the rest of her words died as she rounded on the errant hanyou and came face to face with Sesshoumaru.

"Gomen," she said recoiling and switching unconsciously to Japanese. "I thought you were Inuyasha. My apologies." Looking up into the youkai's golden eyes her face knotted with annoyance. "You wouldn't happen to know where Inuyasha is, would you?" If he didn't have a good excuse he was going to be one sorry hanyou, she thought, her temper rising.

"Inuyasha received a call from Kikyou and ran off. I am surprised to discover you here. You were not informed." The last was just as much of a statement as the rest had been.

"He ditched our tutoring session for Kikyou?" Another human growl of annoyance, this time mixed with anger, slipped out of her compressed lips. "He is one dead hanyou," she hadn't even noticed that, in her anger, she had slipped into her native Deutsch. "When I get my hands on him, I'll purify his cute little puppy ears right off his thick head. Let's see how his girl likes it when he's missing a few vital body parts." Her eyes had narrowed as she continued to contemplate the various means of torture she could perpetrate on her errant pupil. She no longer noticed the silver-haired youkai standing before her as her gaze traveled inward, whilst she visualized each horrific act.

She felt a sudden crackle in the air, the same kind one experienced right before a lightning strike. The energy danced along her skin and lifted the fine hairs at the base of her neck and along her arms. Glancing up, confused, she didn't react in time to the danger she hadn't known existed until too late.

Two brutally strong, claw-tipped hands took her throat in an iron hold. Terror coursed through her, shaking her bone-deep. He wasn't choking her, but holding her firmly in a grip she couldn't break. She grasped his wrists, her eyes wide with fear. She met his eyes, the gold burned with a madness she'd never seen before. The corner of his mouth was lifted in a tiny smirk, barely noticeable if she hadn't been mere inches from his face. Perhaps Inuyasha's assertions that he was a sadistic bastard were correct; perhaps he was far more dangerous than she'd ever dreamed.

Magic; hot, thick and potent. She could feel it flowing from his massive aura, which he had kept concealed while in her presence. She could feel it surging from his hands, pressing against her throat, so thick it almost choked her in its intensity as it burned into her skin. She half expected the gut-wrenching stench of her own flesh burning as his energies seared her. She strained against his onslaught, digging her fingernails, unnoticed, into his wrists in an effort to free herself. She could feel a scream lodged in her chest, unable to escape through her tortured throat.

Her own magic pushed against his like a cool wellspring, but it didn't seem to be enough as his burned away hers and force itself into her skin. As his grip on her neck tightened, her power surged forward in a desperate attack. Her magical energies swept around him like whitewater rapids, pulling, squeezing, trying to force him away. The scream that had been caught within her abruptly ripped from her throat, assaulting his sensitive ears.

He summoned more of his magic, scorching her energies away in the blaze of his inferno, imposing his will, forcing his power into her tender skin, marking her, marring her. Vaguely she realized that while she might be strong, he was a Daiyoukai.

Why? Why was he attacking her? Why was her hurting her? What was he doing?

It hurt!

It hurt to have her magic burned away as if it were water poured on a hot furnace. It hurt to have his hands clamped tightly around her neck while his magic seared her flesh. It hurt most of all to know that, no matter how hard she pulled and scratched at his hands and wrists, no matter how forcefully she pushed against his magic, it wasn't enough, she was losing.

Finally, her world went black, her power overwhelmed. Gratefully, she wound the surrounding mantle of darkness about her. The last thing she saw was his golden eyes smiling triumphantly down on her.

CD

Her eyes felt heavy and crust-laden, she groaned as she fought the fog surrounding her mind. Thinking was difficult and didn't seem worth the effort. Allowing the fog of unconsciousness to wrap around her like a burial shroud seemed like a better choice. If not for the sense of panic that scratched beneath the surface of her mind, she would have succumbed to the desire to float back into the black depths. But unbridled panic bit and scratched at her until breathing was difficult and she fought to open her eyes.

The darkness of twilight greeted her while she struggled for breath, trying to reassure herself that there was no need for fear. Glancing around the room she took in the elegant decor. She was lying on an unfamiliar dark wooden bed in an equally unfamiliar room, which was decorated in dark wood furniture complimented by silver and blue accents.

"What the hell is she doing in your room?" She knew that loud, irate voice: Inuyasha. Now, if only she knew whose room she was in and why.

"That is no concern of yours, half-breed." The voice was cool and dripping disdain. It seemed familiar, but was, at the same time, different. Kagome was unable to place the arctic tones.

"The hell it isn't!" Inuyasha hollered, "I get back here to find you hiding my tutor in your room! Of course it's my business!"

"Did it ever occur to you that she is merely...resting." The pause before the word 'resting', and the innuendo therein, sent shivers down her spine. Surely she would have remembered what it suggested. Panic again threatened to overwhelm her. What if something happened that she _couldn't_ remember, or something happened while she was out? No, she reasoned, her clothes were still on, just minus her shoes. If someone had raped her, they wouldn't have bothered redressing her. While the panic eased back into the dark recesses of her churning mind, the feeling of unease didn't waver.

"You may think you're the kami's gift to women, Sesshoumaru, but I don't buy it. I've known Kagome for months now, and she ain't the kind to sleep around. Especially with a pretty boy." They must be standing outside of the door, she thought. Inuyasha's voice was loud as always, but she was able to hear Sesshoumaru's quieter tones clearly.

"Be that as it may, Half-breed, her reasons for being present in my room are my own and hers."

"I'm not leaving until I make sure she's alright. I know what a sick bastard you are." The hanyou snarled. "She's human and you hate humans. There's no telling what you've done to her."

Kagome waited with bated breath as the silence on the other side of the door stretched. As the fog finally began to fade she remembered Inuyasha standing her up. She remembered fighting Sesshoumaru, then nothing. Would Inuyasha be allowed to see her? Why the hell had Sesshoumaru attacked her in the first place? From the disdain he heaped upon his brother it wasn't for her idle threats against him. He hated humans? Was that all the reason he needed?

"Very well. You may see her, then you leave. Remember, Inuyasha, she is not your concern."

As the door swung open, bathing the twilight-lit room in bright white light from the hall; Kagome shielded her eyes and slid up the bed to rest against the headboard. Sesshoumaru was the first to enter the room, flicking on the lights, causing her to wince. He glanced briefly at her still-tender neck; the corner of his mouth tilted upward ever so slightly at whatever he saw there. Probably the bruises; Kagome was sure she had bruises, if the tenderness there was any indication. He moved silently into the room, leaving enough space for Inuyasha to enter and he leaned against the wall watching the proceedings.

Kagome blinked rapidly as she waited for her eyes to stop hurting from the sudden brightness. Grumbling, Inuyasha followed his brother into the elegant room. When Kagome choked out his name, his head snapped up, eyes locking on her trembling body. Like his brother, his gaze settled on her surely-bruised neck. His amber eyes widened and he sputtered, nearly tripping over his own feet. His white ears flattened to his head as he turned to his brother and snarled.

"As I told you, Inuyasha, the girl is not your concern." Sesshoumaru's voice was smug and condescending, oozing satisfaction.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked in Deutsch not even realizing in her rising fear that she had switched to her native tongue. Her voice was strained due to the soreness of her throat but it was strong enough to catch Inuyasha's attention as she repeated the question in Japanese.

"You don't know?" Inuyasha asked incredulous. "How can you not know?"

"I know he," she waved a hand weakly at Sesshoumaru, her voice gaining volume as she used it, "snapped and started choking me for some reason. I think I have bruises." Her hand went to her throat and gingerly massaged it, wincing at the contact.

"That ain't no bruise, Kagome." Inuyasha snorted. "Though I'm sure you're going to wish it was." Seeing her open her mouth to question him he headed her off. "He marked you!"

Kagome managed to look both horrified and confused. "That's not possible, Inuyasha, I think I'd notice if I was someone's mate!"

"As if this Sesshoumaru would take a human as his mate." He gave her a look of disgust. "This Sesshoumaru marked you as personal property. You now belong to me."

"Don't be stupid, that's illegal. The only marks legally acknowledged are mating marks. Any type of mark other than a mating mark is illegal and has been for over a century," she snapped.

Inuyasha looked away, uncomfortable at her declaration, while Sesshoumaru looked smugly superior. Neither, however, said anything. The silence stretched and pulled at her nerves, causing her anger at the conceited bastard to slip into the panic that lurked beneath the surface of her conscious mind. It was skulking there, just waiting for a chance to erupt into a screaming, crying, hyperventilating fit. She mentally shook herself. She would not break.

"I'm leaving. Inuyasha," she grated out, scrambling off the bed and onto her feet, "forget any more English lessons. Dealing with a deranged youkai is _not_ part of our agreement." A snarl ripped through the air. Turning swiftly to face the youkai, she matched him with a human snarl of her own. She ruthlessly pushed away the part of her that was about to run screaming because of the angry youkai threatening her. "Don't _even_ think you can stop me. I don't know what kind of psycho you are, and I don't care. You can't go around _owning_ people. I am leaving."

"Uh, Kagome, that's just it, he can." Loosing another snarl she turned her anger, confusion and fear toward the hanyou; her aura snapping around her form. "No, no, listen to me," he begged, flapping his hands at her in a placating manner. "It is the law. It's not used much, but is legal. He's allowed to mark you in any way he sees fit, consent or not. He does, however, have to pay your family recompense for marking you. That's why it's not used much, most can't afford it, or they mark humans or hanyou that aren't worth much."

"Recompense!" She shrieked. "It cannot _possibly_ be legal to mark someone as anything other than a mate. What kind of savages are you?" Kagome suddenly found herself forced face-first onto the bed, a heavy weight pressed into her back. Before she knew what happened, her arms were pulled roughly behind her and held, while her head was shoved violently into the soft comforter, nearly suffocating her before she managed to turn her head to the side. A knee dug painfully into the small of her back. She hadn't even had time to gasp before she was securely pinned to the bed.

"Get off me!" She grunted, as the knee in her back ground with excruciating force into her spine.

"You will learn your place, human." He snarled. "You belong to this Sesshoumaru now." She could feel his silver hair tickle the sides of her neck and her bare arms before it veiled her sight completely as he leaned over her helpless body. "This Sesshoumaru may do whatever he so chooses to you - without legal recourse."

"Let her up, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha took a step forward, concerned for the girl, for once.

"Hn. It seems you have already forgotten that she is not your concern, half-breed." The pressure on her lower back lifted and the curtain of silver withdrew, allowing her to see again. "However, this Sesshoumaru is not without mercy." He ignored Inuyasha's snort of derision at that statement. "I will allow you to return home for this night only to pack your belongings. Tomorrow I will retrieve you from your residence and take you to be registered." Sesshoumaru calmly walked out of the room, brushing past a fuming Inuyasha before disappearing down the hall.

Kagome lay on the bed staring at nothing, while trying to come to grips with this new reality. She had never known that any marks other than mating marks were even recognized in modern, developed countries. She had never bothered studying the archaic markings that were previously used. She knew that there had been other marks, it was part of history class, but they had been outlawed over a century ago. Yet, they were still legal here? No, this couldn't be! She prayed that this was just a cruel joke. She needed to see the mark herself.

Sitting up on the bed, she glanced around the room until she spotted a mirror standing in a corner. Steeling herself, she climbed off the bed and moved to stand in front of it. Fearfully she looked at her reflection. Lines of red and gold swirled with those of silver and blue forming an intricate, filigreed tattoo, etched by his magic into her skin. Nothing could remove it, save for the youkai who placed it there.

It was a complicated design of both broad and thin threads of color, in swirls and angles. It was beautiful and complex, bold in color and slick in newness, like the ink of a fresh tattoo. If his personal mark was this exquisite, she was a little curious as to what the other two of his marks might look like; but she hoped, fearfully, to never find out. She just knew there were ways to combine the marks, to display the change in status of the one marked.

She ran her finger over her painfully sensitive flesh. Despite the beauty of it, she wanted to dig her nails into her throat, to claw her own skin off. To make it go away. To deny the obvious, that she, a modern, human, deutsche woman was now _property_. Personal property. The personal property of a Japanese youkai. One who hated humans and thought nothing of using his physical might to bend her to his will. She could feel her chest heaving and the barely suppressed horror leaking out of her with every trembling breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:  
**  
She didn't remember the ride home. Inuyasha had taken her back to her host parents' house, she knew that. She just didn't remember the ride, or even leaving the manor. She vaguely recalled it being dark and stumbling into the guest room to pass out on the bed fully clothed. She wanted it to be a bad dream. It was more of a nightmare.

The next morning, Kohaku, the sweet pre-teen that he was, came into her room, after his knocking went unanswered, to wake her up. They had established a routine of him awakening her in the morning and then going down to breakfast together, talking amiably the whole way. Worried, he had tentatively entered her room when she didn't answer. He picked his way across the floor, careful not to step on a creaky floor board in case she was sick and needed her rest. Stopping at her side, he reached a hand out to brush away her mass of inky black hair to check for a fever when he saw it.

His startled shout woke the house. Kagome sat up straight, wide-eyed, remnants of her experience the day before fluttering at the edges of her consciousness. Reality slammed into her. Just remembering hurt and her neck was still aching from Sesshoumaru's hard hands and was painful from the magic he had forced into her. Marking her. Those two words were bitter and caused the bile in her stomach to rise up, burning her esophagus with their brutality.

She looked at the scared, freckled face of Kohaku, but couldn't think of anything to say to reassure him. She wanted reassurance herself. Her host parents and Sango came rushing in to the guest room brought by Kohaku's startled shout; followed by a flurry of voices asking if _he_ was okay. She understood, on some level, that, as family, he was their first priority, but she was their _guest_, she thought bitterly. They should have some care for her! It wasn't _his_ life had ended.

"Enough!" yelled their father, "now, Kohaku, what is the problem."

The poor boy looked overwhelmed. Pale-faced he glanced at Kagome, beseeching her for assistance. "Kagome," he started in a small voice.

She saw the accusations in their eyes. They thought she had done something to him. They didn't trust her. They had never trusted her. It was a revelation that was as sudden as it was painful. She had _never_ done anything to earn their mistrust. She realized then that she was there only as a symbol of their _prestige_, only a _good_ family received the honor of hosting an exchange student. Only the _best_ of families were so honored. They had never cared about her or her safety, only the _status_ her presence in their home afforded them.

"I asked you, but you would never explain. Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was quiet but it echoed around the room with the same accusation that their eyes held.

"Tell you what?" Her host _father_'s voice was hard as he gazed at her. He didn't trust or care about her and it had cost her her freedom.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are a bunch of savages," she snapped ignoring the angry looks now directed at her. "That you allow youkai to mark people _against_ their will in any manner they desire. As long as they can _pay_."

"It's no concern of yours, girl, how we do things here," he began.

"No concern of mine!" She shrieked, "It damn well is a concern of mine when some fucking savage marks me as his personal property!"

"Are you saying Inuyasha marked you? That's not possible. I know you don't like him but it was you who agreed to tutor him. If you think scaring Kohaku is going to get you out of it you're mistaken," Sango spat gathering her brother into her embrace. Kohaku still had his eyes trained on her. They hadn't let him explain, they didn't understand. And they weren't willing to try.

"Inuyasha? What makes you think I was referring to that annoyance? Why isn't it possible that some other youkai marked me? Is it because they'd have to pay for me?" Her laugh was bitter and harsh in the morning air.

"It's not like anyone would want you. You're just some foreigner who's only living here till the end of the school year. Besides, it's really expensive to pay recompense to the family. Even average humans like you, with no great intelligence, beauty or power, are fairly expensive. I can't see that anyone would think you were worth it." Sango was cruel in her anger. Kagome didn't know why the girl was so wound up. Was it because she believed she was attacking her annoying friend?

The girl's parents were silent, just watching the exchange. Weak, Kagome thought, they were weak and didn't know how to handle the situation before them. They appeared to agree with everything their daughter was saying. It didn't surprise Kagome this time. They had never paid much attention to her. They had been cordial to her and made sure she knew where everything was. They made sure she had everything she needed, food, a place to stay. But they had never actually taken an interest in her.

"I'm leaving," Kagome announced suddenly. Standing up she walked to the closet and started digging around, ignoring the indignant looks from her host family. Pulling out her suitcase she began tossing in all her belongings. She'd leave behind anything she didn't need, like her school books; she'd never need those again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sango's father asked harshly.

"Home. Not that it's any of your business. You don't believe me, right? And you really don't give a damn! Do you?" She was done being polite. She was done with Japan. She was going home where people didn't mark other people. Where people didn't own other people. Where everything was normal. Slamming her suitcase shut she bent to put on her shoes before forcing her way past her host family, dragging her suitcase behind her. She could hear four pairs of feet following her. Hushed, fervent whispers trailed behind her. She ignored them.

"How exactly are you going to get home?" asked the father. She could tell from his tone that he didn't believe for a moment that she was leaving so abruptly.

"The same way I got here, by plane." Turning to look hard at the four standing in the foyer, "and if you tell that monster where I'm heading I'll find a way to make you regret it." Her eyes burned with her fury and they stepped back.

Turning on her heel, she flung the door open and strode down the walkway, leaving an angry, insulted and confused family in her wake. As she disappeared from view, Kohaku desperately tried to explain that he had seen a youkai's mark around her neck before they had entered her room and that her hair had covered it. He had a feeling they hadn't really been looking, though. Every now and then her mane of raven hair would shift and reveal a flash of color for anyone to see. His instincts told him that his sister and parents didn't want to see. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the nice foreign woman who had befriended him during her stay. If his suspicions were right she wouldn't be getting far.

CD

Kagome had only been gone a short while before there was a knock at the front door. Sango sighed in annoyance. It was probably that deluded girl. She was probably back with apologies, to beg them to let her back into the house. She had thought that the girl was too mature to make up a story like that. Scowling, she opened the door, a snide remark ready to drip from her pink painted lips.

"Where is the girl?"

Sango frowned. What was Sesshoumaru doing here? Glancing behind him she saw Inuyasha also frowning, his arms crossed over his chest. "You mean Kagome?" She sputtered.

"I care not for the girl's name."

Glancing at Inuyasha again she heard him snort. "You better care after you went through all that trouble to mark her." Sango gasped, the foreigner was telling the truth? And apparently not only had she been marked, but by the Heir of the West.

"This Sesshoumaru is confused as to why you are here, half-breed. This matter is none of your concern. Now, girl, go fetch her."

"She…she's not here." Sango clutched at the door until her fingers were white. She barely suppressed the urge to flee when he snarled, his aura flaring violently around him. Normally, she didn't fear any youkai, but this was Sesshoumaru, Crowned Heir of the West. He could get away with anything. Even the human emperor had no jurisdiction over the four heirs and the four youkai rulers. In a small voice she informed him, "She left a little while ago."

"Where did she go?" His eyes were starting to turn pink at the edges. Sango's breathing hitched, becoming labored as fear coursed through her. She had been asked not to reveal that. She had been warned that she would pay if she gave that information away. But what could she do? If Kagome had been marked, then legally she had to reveal the girl's whereabouts. She doubted that Kagome could do anything to her anyway. Her family's safety was more important to her than some foreigner, regardless of the consequences.

"The airport… she's headed to the airport. She intends to go back to Germany."

Sesshoumaru let loose a terrifying snarl. Sango's baser instincts yelled at her to flee his wrath or beg for forgiveness. White-faced she watched as Sesshoumaru took off after his prey. Inuyasha shook his head at her and followed at a more sedate pace. Limply, Sango sagged against the open door. Her father found her there later still clutching the door with what little strength she had left after her encounter with Sesshoumaru. He gathered her in his arms and pried her fingers away from the wood before taking her into the safety of their home.

Passing Kohaku she nearly cringed at the look of accusation in his eyes. Didn't he understand that she had had no choice?

CD

Sesshoumaru was furious. He had allowed the girl to return home to adjust to her new reality only to have her try to escape him by leaving the country. When he got his hands on her he'd make her regret her disregard for his generosity. He wanted the girl; he had plans for the girl. Even the exorbitant price he'd have to pay for her would be worth it.

He raced down the street, ignoring his car. He'd get there faster on foot, he had no doubt Inuyasha would follow in the car. He'd need it to haul the damned girl down to the registry office. Soon the sounds of planes rumbled through the air sending vibrations down to the marrow of his bones. The airport was around the corner, once there he'd have to get through the mass of humanity and youkai to find her.

He slowed down before it was in sight. It would not do for him to appear to be in a hurry. It was undignified for the future Lord of the West to rush about. She was here, somewhere, and he'd find her before she boarded her plane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Kagome lugged her bag through the crowd, making her way toward the security check point. Buying her ticket was easy enough, getting to the airport was easy enough. Waiting until she could catch a flight back to Deutschland was harder. It felt like every minute she remained on Japanese soil was one more she risked being found. Every youkai seemed like a threat, every human a potential enemy. Would they alert Sesshoumaru to her presence? Surely not, she reassured herself, he's nothing but a psycho. Despite his father's large house, he was surely not important enough to inspire the sea of strangers surrounding her, choking her in their sheer numbers, to notifying him of her presence.

Just two hours, and she'd be on a flight headed home. She wanted to scream at the security guards to hurry. She needed to be in the relative safety of the terminals, past the security check point. She wanted to lose herself among the masses, to hide among the oblivious. Every minute waiting in line stretched and pulled painfully at her nerves. She caught herself several times looking over her shoulder for an angry youkai barreling down on her. She had to reassure herself that she was safe; she was in a public place. He surely wouldn't want to draw attention to the fact that he had marked her. Or that she had escaped him. She wished that she hadn't been so overwhelmed by his attack the night before. That she had thought to catch a plane then, well before anyone would have thought to miss her. She wished that, in her desperation in getting away, she hadn't told her host family where she was going.

Finally, she was beyond the security check point. He wouldn't be able to get in here without a ticket himself. Wandering around the shops, she gazed without seeing through the store windows and open doors. If anyone had noticed the mark, they hadn't mentioned it. She was thankful for small favors at this point. It was entirely possible that she'd break down in hysterics if someone questioned her about it. She pressed herself through the international airport's throng of travelers impatiently waiting for the hours to tick down. She wanted to find a place to blend in, to wait until her plane arrived and she could board. However, she was too restless to find a hidey-hole. She couldn't force herself to sit still. It felt like waiting with a bull's eye on her back. She needed to keep moving, sticking close to crowded places, thankful that at least her hair blended into the sea of black and brown hair and thankful for the other foreigners who made her height less noticeable.

With a swiftness that stole her breath, hands gripped her upper arms painfully, the tips of claws digging in slightly. Gasping, she tried to turn around, her eyes wide and terrified. "Did you really think that you could escape?" a cold voice hissed into her ear. Warm breath danced across the sensitive skin. His proximity spiked her terror into near hysterical proportions. How had he found her, and so quickly?

Swallowing her instinctive reaction to scream and fight him wildly, she said in a loud clear voice, "Let me go. You're hurting me." Several people turned to look at them.

"Do not think about it. You are mine now. We are leaving. You will be punished for your misbehavior." Sesshoumaru gave a tug on her arms and forcibly turned her around to face him.

"I said, let go of me! You're hurting me!" More heads turned to watch the confrontation. Whispered conversations started as people paused to watch. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the impudent woman.

"If you do not come willingly, I will use force," his cold voice was low and filled with enough malice to make her shiver as he spoke directly into her ear. "Do not think this shameful display will save you."

Kagome paused for only a moment, her fear choking her briefly. She knew that if she had any hope of escaping, she _had_ to do it now. There was no telling what this monster would do to her if he got her alone. An ear-splitting scream echoed through the airport corridor, silencing all of the chatter from the travelers. Everything seemed to stop for a heartbeat. Youkai and hanyou alike cringed at the piercing shriek. Heads swiveled, wide-eyed, looking for the source of the disturbance. Through it all, Sesshoumaru stood before her, his face an emotionless mask, his claws piercing her fragile skin, blood welling around each razor-sharp tip, staining them red.

Trying desperately to pull from his iron hold, Kagome only succeeded in widening the wounds. She screamed repeatedly to be let go, and that he was hurting her. Then, noticing her tactics weren't working, she switched gears. "Let go of me, damn it! I don't know who you are, but let me go! You have no right to just grab me like this!" The hushed whispers escalated into a buzz, filling her ears over the roaring of her blood and pounding of her heart.

"Of course you know who I am, woman. I covered it last night. I am your new master." Releasing one arm he gathered her hair into his hand and yanked it out of the way, balling it at the back of her head, exposing her mark to everyone. "By law, you belong to me."

"I do not belong to you, you psycho! I'm not even Japanese, I'm Deutsche! I have never even spoken to you before yesterday! Now let me go! You're sick, barbaric laws don't apply to me, you fucking savage!" The buzzing whispers stopped abruptly. There was an air of expectant fear so suffocating it felt like she was being smothered. The spectators closest to them gasped, before grabbing their belongings and loved ones and pushing themselves further into the throng surrounding the youkai and human, attempting to escape their confrontation.

For the first time that she could remember, there was an expression on his face. She had seen glimpses of emotion on occasion, smugness, annoyance, and even superior amusement; and she would never forget the madness that had burned in his eyes as he attacked her with his magic, marking her. The most facial expression she'd ever seen him display openly was an eyebrow raised in superiority at his brother. The smirk that crossed his face now exposed a single fang and sent shivers of icy terror down her spine. She wanted to rip herself out of his grasp so desperately that she was willing to leave behind the scalp, hair and skin his claws were sure to take if she did so. It would have been worth it just to get away from him.

Without thinking, her magic rose to her defense, rushing out in a tidal wave, pushing against her captor. A snarl ripped from Sesshoumaru at her assault. His searing magic arose to meet her cold tsunami. The clash of their powers hurt, reminding her of yesterday's encounter. His fiery power was, again, too much for her. Her own force was anything but paltry, yet his boiled away her coolness with the ferocity of a raging inferno, not even leaving water vapor behind.

Kagome panted heavily but refused to give up. She was heedless in her desperation, disregarding the fact that any youkai or hanyou in the vicinity might be injured by her attack. She pulled her cool magic from the deepest part of her soul, forcing it into her assault. She was weakening and she knew it. She hated it. She hated him! She had never met anyone who could withstand one of her prolonged attacks. She was strong and she knew it, but she simply was not strong enough. Not this time. Not against him.

She ignored the terrified screams and hysterical crying going on around them as the people witnessing their battle panicked. Finally, she could hold out no longer, her aura was weakening and Sesshoumaru's was still stronger, though not as strong as initially. She had taken a large chunk out of his magic with her relentless attack, but he was simply more powerful and he had a larger reservoir of magic than she.

Kagome's legs started to feel wobbly and her arms became limp. She fought to hold herself up, as she pushed the last of her power at him. Panting, she started to slide toward the floor. Sesshoumaru held her upright, with one hand grasping her arm and the other wrapped in her raven tresses. Her eyes slipped closed at the same moment that her magic flickered, before they gave out. By stubborn determination alone, she forced herself to remain conscious; she willed her eyes to open, though she almost wished she hadn't.

Sesshoumaru stood before her, proud, staring down at her, gloating in his victory. She ignored the whispered words whirling around her, speaking of what she was in their native tongue. She ignored the youkai who jealously muttered that only Sesshoumaru would dare mark, as his personal property, a human with magic that powerful, who was also foolish enough to attack him. A few even whispered discriminatory remarks against her parentage, race, species and anything else of which they cared to think. But her entire attention was focused on the being who now held her, helpless, in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

No one interfered with him as he took her from the airport. He ordered some poor custodian to take her suitcase to his car and then marched her through the terminal. His hand never released her hair, leaving her mark bare for everyone to see, while he used the back of her head to guide her where he wanted her to go. When they passed through security again, into the main portion of the building, she was nearly blinded by camera flashes and deafened by a cacophony of voices demanding explanations of the day's events - not from her, but from Sesshoumaru.

Her presence was ignored, other than to be photographed and speculated about. Reporters swarmed over them, snapping away with cameras and videotaping her shame for all. How they had gotten there so fast was a mystery to her. She could speculate, however, that someone who had witnessed their altercation had made a call or two. Kagome stood as straight as possible, despite her energy-depleted body urging her to collapse on the cold airport floor. Her legs were barely supporting her but she refused to surrender to her body's demands. She tried to project the impression of one being marched, innocent, to execution. She worried that she might look more like a petulant child or an unruly teenager, rather than the victim of a wicked injustice.

The terminal doors slid open and Sesshoumaru directed her to the luxurious car where Inuyasha was waiting. She greeted the silver-haired hanyou with a snarl and tried to lunge at him as soon as she was roughly shoved into the back seat. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru had followed her directly into the car and once again wrapped her long raven locks around his hand, yanking them harshly. She let out a yelp and quickly changed direction, choosing to follow her scalp, which was threatening to separate from her head.

Silence settled thickly within the vehicle. As soon as Inuyasha had made sure his brother had control over Kagome, he flashed a turn signal and pulled away from the curb, ignoring the crowd of paparazzi that surrounded the car. The gossip scavengers leapt away as the car maneuvered smoothly through the lanes, heading away from the crowded airport and back into the city. Kagome wished she was the one driving. Hell, she'd even be willing to drive in stau right now; anything to give her a sense of calm and the feeling of control, though she knew quite well that she had neither. At least Sesshoumaru had released his grip on her hair, once the car was moving too fast for her to jump out.

"Where are we going now?" she asked, her voice wavering from a combination of fear and exhaustion. She wanted to cry, to spit in his face, to strangle both of them. If she had a weapon, she would use it. But she was helpless. And all she could do was wish she could curl up in a nice warm bed and sleep, to awaken and find it was nothing but a nightmare.

"We are going to register you in your new position in life," Sesshoumaru pinned her with his eyes, the madness gleaming in them once more. She had to fight the shiver that threatened to work its way down her spine. "…as my property. I will also have your value determined and arrange for your family to be compensated for their loss."

"How the hell are you going to do that? You can't just determine someone's value like slapping a price tag on something. It's not like having an antique table appraised. I'm a person not a thing!" she cried indignantly. She had never thought to wonder why her parents had moved away from Japan, but she was beginning to see why they'd want to. Humans were viewed as purchasable, if you had enough money? Hanyou were considered below second class? What kind of barbarism was this?

"Ah, my dear, that is where you are wrong. I can do just that. Your talents will be assessed; your intelligence, physical health, career goals, potential in financial and familial matters, as well as physical desirability. Once everything is determined, a price is calculated and that is what I will pay to your family. It will be enough to compensate them for what your loss would cost them if you used everything you possess to your fullest advantage."

"I'm going to be apprised like a piece of meat? And you don't see anything wrong with that?" Kagome felt sick. Her stomach roiled in protest to the injustice of the savage system she was being forced to endure.

"Right, wrong, they are meaningless terms. I care only to acquire what I desire. You will be a useful servant for me and that is all that is of concern." Sesshoumaru's voice was as cold as ever, and lurking behind his amber-colored eyes was that fevered madness, making her want to jump from the moving car, risking bodily harm, in order to escape its insinuation.

"And what, exactly, do you want from me?" She hadn't wanted to ask. She was afraid of the answer. She was afraid of what he'd do with her, to her. She was afraid of what her life would be like, now that she was reduced to a thing. But she had to ask anyway; more afraid of not getting an answer.

Sesshoumaru's lips twisted slightly into a hideous parody of a smile.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, I'm surprised you're letting her question you," called Inuyasha from the driver's seat, unintentionally sparing Kagome an answer she was suddenly sure she didn't want.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be allowed to question my fate and what's going on?" Kagome's wide eyes darted from Sesshoumaru's to the back of Inuyasha's silver-clad head.

"You're property now, Kagome, its little better than a slave. Most are seen but not heard, without their master's permission. You do what he says or face the consequences," at her gasp, Inuyasha continued, in a futile attempt to reassure his classmate. "Don't worry too much; there are limits to what he can do. He can order you to do just about anything, but nothing illegal, and he can't cause you lasting physical harm as a punishment. At least you're his personal property and not clan property. You have only one master to deal with instead of three."

"Clan property? What the hell does that mean? What are the other marks that are legal? Lasting physical harm? Meaning he can harm me?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat as he maneuvered the car around a bend in the road. "She's your property, you explain it, Sesshoumaru."

"Afraid of a little human, brother?" Inuyasha gave a low growl, just barely within Kagome's hearing range, but otherwise didn't answer. "Hn… There are several marks that can be applied. All legal in Japan." Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Kagome, his eyes focused on the intricate necklace magically tattooed onto her skin.

"This is my personal mark." He lifted a single clawed finger to trace some of the swirls, causing her eyes to widen in fear and her body to go rigid at such close contact with the deadly claw. "It marks you as my personal property. No one can touch you without my permission. None may harm you, without facing my wrath. You are mine, alone, to command. A clan mark would be less complex and would show your status as property of my family. Either myself, my father or Inuyasha could command you; as well as any new members, if any were added to our family, such as a mate or pup. The personal mark is of higher status than a clan mark.

"Next is the breeding mark. It indicates a bitch whose sole purpose is to produce pups. That mark can be combined with either the clan or personal mark. Again, bearing a personal mark indicates a higher status than a clan mark. One would assume, falsely, that in this case a clan mark would be of higher status, but anything shared among family members is of lesser value than something owned by just one individual. Family members share most things and anything belonging solely to one is, thus, of greater value. Breeding bitches are of higher standing than property, personal or not.

"Lastly is the mating mark. The one with which you are familiar. It denotes someone who is taken by another in a manner similar to a human marriage only more permanent. As such, it is the one that denotes the highest standing, an equal to the youkai who marked the recipient.

"You are my personal property. Be thankful I do not like to share and am willing to give you so much status in the household. You are above the servants, since you are marked. And as for harming you, yes, it is within my rights, but, as Inuyasha said, no permanent damage may be done nor can one kill their property. You will, however, obey _every_ command you are given, no matter what, as long as it is legal." He fixed her with cold eyes and she was amazed that warm amber could be so icy. She was saved from having to comment when Inuyasha rudely yelled that they were there and that he was not going to wait for them. He would send a car to pick them up. She only hoped that there would be a way out of this. Surely, once she explained to the guy inside that she wasn't a Japanese national, they would make Sesshoumaru release her. Right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Sesshoumaru dragged her, unwilling, from the car. He twisted his hand in her hair once more, and then guided her across the sidewalk and into an unassuming government building. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but something like a dungeon, or something decorated in somber colors, came to mind. The building's interior was beige with conservative, unmemorable decorations. It was designed to get you in and out in as little time as possible and it screamed bureaucracy. The building, itself, housed several offices, each dedicated to some bureaucratic endeavor: patents, licensing, permits, registrations, applications, the list went on.

Sesshoumaru kept a careful watch over Kagome as he conducted her through the austere halls, further into the bowels of the building. It seemed that he didn't trust her. Her eyes darted back and forth, looking for an opportunity to escape. It was taking forever to find the agency, and she was pretty sure that he was deliberately trying to confuse her sense of direction, just in case she bolted.

The office they wanted was empty; save for one bored employee whom, she suspected, was playing solitaire on the computer instead of working. The walls were the same beige as the rest of the building and there were only two cheap, uncomfortable-looking chairs set directly in front of the lone desk in the room. At first, when they entered, the poor clerk hadn't even noticed them, until Sesshoumaru stood over the lesser youkai, looking as if he wanted to eviscerate him for his disrespect. Then again, in her limited knowledge, Sesshoumaru only had two looks: bored and ready to kill.

After hasty apologies, the youkai offered Sesshoumaru his own chair, a much more comfortable seat than the others. Kagome took one of the chairs in front of the desk, ignoring the clerk's raised eyebrows at her apparent audacity. She then began to argue her case to the male, explaining that she couldn't be registered because she wasn't a Japanese citizen; she was Deutsche and a GUEST of Japan. Furthermore, she would only be in Japan until school was out, and then she would be going back to Deutschland. Sesshoumaru just sat there, a remote expression on his face, listening, once again, to her arguments.

The clerk shook his head when she paused for a breath, "I'm sorry, Miss Higurashi, but you're on Japanese soil and, thus, subject to our laws. Whenever you visit a foreign country you are expected to follow their customs and obey their laws. Not only that but you were living here on a Student Visa, thus a temporary citizen. Lord Genshu is within his rights to mark you. As long as he can afford to pay the fees, you belong to him." At Sesshoumaru's low growl the youkai in front of her glanced nervously at him from the corner of his eye and hasted to add, "And I have no doubt he can afford it. I would suggest you accustom yourself to your new status." Before Kagome could open her mouth, he cut her off, "Now let's begin. First I need to know your pedigree, health, and school records."

"That's too bad;" she snapped, "I have no intention of participating in this disgusting practice." She crossed her arms and sat back in the hard chair, her mouth firmly closed.

Sesshoumaru sighed, half-glad that he wouldn't have to listen to her contentions, which became more insulting each time she reiterated them. He reached into his jacket and withdrew an envelope. "I had anticipated the woman's intransigence and gathered this information regarding her." He handed the envelope to the clerk, who quickly opened and perused the contents. He sat, filling out the paperwork, unaware of the battle of glares that had erupted above his bent head. Though Sesshoumaru did not relent one iota, he was surprised at the deadliness of the burning blue eyes leveled at him. He recognized that, had she the means, both he and the clerk would be dead.

"Ah, yes, Lord Genshu, here it is..." The clerk began to pick her apart, humiliating her. Her 'pedigree' was apparently her family line. The fact that her biological parents were dead and she was adopted meant Sesshoumaru would pay less for her, as all they knew for sure was she was Deutsche. Beyond that they had no idea if her birth parents were upstanding citizens or common hoodlums; which mattered to them. If she had been a blueblood it would have meant more to them, for some unfathomable reason. She did get points for intelligence, health, career and family goals. She also got some points for her adopted parents, the Higurashi's, being entrepreneurs and upstanding citizens, even if they were of the working class. At the end, the clerk turned once more to her.

"Now, Miss. Higurashi, I need you to strip down to your undergarments." The youkai's voice cut across the sea of shame, mortification and fury she was drowning in.

"What!" She exclaimed. "There is no way in Hell I'm undressing in front of you, either of you." She barely kept her voice from rising to a high-pitched shrill. Instead it was tight and low. She had seen the lust flash in the youkai's eyes as he requested it of her. Sesshoumaru sat impassively off to the side watching his new property face-off against the clerk.

"Now see here, its procedure. I have to determine physical desirability as part of the calculations. I can't do that if I can't see all of you. Your clothing hinders a true idea of your body. Now strip down to your undergarments."

"No! Besides, whose ideal of desirability are we talking about? Everyone desires something different," her voice was even lower this time. The annoying youkai hadn't tested her powers yet and she was ready to skip straight to that exam if he kept it up.

Sesshoumaru wondered if he should interfere. He wanted to get out of the building as quickly as possible and their altercation was delaying it. However, it would be interesting to watch the onna challenge someone other than him. He had only seen her powers while he, himself, was under attack. Glancing at the clerk, he wondered if he could survive her assault. Probably, but only barely, and that because she still wasn't fully recovered from her earlier assault on him in the airport.

"You will do as he says." Kagome shot him a disgusted look. "He will not touch you," Sesshoumaru growled. The clerk began to state that such would be necessary, but Sesshoumaru gave a low growl, making his opinion known through the low vibrations rippling through the tension-thick air. "You will not be touched. As for how desirability will be determined, there is a list they go by, based on each youkai species' preference. Inu, like myself, desire different traits than a lizard would, after all. Now, you will obey." His tone was hard and said he would brook no more disobedience.

For once, she didn't fight or quarrel with him. "If you're going to humiliate me like this, than at least shut the goddamned door." Sesshoumaru thought that, for a human, she did a fairly good growl. Nodding curtly, he stood and walked to the door, shut it and, doing one better to reassure her, he locked it.

Steeling herself, Kagome prepared for this newest degradation. She tried to convince herself that it was no different than the times she had gone to the Schwimmbad. Her bra and panties were about as revealing as her bikinis and she'd undressed there plenty of times. Germans weren't as inhibited as the Japanese about public nudity, after all. It wasn't uncommon to see posters of topless women, for example, when walking around town. It was more the embarrassment of being _ordered_ to strip in front of two strange males that caused her distress, rather than the stripping itself.

The clerk took his clipboard and eagerly watched her body move as she lifted her shirt over her head. His eyes gleamed as she popped the button on her pants and shimmied out of them, careful to keep her panties in place. Unnerved by the attention she was getting from him, she turned her own eyes to the silent youkai who brought this upon her. Gold locked with blue. The disturbing presence of the clerk circling her and scribbling on his clipboard was second to the burning suns staring at her.

Neither youkai nor human looked away until the clerk asked Sesshoumaru what her intended use was. Kagome herself was curious. While his eyes held a degree of appreciation for her body, she had a gut feeling that his plans didn't revolve around her gracing his bed. No, with his looks and money, he could easily woo women there. There was no logical reason to go to such extremes, unless he preferred an unwilling partner. A chill swept through her and she could feel the blood draining out of her face. She prayed to God that wasn't the case.

You never could tell, though, who the dangerous ones were.

"Her purpose is none of your concern." Sesshoumaru Genshu's cold, smooth baritone snapped her out of her thoughts. "Woman, dress yourself."

For once, he had given her an order she was all too willing to comply with. She knew she was supposed to wait for the clerk to give her permission, but she wasn't going to, after all her 'master' had ordered her to dress. Who was she to go against her master? Shoving away all of her concerns, she concentrated on pulling her clothes on as fast as she could. Vaguely, she registered that the clerk and Sesshoumaru were discussing the level of her magic. The clerk wanted to test her while Sesshoumaru was explaining that it wouldn't be an accurate reading. Feeling weak-kneed and slightly nauseous, she chose to distance herself from the discussion and sat, again, in one of the generic chairs.

She was trying so hard to feel nothing that she missed the rest of the discussion, even the point where she was paid for. Only when his large, claw-tipped hand rested on her shoulder did she snap back to reality. "We are leaving."

Dejectedly, she looked up at Sesshoumaru; his words seemed foreign and hard to understand. Slowly she stood, with her new master's hand gently guiding her. She was dazed, in shock, detached from reality. She couldn't feel the ground beneath her feet, even as she walked upon it. She didn't even notice the slight, warm pressure against the small of her back, guiding her back through the building, then toward a waiting limo. She barely registered the long sleek vehicle before her or the cool leather of the seat against her skin as she slid inside.

Sesshoumaru gazed at the shaken woman sitting across from him. It was obvious that she had retreated within herself, unable to cope with her new life. He wasn't sure when it happened, but knew that it was after she had been forced to strip in front of two strangers; no matter that one was now her master. She didn't know him any more than she did someone she'd met on the street and conversed with, maybe less. He hoped that she was able to adjust quickly. He was impatient to execute his plans for her. He had no desire to break her, though. He would have to proceed slowly for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Inuyasha.**

**A big thanks once again to RowdyJaner for her beta work!**

**Chapter 8:**

Whatever Kagome had been expecting upon returning to Sesshoumaru Genshu's home, it was not what she received. She had had vague notions of being dragged through the opulently furnished manor and then tossed into a small, cell-like room. Visions of dark days and torturous nights haunted her mind. Abuse heaped upon her, while she was forced to carry out demeaning servants' work. Part of her whispered that it was merely her overactive imagination luring her into dark despair and that if the man by her side wanted a personal maid he would have hired one or marked someone who would have been less expensive and caused less trouble. A native, for example, would have most likely accepted their fate and not balked at it, fighting tooth and nail to escape.

Upon arriving at the mansion, Sesshoumaru led her past the familiar living room and through a succession of halls, deeper into the house. Stopping at a plain door, he opened it and ushered her in with a firm push of his hand in the small of her back. Vaguely, she realized that he tended to do that when he wanted her to do something, but had no desire to speak. When he flicked on the light, she recognized the room she had awoken in just yesterday – Sesshoumaru's room.

A tendril of fear mixed with panic swirled through her when she realized that he had brought her to his bedroom once more. Standing stiffly just inside the doorway, she waited as Sesshoumaru entered the room and closed the door behind him. Glancing around the room she noticed her suitcase sitting in a corner. She also noticed, for the first time, two other doors across the large room. Nervously, she wondered where they led before her attention snapped back to Sesshoumaru when he spoke. Pointing to the dresser, he indicated a drawer towards the bottom. "You will clear out this drawer for your personal use." It wasn't particularly large and she hoped it would hold all of the clothing she had packed. "You will sleep in this room unless I instruct you otherwise."

Kagome froze her thoughts of spacing and unpacking scattering as she tried desperately to grasp what he had said. She was to sleep here, in Sesshoumaru's bedroom? A thousand ideas as to why skittered across her overwhelmed mind, each more frightening than the last. She didn't even notice Sesshoumaru staring at her or the whimper that escaped her tightened throat as she was tormented by her own imagination.

"Do not concern yourself with the sleeping arrangements, Miss. Higurashi." Kagome snapped back into reality when his cold voice poured a verbal bucket of ice water on her frazzled nerves. "You will take your rest on the futon that is stored in the closet. Every night you will set up your bedding on the floor next to my bed and every morning you will replace it where it belongs. Understood?"

"Yes," Kagome was unable to keep the relief from her voice.

"From now on you will address me as Lord Sesshoumaru whenever you speak to me." Long, smooth strides brought him to stand before her. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest at his closeness and the heat of his body pouring off of him. His presence was overwhelming and the knowledge that his strength and power were greater than hers, suffocating. "For now, you will take your rest on the futon. However, as your master, it is my right, should I choose, to have you share my bed."

She could feel the blood drain from her face at the implications of his statement. For a moment, she felt light-headed, positive that a mere breath would knock her over, sending her crashing to the plush carpet beneath her feet. She nearly jumped when she felt the pad of a claw-tipped finger brush along one of the brightly colored lines tattooed on the skin of her neck, refraining only because she was afraid she would be sliced open.

"Make no mistake," he continued, "if I order you to my bed, you **will** be there." Kagome trembled, her mouth suddenly dry at his softly spoken words. "You are mine to do with as I please. For now, it is not my will to have you in my bed." Leaning in slightly, Sesshoumaru brushed his nose across her temple, inhaling her scent before trailing the tip of his tongue along her salty skin, barely touching it as his tongue danced down her cheek. Stopping at her jaw, he flicked his tongue across the curve before placing his thin lips against her heated, sweaty flesh and suckling gently. With one last flick of his tongue, he finally withdrew from her. Gazing with hooded eyes into her shock-widened ones, he continued, "You have had an eventful day. You are to rest. I will awaken you for the evening meal and then show you around the house and inform you of your initial duties."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," she whispered softly in a breathy, quivering voice; if Sesshoumaru wasn't a youkai he wouldn't have heard her, so softly did she speak.

He stood silently studying her for a few moments, then he gave a curt nod, turned sharply on his heel and left, closing the door behind himself. When she heard the door click shut, a huge shudder wracked her body. It took all of her determination to go to the closet to retrieve the futon, rather than collapse on the floor. Glancing around the large walk-in closet she was relieved to find the bedding easily along with a blanket and pillow. She wasted no time in pulling it all out and setting it up, in case Sesshoumaru changed his mind. She would have loved to take a shower too, as her body had broken out in a light, nervous sweat from his oppressive presence. But rest was paramount, so she dropped onto the mattress and curled up under the comforter.

She laid there, a great, heavy lump where her heart used to be. She rolled to her side, clutching the pillow tightly. Thoughts of the events of the past day and night rose up, choking her, shaking her. All of her anxieties, fears and anguish flooded her mind. Huge, silent sobs wracked her body. Tears, like a river, fell from her eyes as she wept for all that she had lost: her family, her freedom, her friends, her home and all hope of an education or a family of her own. It was all gone, lost through the selfish actions of a powerful youkai. She smothered the sound of her gasping, hiccupping breaths in the soft pillow, not wanting anyone to hear her grieving sobs. This was private; this was hers, a painful mourning for what had been torn from her. Sleep crept over her gradually, softening her breathing, easing her tears, until at last she was deeply asleep, dreaming of things she had once hoped would be.

CD

Kagome awoke with a jerk, unsure of where she was and what had roused her. Her mind was foggy, her nose stuffy and she kept drifting back asleep, even as she tried to sit up. A quiet, insistent voice was firmly ordering her to awaken. Nodding blearily, she stumbled into a standing position, weaving slightly where she stood.

A deep chuckle echoed around the dark room, bouncing off the walls. Blinking in confusion, Kagome was pretty sure she knew the voice. She was still partially asleep, however, and couldn't think beyond that. Her actions were performed on automatic; her body getting out of bed and packing her futon away as her mind slept on. She managed to follow all of the speaker's quiet orders without even turning on the light.

"If you respond to orders so well when half asleep perhaps I should keep you in this state." Kagome frowned in the direction of the amused voice. Her stumbling movements coming to a halt, she looked around until she spotted a dark shadow that glinted silver in the moonlight. Hair, she thought, the silver is his hair. "Gn," was all she was able to respond with.

"As entertaining as this is, it time for you to awaken fully." The glinting shadow moved past her and, before she could turn to follow his movement, the room was flooded in bright, artificial light. Crying out in protest, she covered her eyes and curled in on herself, a few tears running down her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" her voice was rough from sleep and her eyes burned from the sudden onslaught. Rubbing her eyes she tried to alleviate the burning caused from the bright light and clear the tears from them.

"Enough. We have somewhere to be. It seems my father saw the news report of your shameful display at the airport and returned from his trip early. While it does not put a damper on my plans, it is a nuisance." Sesshoumaru stood now by the door, waiting impatiently for her to join him.

Kagome was still rubbing her abused eyes when he walked out of the room. Stumbling, half-blind, after him, she continued with a litany of muttered curses. When her eyes finally adjusted to the bright light, she brushed away the stray tears that she missed earlier and followed him more confidently.

She noticed the theme of light, natural colors, which were predominate in the living room, extended through the whole house, giving it a bright, open air of serenity. Kagome, however, wasn't feeling serene and she became even less so the further they got from Sesshoumaru's room. The house was silent. Not the silence of emptiness, but more like the quiet before the storm. And it was bringing with it the feeling of impending doom.

By the time they stopped outside of an ornate door on the second floor, Kagome was hard pressed not to turn around and run as Sesshoumaru knocked. Whether she intended to run back to Sesshoumaru's room or simply away from that door didn't matter. Her human instincts were telling her to dig her heels into the floor and refuse to follow as Sesshoumaru obeyed the curt order of "Enter" from within.

She took a deep, silent breath; she was not going to be a coward. She was not going to be ruled by her fears. She straightened her back and followed her _'Master'_ into the room. It was a study, beautifully furnished in traditional Japanese style, with tatami mats and original artwork hanging on the walls or standing on shelves of the bookcases. The large, western-style desk and chairs dominating the center of the room, though, looked out of place to Kagome. She was thankful, however, that they weren't going to be forced to sit on cushions before it while his father sat in the large, comfortable leather chair behind it. That would have been an extreme in the art of intimidation and would have further damaged her already weary nerves.

It was easy to tell that the older male behind the desk was related to Sesshoumaru. They had the same silver hair and golden eyes. His markings were different though, more jagged than Sesshoumaru's smooth lines, and blue instead of maroon. Nor did his father have the same blue crescent on his forehead; perhaps he got it from his mother? And the shape of their faces was different as well. Inuyasha resembled their father more.

With a barely-there nod, he greeted his parent, "Father." If possible, Sesshoumaru's voice was even colder than normal. Kagome had to suppress a shiver. "You wished to see us."

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, have a seat, both of you." His tone was warm and affectionate, but he made her skin crawl. Her instincts screamed for her to escape this male's presence. She also noticed that, while he had offered her a seat, he had yet to look at her or acknowledge her existence. She was torn between a desire to demand his attention and insist she be released and returned to her home country and a desire to run and hide from the youkai behind the desk.

"Sesshoumaru, imagine my surprise when I turned on the TV in my hotel suite only to see you escorting a young human woman bearing your mark out of the airport." To his credit, Sesshoumaru remained impassive and only blinked indolently at his father's deceptively cheerful tone. "I was even further surprised to find that you had fought with her in a crowded airport before managing to subdue her. There is a great deal of speculation going on about her now from witnesses and media alike. They claim that, not only have you reduced yourself to brawling in public like a common thug, but that you had marked a miko who was attempting to flee." His voice changed in timbre as he spoke, going from warm tones, at first, to hard and angry. He had a hard glint in his amber eyes that caused her breath to still in her throat. She was incredibly grateful that his attention was focused on Sesshoumaru and even felt almost sorry for him. But he was his father's equal and his only reaction was a slight lifting of an eyebrow.

"This Sesshoumaru does not 'brawl like a common thug', father." He informed him, "As you are well aware, I excel in several forms of martial arts and my youki is unrivaled by most in Japan and beyond."

"Then explain to me what you were doing there and what happened. And, Sesshoumaru, it had better be good. I will not tolerate such shameful displays as the one exhibited on the news." He practically ground the words out. Though she felt the bastard deserved to be called on his behavior, she really **was** beginning to feel sorry for him. But Sesshoumaru wasn't fazed at all by his father's demeanor.

"This Sesshoumaru's property attempted to flee after I had generously allowed her the night of her marking to return to her home, under the orders that I would collect her the next day. I simply retrieved what was mine."

"Why on earth would you allow her to return home?" Lord Genshu's voice clearly indicated that he thought his son an idiot. It also convinced her that it would be pointless to attempt to appeal to the older male that she should be let go.

"She was having trouble adjusting to her new station. One night hardly mattered. Though, for her attempted escape, she will be punished later." Kagome shivered involuntarily at that promise. While he couldn't cause her lasting physical harm, it still left a huge margin for what kind of harm he could cause her; bruises and broken bones being high on the list.

"You should be more concerned with **your** punishment. You have made a public spectacle of yourself; I hope you consider your new toy worth it." Looking at his son with narrowed eyes, Lord Genshu tapped his claws on the expensive dark wood of his desk. "I think that you should lose sole claim to her for a time, therefore, for the next month, she will be clan property. I will be generous and not insist on you remarking her, since, by now, I'm sure you've already paid for her." His eyebrow rose in silent question. Receiving the slightest of nods in response, he continued, "She will stay wherever you have her set up. You will still be her primary master, but for the duration of your punishment, she will be property of both Inuyasha and myself as well. Screw up again, pup, and I will force you to remark her - permanently."

Appalled, Kagome snuck a glance out of the corner of her eye at Sesshoumaru. From their proximity she could barely make out the slight tightening of his jaw and clench of his teeth. He had already told her that he didn't like sharing. Miserably, she realized that this was a punishment for her as well. She not only had to answer to one master she didn't accept, but now had two more she didn't want. In one swift move, the youkai in front of her had managed to punish them both.

Kagome prayed that she could survive the next month without purifying anyone, though, in one case, it might not be that bad an idea. Soft puppy ears filled her inner mind; somehow, someway, this was Inuyasha's fault.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** A big thanks to RowdyJaner for editing this chapter. She added quite a bit too that I hadn't thought of like the 1st scene, but it's so good I left it. She blends her style so well with mine most of the time and this proves it. Go Jane!

**Chapter 9:**

Thirty-one days. Thirty-one long, aggravating days. He was furious at his father's edict, furious that he dared to interfere in any way with his human, furious that his baka half-brother could now order **his** human around. Not that the baka hanyou had ever treated her with any real respect. He had watched their tutoring sessions, impressed by her intellect, the quickness of her mind and her ability to curb his brother, like a dog brought to heel. His brother had never appreciated her intelligence, or her ability to teach even **his** dim mind.

It was for her intellect, he told himself, that he had decided to possess her, that, and her scent. That soft, pleasant fragrance: sweet, but not cloying; delicate, with a touch of spice; and the base: warm, musky female. Yes, her intelligence, quick mind and scent, these were reasons enough to make the human his.

He glanced at her as she exited the bathroom, dressed in the degrading French maid's uniform his father insisted she wear each day now that he was home. Every night one of the servants would bring a freshly laundered uniform to his room for his human to put on the next day. The damned attire emphasized her slender waist, round, firm breasts, pert backside and seemingly increased the length of her lovely legs to infinity. Had he been the only one to see her thus, he would have approved, but it gnawed at him that she must wear such clothing where his father and brother would see her. Furthermore, He could sense her shame at wearing the ensemble tainting her delectable scent, which made it even more difficult to allow her to leave his room. Nonetheless, he appreciated the dignity with which she wore the indecent attire. Indeed, he appreciated her dignity throughout this whole month of indignities. Another reason he had made her his property.

Fortunately, it would be only a few more days. Just a few more, then she would be his, alone. And he would never let another treat her with anything but respect.

But thirty-one days! Thirty-one hellish days!

CD

Her month was almost up. A month of the torture of being forced to listen to Inuyasha and obey. Kagome once again contemplated running away, but knew it was useless. After her televised capture there wasn't a person in all of Japan who didn't know who she was, and more importantly who she belonged to. Still, she liked to toy with the idea of fleeing again. Her one bright spot was that after Lord Genshu had dealt out his punishment, he promptly left to finish his business trip. He'd only been back in the manor for a few days now, and by the end of the week she'd be back to having only Sesshoumaru boss her around. She never would have thought that was anything to celebrate, but, it would be a relief just to have the other two off her back.

What was worse than being bossed around by three irritating males, which, in Inuyasha's case, meant having to do stupid, menial tasks that he demanded on only to annoy her, was also having to go back to school. It seemed that, for some incomprehensible reason, Sesshoumaru wanted her to complete her Japanese schooling. She wasn't sure why, though; she had already completed her schooling in Deutschland. All she had left was University, if Sesshoumaru intended to let her go. He hadn't mentioned the possibility, but, hell, he didn't mention anything. It seemed that he didn't care to interact with her while she was being forced to attend on the other two males. In other words, the Great and Powerful Crowned Heir of the Western Lands was sulking.

The fact that Sesshoumaru was sulking, however, didn't make her attendance at school any better. Her first day back had been the day after Lord Genshu issued their joint punishment. Sesshoumaru had ordered that she wear her hair up and her uniform shirt open enough so her mark was on display. She had never felt so humiliated in all her life. Nor did it help that her shame, indignation and fury at her predicament could be sensed by pretty much any youkai or hanyou with a sense of smell evolved enough to scent emotions.

The jeers and snickers of those around her echoed and whispered in her mind still. She had been forced to endure crude jokes about her 'duties' to the crowned heir and insults about her new status. The few who hadn't known about her situation from the news, which had been national, soon found out from schoolyard gossip.

Sango shot her many contempt-filled glares and Kagome suspected some of the more vicious gossip came from her. It was only weeks later that she found out that Sango's family had been struck from the list of host families by the exchange student association because of her disappearance from their home, thus suffering a tremendous loss of face, and a minor financial setback. But for all the taunting and harassment she had suffered, at least no one was willing to take on Sesshoumaru's wrath by physically touching her. The verbal daggers were painful enough, though she bore them well.

However, her difficulties had only been compounded when, at lunch, Inuyasha had sought her out. He had neglected to do his English homework and had ordered her, in his usual overly-loud voice, to do it for him, now. She couldn't refuse, no matter how much she wanted to. She was property and, for now, she had to answer to Inuyasha, and she didn't want to even speculate on the kind of punishments **he** would come up with.

Kagome sighed as she walked towards Lord Genshu's bedroom, as ordered. He demanded that she awaken him bright and early every morning. The old youkai couldn't use a damned alarm clock, no, why would he when he had her at his beck and call. She really didn't like him. The skin crawling sensation she'd experienced when she first met him had only gotten worse each time she was in his presence. He was surrounded by a dark, heavy air that got on her nerves: the feeling of a predator waiting to pounce on his prey. The looks he sent her when they were alone didn't help either. She wasn't naive; she knew lust when she saw it, though in this case she was trying to avoid it and him at all costs.

The maid fuku she was forced to wear didn't endear him to her either.

Oh, yes, she, Kagome Higurashi, was forced to wear a maid fuku. Not a kimono but a Goddamned maid fuku. That was by order of 'dear' Lord Genshu. Unlike real maids, who wore bland, serviceable uniforms the world over, she had to wear something that only the Japanese would come up with: a French maid's outfit with ruffles from hell. She didn't like ruffles, unless they were in the form of a potato snack, much less being forced to wear them. And let's not forget how short the damn thing was, bending over revealed to the world exactly what color her undies of the day were.

Sick, old, hentai bastard.

She felt like she was trapped in some stupid anime or working at a maid cafe. It pissed her off to no end and it took all of her will power, which was coming in shorter supply these days, to refrain from attempted purification. She wasn't sure, but she was pretty certain that purifying your master's father for being a hentai was illegal. Then again, lots of things she thought were illegal were perfectly fine in Japan, at least for youkai. Still, she was not ready to test that out just yet. Hopefully, being owned by Lord Sesshoumaru was better than sitting in a jail somewhere for murder. At least, for now it was.

Arriving at his door, she steeled herself for his morning wakeup call. Taking a deep breath, while praying for strength, she opened the door quietly and entered the darkened room. A glance at the bed showed her a mass of silver hair spread out around a blanket-covered lump. She realized that it was probably oxymoronic to be entering the room like a thief in the night when her job was to awaken the youkai within. Still, her instincts screamed in her mind, willing her to be quiet, insisting there was a dangerous predator nearby and she should flee while she had the chance. Her powers arose, simmering under her skin, as they had done every morning she had to perform this task.

Leaving the hall door halfway open so she could see, she tip-toed across the room to the window. Her steps were barely a whisper on the floor. The light rustle of the drape blocking the morning sun was the only sound as she pulled the heavy fabric away from the window and secured it to the braces. The bright golden sunlight flooded the room with every tug of the drape, illuminating the dark recesses. The cheerful light, however, felt false to Kagome, artificial, though it couldn't be more natural.

Turning towards the bed, she observed Lord Genshu in slumber for a moment. He looked near angelic in repose. His thick mane glimmered in the sunlight like finely spun silver. His blue markings were dark dashes across sunlit ivory skin. But his looks meant nothing to her; she could sense the wicked intent within him. For all she wished to blend into the remaining shadows, she knew she had to cross the floor to his bed. She tugged at the hem of the annoying maid fuku as she stepped out of the shadows.

Why wasn't he awake by now? Surely no youkai would sleep so well in the presence of someone they didn't trust? Should he not have been awakened by her silent entry? Or the sun filled room? Shouldn't her mere presence in his chamber rouse him?

Kagome inched her way on silent feet across the room until she stood a mere foot from the bed. Clearing her throat delicately, she chirped, "Good morning, Lord Genshu, it's time to rise." She was rather proud of her false cheer.

A lone golden eye cracked open and she noticed for the first time that, unlike Sesshoumaru, Lord Genshu didn't have the thick bands marking his lids. He was more like Inuyasha in appearance, same rugged looks and rounded facial features. When he made no move to rise, she realized that his eye hadn't wavered in its gaze. Kagome was trying her best not to shift her feet nervously under his stare.

It dawned on her with a sickening lurch of her stomach - he was staring at her legs! Had he done this every morning when she awakened him? God…she hoped not. Kagome stood there silently, barely breathing as she processed this. Her skirt almost covered her rear. The edge of the mattress came to around her knees. This gave the disgusting, old hentai several inches of unblemished, silken flesh to enjoy first thing each morning.

She was outraged! She wanted to scream. She wanted to lash out with her magic to drown him in a sea of cool waves until the fire of his aura was extinguished for all eternity. She wanted to hit him with her fists, to revel in the feel of flesh striking flesh. However, she did none of that. She was the property of his son. She was already on punishment for causing a disturbance in a public place because she was unwilling to submit to her new role in Japanese society, she didn't wish to find out if he could make her life worse.

Kagome, far more calmly than she felt, turned on her heel to walk out. Her mark was itching, which only increased her longing to leave. This wasn't the first time her mark had itched in his presence and she was pretty sure it was a nervous response to an already stressful situation. Her desire to rip the flesh from her neck and claw the mark off of her skin had simply manifested itself into an irritating itch.

Unexpectedly, a large, sleep-warmed hand wrapped painfully around her wrist, jerking her to a stop. She stumbled from her forward momentum suddenly being redirected. Fear twisted in her gut. Before she could turn her head a sharp wrench on her arm sent a painful jolt through her shoulder and tumbled her onto the soft sheets covering the bed. Kagome squeaked as she landed.

A lean, hard body covered hers, pinning her to the soft bedding. She panted in fear as she stared wide-eyed at the half-naked inu youkai above her. She could feel the shifting of the muscles in his chest against her maid fuku as he sought to cover more of her with his body. His long legs twined around her bare ones, silk brushing against skin. The amber eyes boring into hers were the same shade as her master's, but the gleam of lust in them made her want to find the darkest hole possible to hide in and then retch.

Bringing her hands up, she pushed at his naked shoulders trying to dislodge him as he laughed huskily at her helplessness. Kagome was unable to stop the whimpers of desperation from escaping her panic-tightened throat. Balling her fists she slammed them into the youkai. The itching of her mark was getting progressively worse, destroying her concentration as her tender flesh burned. It didn't hurt quite as much as when Sesshoumaru marked her, but it was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

The feel of a smooth hand gliding up the outside of her thigh made her screech, "Stop! Let me go!" She wasn't sure where her voice had been up to that point, but she was thankful it had returned. Perhaps someone would hear and interfere? She prayed so. As he started peppering her neck with kisses, Kagome's magic flared to life, spreading coolness around her, channeling through her fists to slam like a tidal wave into the youkai holding her down. A dull grunt of resistance met her as Lord Genshu was lifted partially off of her body. Kicking her feet and twisting herself, she attempted to wiggle out from under him.

"I don't think so," he growled in a low tone. Kagome could feel his magic rising to battle hers. It licked at hers, attempting to burn it off; it seemed weaker than Sesshoumaru's, but she didn't know if that was deliberate or not. She was fighting with everything she had, balling her hands into fists, she slammed her knuckles into his nose with enough force to bloody it. Thick streams of red poured down over his lips and off of his chin, dripping onto her maid fuku.

Kagome winced and grimaced with every crimson drop splattering on her. Lord Genhsu's growl of anger vibrated through her chest, rattling her frame. Her powers still flowed into her hands as he battled to contain them. Steel-like hands wrapped securely around her wrists, wrenching them above her head, stretching her out painfully on his large bed. Kagome wasn't capable of thinking anymore, as she bucked, kicked and bit at her captor. Her magic was flailing as wildly as she was. Her neck burned fiercely, making her nearly insane with the need to douse it with ice or peel the flesh off to save the rest of her. Her blue eyes were wide and glazed over with fear, pain and panic.

She screamed as her legs were forced apart by his knees and muscular thighs took position against her tender flesh. Her wrists were transferred into the grasp of one hand. She twisted her hips, desperately trying to unseat the youkai dominating her body. His answer to her struggles was a deep laugh as his free hand grasped the front of the fuku and tore downward; ripping it away, along with her bra, then cupped her breast, caressing it in a parody of a lover's touch. A part of her mind vaguely noticed she was still screaming, though she couldn't remember when she had started.

Abruptly, the hot, heavy weight crushing her into the mattress was gone. A low feral growl echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls and vibrating in her ears. Kagome stopped screaming, but was panting heavily from her exertion and terror. Other than the growl, it was silent.

Her mark still burned, but it was more bearable. Her wrists ached as she pulled them against her naked breasts. She curled into herself on the large bed and couldn't help the sob that tore from her throat. Her shocked mind was blissfully blank at the moment. She wasn't capable of thinking of what had nearly happened.

"You will not touch what belongs to this Sesshoumaru again, Father." The voice was bestial, difficult to understand; comprehension coming from a more primitive part of the brain than the one used for linguistics. The threat, the warning, was understood on a basic level.

"Come now, Sesshoumaru, it hardly matters. She serves me until the end of the month. What I choose to do with her until then is none of your concern." Lord Genshu stared into the crimson-tinted eyes of his eldest. The hand around his throat tightened in response.

"She belongs to this Sesshoumaru. I have not given you permission to touch her. Your punishment is void as of now." Turning his head slightly to the half-naked, whimpering woman on the bed, but never taking his eyes off of his father, Sesshoumaru addressed her, "Kagome, cover yourself, and go to my room and await me."

Gingerly, she uncurled from her fetal position at her master's command. Working on autopilot she got to her feet and bolted out of the room like a frightened deer through the brush, clutching her torn shirt around her to hide her disgrace. Down the stairs and through the halls, she dodged past startled servants until she reached the room she shared with Sesshoumaru. Nearly slamming into the farthest corner of the room she collapsed into a huddled knot, her legs pulled into her chest as she stared apprehensively at the closed door, her body rocking gently.

CD

**A/N:** Okay, so that was Chapter 9! This IS a romance despite what some reviewers think. I don't believe in just tossing people into bed calling it 'love'. It hasn't happened in my stories yet and it won't outside of a parody or me making a point about stupidity. I have no respect for people who bed hop and my heroines won't unless as I stated I'm making a point about stupidity. Originally I wanted to write a Dark Romance but I couldn't think of a realistic way to get Sesshoumaru and Kagome together for it, so this is my compromise. He's not supposed to be nice so far, people, it'll come though…eventually. This isn't truly a DARK story but it does have elements of it at times. But, don't worry it'll have a happy ending or an ambiguous ending I'm known for. I don't do tragedies after all so you're safe on that front.


	10. Chapter 10

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, TO ME! oh, and I _guess_ you guys too.

**Chapter 10**

"What did you think you were doing, Father?" Sesshoumaru's voice was as cold as glacial ice; his loathing evident as he looked at his sire.

"What does it matter, boy? That's all she's good for. What other reason would there be to mark a human as personal property? Hell, clan property as well, that's all they're good for. You don't mark them for servants, you hire those, and cheaply too. Hell of a lot cheaper than marking."

"My reasons are my own, and they do not involve you raping my property." Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru released his grip on his father's neck as he slung him away from him. The old dog was unrepentant. He didn't understand the real value of Kagome and he wasn't about to enlighten the fool.

"It was hardly rape," Lord Genshu's voice was harsh and defensive and Sesshoumaru found it curious that he would defend himself when so obviously wrong.

"Was it not? She belongs to this Sesshoumaru, not you. I never gave you permission to use her. Nor did you request permission. While, for this month, her punishment was to serve both you and Inuyasha it was still understood that certain lines were not to be crossed. She was and is still my property, not yours."

"You go too far, pup, accusing your own sire of attempted rape." The amber eyes of his sire were nearly as hard and cold as his own.

"I state facts, I do not make accusations. Go nowhere near my property again, Father." Turning on his heel, he left the older male standing against the far wall, half naked. His insult to his father was great, as was the implication that he feared no attack by turning his back on the enraged male.

Truthfully, he **didn't** fear one. Even if his sire **had** attacked, he was confident he would win. While his father rested on past victories of years, centuries, before to inspire fear and respect, Sesshoumaru understood that to be the best meant constant work toward perfection. He intended to live up to his mother's nickname of Maru for him. The only way to do that was through hard work.

CD

Sesshoumaru stalked down the halls to his room, fury and loathing at war within his breast. He couldn't believe that his father had nearly raped the woman. Property or not, there were some things you just didn't do. It might be within Sesshoumaru's rights to bed her, but that didn't make it morally right or honorable to force her, unwilling, into his bed. Sesshoumaru readily admitted to himself that he had a sick sense of humor at times, and it had amused him to lead the girl to believe that he could and would bed her if he so desired. It _was_ within his rights as her owner. He shook his head in disgust; as if he would commit such a dishonor!

Stopping outside his bedroom, he took a deep breath. He knew his eyes were still crimson, he must compose himself; the woman had been frightened enough, she didn't need him terrorizing her further. Reassured that he was as calm as he could be, he slowly opened the door so as not to startle her. Glancing around the sunlit room, it appeared empty. A frown creased his perfect brow; he had ordered her to return here. If she had attempted to escape again, he would not be so lenient, despite the circumstances. It was his part to protect her in exchange for her services. She belonged to him and had no business defying him with another escape attempt.

A soft hiccupping sob caused him to shift his eyes toward the source. Stepping further into the room, he gently shut and locked the door behind him. He didn't need her panicking, trying to run and ending up injured.

She was curled into a ball in a far corner, rocking gently, her forehead pressed against her knees. He could smell the bitter salt of her tears; a soft gasp for breath or a whimper escaped now and again. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs, her back pressed firmly into the corner. A curtain of raven hair, disheveled, flowed around her like a messy cape.

He moved closer and she cringed even further into her corner, aware of his approach and terrified. She curled even more tightly into herself.

It hurt to realize how badly he had failed to protect her. He had known his father lusted for the human, but had dismissed it, never thinking the old male would transgress on his possession. He had felt secure in the knowledge that, since she was his personal property, and, by law, none could touch her without his permission, his father wouldn't act on his lusts. He had been wrong and now his plans would be delayed. He needed her loyalty and wanted her trust.

He paused, crouching a short distance from her, "Kagome," he said softly. Her shoulders flinched slightly at his voice. "Look at me." A distressed whimper met his ears and she hugged her legs tighter to her chest, balling still smaller. "Look at me, girl," his voice was still soft and cajoling, but it brooked no argument.

She lifted her head slowly, her reddened eyes peering fearfully over her knees, focusing on him. Blinking rapidly, Kagome tried to dispel her tears. The fear lacing her scent was nauseating, the salt from her tears burned his nose, but the vacant hollow look in her eyes sent a sharp pang to his chest. He did not truly care for the girl, but he did have enough compassion to feel sympathy for her. She was his to protect and he had nearly failed her, in his own home, no less.

"You are to change out of the maid fuku and into your own clothing. Wash the scent off of you before you do so. You will no longer be required to wear that outfit." The relief that flickered through her eyes caused his muscles to relax slightly. He hadn't even realized he was tense until he felt the tightness loosen. "You are not to attend to Lord Genshu, nor go near him without my presence. Understood?"

Kagome's head lifted farther from the support of her knees the longer he spoke. At his announcement that she wasn't to be alone with his sire again, she nodded as waves of relief flooded her. Her very aura relaxed and brushed against his in gentle soothing waves. The only time he had been in contact with her magic was when they had fought for dominance; this gentle caress of _gratitude?_ was unaccustomed, but pleasant. He was pleased he had made the decision to interfere with his father's nefarious intentions. He needed the woman's trust, if his plans for her were to succeed. Unlike his sire, his plans were mostly benign; though she may not view his methods as such.

"This Sesshoumaru… apologizes… that I did not heed the warning your mark gave off sooner. Had I immediately investigated the reason for its activation, you would not have been put in that position."

"I don't understand," she whispered, her voice a soft, dry rasp.

Sesshoumaru sighed, almost inaudibly. Rising from his crouching position before her, he went to the closet they shared to find her fresh clothing. Glancing through her belongings, he realized for the first time how little the woman owned. Her spare sailor fuku hung innocently next to only a few pairs of pants and shirts. Nearly all of the clothing in the closet was his. He would have to rectify that. She would need to dress the part for her future role. He grabbed the closest things and returned to the girl.

"As my property, you work for me, willingly or not." He began, "As your owner it is my responsibility to care for you and protect you. Your mark not only shows everyone to whom you belong and your status in my household, but it allows me to know if you are in danger."

"Not that I'm ungrateful, but why would that matter?" Kagome's brows were furrowed, showing the confusion echoed in her soft voice.

"I imagine, as a Westerner, you view the practice of marking in the way you would slavery." At Kagome's nod, he decided to endeavor to explain as best he could. Perhaps she would understand where few Westerners even bothered to try. "It is a symbiotic relationship. While I 'paid' for you and marked you, even though it was against your will, you also gained certain privileges. The act of paying is to compensate the family of the individual marked for the loss of a unique member of their family. The process you went through when being registered is to determine your material worth to your family. Emotional worth can not to be calculated, it is too intangible, there are too many variables.

"By owning you, I gain someone who will serve me in whatever capacity I direct, who will be loyal to my interests, as my interests are your interests, and will obey. You gain someone who will house, feed, clothe, provide whatever is necessary for your health and protect you. The mark itself alerts me when you are in possible danger. Mild danger is indicated to both of us as an itching sensation. Grave danger is a burning sensation."

"You say it's symbiotic, but you can order me to do anything, as long as it's not illegal. You can harm me in anyway, as long as it doesn't do permanent damage." Kagome's blue eyes hardened as her voice became steely. "You can do what your father tried to and I have no recourse," she hissed.

"My father lost any honor he had years ago," Sesshoumaru snarled, causing Kagome to press herself further into the corner. "I do not expect a foreigner to understand. Yes, I could have you in my bed by force, if I so desired, and there would be nothing you could do about it." He watched as her lip curled back in a silent human snarl. His own temper was rising now; her accusations toward him were justifiable, given her recent experience at his sire's hands, but unfounded. "I would still protect you, feed you, clothe you, and see to your needs. That is what you get out of it and if I choose to utilize your services to me by using you as a whore, then that is within my rights. Be grateful that I have no desire to do so. You belong to me and, while my father broke the law by touching you against my wishes, you are mine to do with as I please."

Throwing the clothing at her, he watched as it hit her, the soft fabric doing nothing but venting some of his anger. Their situation was one he didn't want to discuss any further. He was furious that he had ignored the warnings of her mark whenever she had been in his father's presence. He was furious that his father would risk his wrath by attacking his property in such a manner. He was furious with the woman for her accusations against him when he was within his rights to demand almost anything from her. And he was no longer in any mood to struggle to explain the intricacies of an ancient law that was illegal in most countries, and her comprehension and knowledge of which was completely outlandish and distorted. "Bathe and dress," he snapped. "When you are finished, you may have the day to yourself."

Turning on his heel, he exited his room, slamming the door behind him. The sound of the shaken doorframe and caused Kagome to jump; she was surprised it hadn't splintered from the force Sesshoumaru used. Gingerly uncurling from her defensive position, she worked the blood back into her extremities while thinking over her discussion with Sesshoumaru. She chose not to think about her experience with Lord Genshu. She would be quite happy never thinking about the disgusting, old pervert again.

She ran the water as hot as she could stand. She scrubbed her skin raw. She couldn't help it; she still felt Lord Genshu's filthy hands on her skin. She felt he had somehow contaminated her with his touch; from her wrists to her thighs, and even the places her skin had been protected by that cursed maid's uniform. Only after her skin was bright red from her efforts did she force herself to stop; but it took considerable willpower.

And while she stood in the steaming shower, she thought things over; mainly, the conversation she had had with Sesshoumaru. She grudgingly came to the realization that she owed Sesshoumaru. He had saved her. He had recognized by the burning of her mark that she was in trouble and came for her.

No matter her other issues with the arrogant youkai, after considering all that had happened that morning, she reluctantly acknowledged that _he_ had never harmed her. _He_ never required her to do demeaning tasks like Inuyasha had. _He_ never attacked her as Lord Genshu had. Overall, he had treated her with respect and consideration, despite her position as his property. Groaning, she realized that owed him an apology for her earlier behavior. Well, at least she had the rest of the day off to work up the courage to do it.

All things considered, maybe he wasn't such a bad guy? If she was stuck with him for the rest of her life, perhaps, just perhaps, they could get to know each other. Conceivably, even become friends, given enough time? Say, maybe 20 – 30 years? She felt unsure about the idea of befriending her owner, but the rest of her life was a long time to be alone.

**A/N:** Sesshoumaru has done a 90 deg turnabout now, he still has 90 deg left but hey he's a tough nut to turn. And Kagome is starting to understand a tinny tiny bit about marking in Japan. It'll take both of them a while though.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

He watched her, discreetly, in the days that followed. She was nervous, jumpy. She wasn't eating properly, nor was she sleeping well. It was obvious that the incident with his father had disturbed her more that he had originally thought. When she had apologized for her behavior towards him, he had been surprised, but graciously accepted it. He understood her reaction and had dismissed it; she'd been through a traumatic experience and her actions weren't entirely rational. He couldn't comprehend being in such a situation: to have someone force themselves upon his person? It was simply unfathomable to him.

Whimpering and mumbled pleas made him restless in his sleep. Wrinkling his brow, he slowly awoke, wondering what was wrong. Blinking heavily, Sesshoumaru glanced around his moon-dappled room. It was quiet; whatever had awakened him wasn't present now. Frustrated, he shifted beneath his blankets, readjusted his pillows, and prepared to return to his slumbers.

As he closed his eyes, a feminine whimper disturbed him again. Sitting up, annoyed, he peered over the edge of his bed at the female tossing on the futon below him. Anguish, seasoned with fear, permeated her scent, and he wondered how he had missed it. Debating on what to do, he watched as her delicate features scrunched up and she turned restlessly, throwing her blankets off, exposing her sweat-slicked form to the cool room.

A nightmare? He wondered if anything he should do? He could ignore it, could he not? Simply go back to sleep and allow her to deal with it. Surely she would wake herself up, once the nightmare got bad enough. Frowning, he wondered if she'd wake up screaming or, worse, crying. Maybe he should awaken her.

Her mumbled pleas were getting louder, as she began to thrash. "No," Kagome pleaded, her voice desperate as she moaned in her sleep. "Stop it!" came out as a cry, causing him to cringe. He suddenly realized _what_ she was dreaming about. Guilt blossomed in his chest. It was not _he_ who had attacked her, true. But he should have suspected something when his sire ordered her to wear that damned maid fuku; none of the other servants wore such. He should have suspected something when his father ordered her to awaken him in the mornings. The old youkai could have used an alarm clock. None of it was _his_ fault and _he_ had stopped it. But that didn't stop him from feeling guilty because she had been handled so carelessly, cruelly. She belonged to him and it was his duty to protect her, a duty in which he had nearly failed. He couldn't let her suffer any further from that failure. Decision made, Sesshoumaru swung his legs off the bed and knelt beside the thrashing, whining woman, her pleas and whimpers cutting him as surely as any knife.

"Kagome," he whispered as he reached a hand toward her shoulder, intent on waking her. As his clawed hand neared her sweat-slicked skin, her magic flared in her fearful distress and burst around her, like cool waves breaking against a cliff. His own fiery magic surged in response, but he held it firm and forced it down. He needed to wake her before she caused the weaker youkai in the manor any damage.

"Kagome," he repeated louder, reaching for her again. He pushed aside the instincts that demanded he answer her unconscious threat. His nature required he burn away her magic to show her who was in charge. "Kagome!" Forcing his energy to stay confined, he accepted the slight burns on his hand as he pushed past her defenses and roughly shook her shoulder.

"STOP!" Her voice was shrill in the otherwise quiet night; echoing off the walls and reverberating through the still air. She sat upright, starring. Sesshoumaru fought to keep from covering his ears, thankful that her aura receded within her upon awakening. The burns on his hand were rapidly healing; turning from a sunburned pink to the moon-kissed color it normally was.

"Kagome, you are safe." her eyes were glazed, caught halfway between the terror of the dream and exhaustion. Her ebony tresses, wet with sweat, clung to her. She didn't seem to be fully aware; her eyes were dilated from the dark and her fear; she kept glancing around, as if unsure of where she was. "Kagome," he repeated sternly, demanding, with just her name, that she acknowledge him. The immediate danger of her killing the lesser youkai in the manor past, his aura settled, ceasing its demands to be released. His body slowly uncoiled, the tension seeping out of him.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's voice was a tentative murmur, as if she was afraid that it wasn't really him kneeling next to her.

"Hn. You will desist with your night terrors." Standing, he moved back to his bed, ready to reclaim what sleep he could before morning. The smell of her fear, however, did not dissipate upon her awakening. Shifting uncomfortably under his blankets, he listened to her rapid heartbeats and heavy breathing in the otherwise quite night. "Kagome."

"Yes," she whispered.

"Get in." He shifted over to the other side of his bed, pulling the bedding down, allowing her ample room.

"What?" Kagome sat up and peered over the edge of his bed. He could smell her wariness.

"Get in. I cannot sleep while you reek of fear. If you are next to me, then you know no one can get you without going through this Sesshoumaru," he paused for a moment before adding quietly, "you know that I will not allow harm to come to you, nor will I act as my sire."

Kagome sat for a moment on her futon thinking over the 'offer' to share his bed. She didn't appreciate, hell, she _resented_ her enslavement to him. But, he also had his own sense of honor. It was a strange concept, one she didn't understand. He defended her against his father but reasserted that she belonged to him to use as he willed. He would allow her to sleep in his bed in lieu of comforting her. She wasn't even sure if he knew how to comfort.

However, she knew she was safe for the time being. She knew that Lord Genshu was in his room, sleeping, several floors above and in the opposite wing. But, despite this, she was afraid. Her knowledge that Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow her to be harmed did nothing to ease the fear of what could have happened, what had **nearly** happened. The feel of hands running across her skin haunted her.

Though hesitant, she rose from her futon and tossed the covers aside, sliding in next to Sesshoumaru on his bed. She was unexpectedly overcome with the irrational urge to be next to him. She couldn't block out the little voice that told her if she was in Sesshoumaru's bed, then Lord Genshu couldn't touch her if he came after her in the night. Not that he would risk Sesshoumaru's wrath by stealing her from her futon. Besides, it would be nice to wake up in a real bed in the morning. Strangely, she felt safer as she snuggled into the soft pillow. Before she drifted off she whispered a quite, "thank you."

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly before falling asleep himself.

CD

* * *

"Wake up."

Kagome grumbled slightly before tugging the comforter over her head. It was Saturday, her day 'off' from Sesshoumaru; though there was still school to deal with. She could hear someone moving around the room and an impatient huff before quiet settled around her. Sighing contentedly, Kagome snuggled into her cozy nest of blankets, ready to drop off again. Unexpectedly, cold air slammed into her suddenly shivering body. Her blissful nest of warmth was gone. Sitting up wide-eyed with a gasp, Kagome looked around frantically, shivering in the early morning chill.

"Get up."

Sesshoumaru! It was he who had ordered her to rise for the day. God, she should have known. It wasn't the first time that he'd used an underhanded tactic, like removing her nice, comfy blankets, in order to get her up. Really what did he have against sleep? Sure, he didn't need much of it, but he still needed it! And so did she!

Sighing in defeat, she nearly fell off the bed when she moved to get up. Luckily, she caught herself before she went tumbling. She had forgotten, with the sudden thrust into consciousness, that she had climbed into Sesshoumaru's bed last night. The height difference between her futon and his bed could have caused her to land embarrassed and painfully on her backside. It was a poor start to what was looking to be a not-so-promising morning.

"When you are done putting away your futon, you will pack your things. We will be leaving for Kyoto mid-morning."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," she answered dutifully. Wait, what? "Um, why are we going to Kyoto? And what about school?"

Sesshoumaru just stared at her with cold amber eyes as she busied herself with putting away her bedding. "I believe a change of location would be best for you. Also, in a few weeks the kendo tournament will begin. The dojo at Kyoto is better equipped than the one here. I have already withdrawn you from high school. You will no longer attend."

Sesshoumaru had no intention of telling her that, while she slept in, his bastard of a half-brother had approached him concerning her. Inuyasha had complained that Kikyou wasn't putting out, since she was angry at him for some transgression or another. The hanyou had the gall to request the 'use' Kagome to sate his disgusting lusts. Needless to say, Inuyasha wouldn't be going to school today either, and probably not until next week. He would need the time to heal. Sesshoumaru wasn't known to share well. Some dogs were just downright possessive and Sesshoumaru was one of them.

Oh, yes, after these last few events, it was definitely time for a change in scenery.

"You just pulled me out? Then why was I going in the first place, if you didn't care about my attendance?" Kagome let out a frustrated huff.

Sesshoumaru's lips thinned slightly at her casual questioning of him. "I allowed you to attend so you would have a sense of normalcy while you adjusted to your new situation. Now, get your things together, we leave soon."

Kagome stared numbly after Sesshoumaru as he exited their shared bedroom. He had allowed her to attend school so she wouldn't feel completely adrift? It was for her benefit? It didn't make sense to her, but she found that the whole concept of marking that the Japanese used didn't make sense to her. She still didn't understand how what his father tried to do was dishonorable, but if Sesshoumaru had tried it, it was acceptable. Something about ownership, she guessed, but he seemed offended at the idea. God, she didn't understand anything anymore!

Deciding she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, she rushed to pack her meager possessions. She wanted out of this house and away from Lord Genshu and she was more than willing to go to Kyoto to do it. Even if it meant she was following Sesshoumaru there. For some odd reason, she felt safer when he was around. Weird, but there it was.

CD

**A/N:** Okay, I'll address some issues raised with Kagome's behavior. Several people have said that she should be fighting more, ect. Well, she was in shock at first and now she's playing catch up. You need to keep in mind the time line. Since she's been marked only a little over a month has past. During that month she's been marked, tried to run, caught, publicly harassed by class mates, humiliated, nearly raped, and trying to adjust to a way of life she didn't even know about. So yeah it's been rough. Now that they're leaving she'll start to come out a bit more, but don't expect anything major right now. Give the girl some time.

Once again a big thank you to RowdyJaner!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kagome sighed, glancing through the window of the Genshu corporate jet as they neared Kyoto. It was certainly a different level of travel than she had ever experienced. The creamy leather seats cradled her in luxurious softness. The thick, plush carpeting enticed her to kick her shoes off just to run her toes through it. She wondered what Sesshoumaru would think if she did so.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was working on his laptop, a crease between his brows. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked tentatively.

"Hn..." He barely gave her a glance.

"I was wondering, could I call my parents? They haven't heard from me since this god-awful nightmare began." Her eyes fell from his face to study her fidgeting hands. "I'm not sure they even know I was marked. For all I know they think I'm still living with Sango's family." She finished on a soft, sad note.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the young woman sitting next to him on the plane. Her hair was once again swept up to 'proudly' display her mark. She had her head slightly down to avoid looking at him. He recognized her posture, it was her 'I'm not sure if I'll be getting into trouble' look.

"I am surprised you haven't requested it before now," he stated casually, his voice devoid of emotion, though he hadn't appreciated the 'god-awful nightmare' remark.

"I wasn't sure if you'd let me," she murmured.

"I see no reason why you should be denied such a basic thing as contact with your family. I'm sure they know by now what has transpired. They will have received recompense by now." Tossing her the cell phone he fished out of his carry-on bag, he went back to work on his laptop.

Clutching the phone, Kagome looked at him in wonder. He was allowing her to make an international call on his handy? She was surprised it even called international. Kagome remembered her American friends complaining occasionally that theirs couldn't call the States. And wouldn't the charges for such a call be horrendous? Deciding not to address that issue, she quickly dialed her home number after remembering Deutschland's country code.

"Hallo," Her mother's soft, lilting voice came over the line.

"Mama, its Kagome," she couldn't keep the tears of happiness from filling her eyes at the sound of her mother's voice. Turning to look out the plane's window, she tried vainly to hide her face from Sesshoumaru. It had always seemed so odd to Kagome that her mother's lyrical voice could pronounce such guttural words and make them sound like music.

"Kagome! It's been forever since you called. Why have you not called before? Your father and I have been so worried about you."

"Um, well, you see, mama, I got into a bit of trouble," she began uncertainly. She really didn't want to tell her mama that she was going to be living in Japan permanently because she was marked as personal property.

"Ja, I know, young lady."

"You do?" Kagome's heart seemed to plummet into her stomach. She was at once relieved that she didn't have to tell her mama the news and afraid of what she would think.

"Ja, we suspected something when a large amount of money was deposited in our account. I asked the bank who it was from and why." Kagome heard a pained sigh and her heart clenched at the sound.

"I am so sorry, mama. I tried to leave after I was marked, but Lord Sesshoumaru found me before I could board the plane." She surreptitiously wiped her tears away before they could fall.

"It's alright, sweetie. It was our fault for not warning you about marking. We honestly never considered it a possibility with you being Deutsche and it being so rarely done anymore. We had thought to warn you but as I said we didn't consider it likely." Her mama's voice turned stern, "You must understand; it is not a shameful thing to be marked as personal property. I know things are done differently there than here in Deutschland, and that it is probably scary, but the youkai who marked you will take good care of you."

"Mama, how can you say it's not shameful? I'm a slave, for god's sake!" She didn't understand how her mama was telling her it was all okay. Was it because of the money she was paid? Surely not, it was her mama and papa who taught her that money wasn't everything.

"This is one of the reasons why foreigners are normally not marked; they just don't understand the differences between their values and ours. If you believe nothing else, Kagome, know that, no matter what, you are _not_ in a shameful position. There is nothing wrong with being personal property; especially if your master is powerful. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Mama, I don't even have free will." Kagome huffed, while ignoring the snort from her companion. "I have to do everything he says."

"Kagome," her mother said, the exasperation clear in her voice, "of course you have free will; don't be so dramatic. Free will cannot be taken away. Your choices may have been limited, perhaps even severely, but free will always remains."

Kagome knew that her mother was trying to reassure her and that she wouldn't lie in this situation. If her mama said that it wasn't shameful, then it wasn't, but it didn't take away the sting her loss of freedom caused her. And perhaps she _was_ being a bit overly dramatic about the free will; Sesshoumaru wasn't oppressive, he didn't stand over her directing her every move, nor had he yet raised his hand to her.

A sudden clearing of throat and she glanced up to see the stewardess looking at her sternly. Kagome glanced away willing the tears that threatened to fall to dry. She hadn't shed one publicly yet and she didn't desire to start now.

"It's time to turn off all electronic devices, we'll be landing soon." The woman's voice was curt and her face screamed disapproval.

"Mama, I love you and I miss you so much. I have to go now." Whispering a quick, heartfelt goodbye to her mother, Kagome closed the handy and passed it back to Sesshoumaru under the Stewardess' frown.

The woman turned to Sesshoumaru, her face lightened by a winsome smile, "Lord Sesshoumaru, if you'd be so kind as to put away all electronic devices at your earliest convenience, we'll be landing shortly." The woman's suddenly sugary voice was enough to send Kagome into a diabetic coma.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru gave the woman an icy glance for her discourtesy towards Kagome.

The woman suddenly found her presence required elsewhere - immediately.

Kagome sighed heavily and looked out the window. The landing was perfect, as was to be expected from Lord Genshu's company jet.

They were the only ones on this flight. From what Sesshoumaru had said the jet was available to any of the CEO's and execs to use for business, as well as for the Genshu family whenever they desired. Part of her wasn't surprised that no one else was traveling the day they were. She wouldn't want to fly with Sesshoumaru either, if she'd had a choice.

But, then again, to be fair, he was a lot less tyrannical than she originally feared; he was actually pretty lenient with her. She got away with a lot. She wasn't sure how other property was treated but she reluctantly admitted it wasn't too horrible being his slave. Shaking her head, she refocused on where they were going.

In the days that followed, they fell into a routine, not one that she particularly enjoyed at first. It seemed that Sesshoumaru was intent on getting his money's worth out of her, she deliberated grimly. She had thought that working for Inuyasha had been bad. But oh, no, working for Sesshoumaru was much, much worse. It seemed that Sesshoumaru was _very_ serious about winning the national kendo tournament. He had her up at the crack of dawn to help him with his equipment. Once prepared, he trained until breakfast, which came well past sunrise. Kagome took this time to practice her developing skill of sleeping upright against a wall while Sesshoumaru pretended not to notice.

After breakfast, he instructed her on the handling of his business and personal paperwork as well as his private correspondence so he could continue his practice. She hadn't realized he would even _have_ such. However, unlike Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's life wasn't all fun and games. Actually, she didn't think he had any fun at all. Well, unless you counted kendo as fun, which he took far too seriously in her opinion.

Much of the paperwork was for his father's business in Tokyo. She asked why the Lord of the West ran a company out of Tokyo instead of Kyoto and was informed that Tokyo was more suited to business. Sesshoumaru also owned a large stock portfolio that he had acquired over the years and she was directed to check the performance of each stock daily. She was to trade them as well, depending on how they performed. She felt like his unpaid executive assistant; and didn't she need a degree in business for that?

Kagome sighed again for the hundredth time in the last hour. She hated going through his private correspondence the most. It consisted of everything from 'sign this, it's important', to 'you are invited to whatever' and even, the scarier for her, 'please mate myself, my daughter, niece, sister, etc.' These females obviously didn't know Sesshoumaru if they wanted him as a mate. The man was a walking glacier!

Apparently Sesshoumaru hated his father's company. Well, to be more accurate, he hated working for the company, even though it was as a member of the Board of Directors. There was still a lot of responsibility that came with the position and he couldn't ignore it. So far he'd been able to get out of having to work directly for the disgusting old hentai. He had also, up to that point, been able to escape taking a mate so early in life. She'd discovered that if he were a human he'd be only a few years older than she was. It had surprised her even more that there was pressure on him to take a mate; it was something about the heir needing an heir.

However, the absolutely worst part of living in Kyoto wasn't the new responsibilities she'd been given. It wasn't living in an actual palace dating back to the feudal era; which made her feel like she was living in a museum, leaving her afraid to touch anything, afraid to even breathe for fear of damaging the priceless relics scattered about like knickknacks. No, the worst part of living in Kyoto was Sesshoumaru, or, more precisely, her changing relationship with him.

It had started out small enough. If she was truly honest it had started the night he allowed her into his bed when she had had that first nightmare. Then he took her away from the place that was not only the source of the nightmare but had all the reminders of it. Then she was allowed to call her mom, like she wasn't a slave. Oh, and it got worse. She was given honest-to-goodness responsibilities, which she craved, and was treated like a respected, intelligent person.

He had even trusted her enough to allow her to go shopping for new clothes without him, though he didn't seem impressed by the simple, durable clothing choices she had made. The shopping trip had, though, reinforced her realization that she would be recognized as Lord Sesshoumaru's Marked, even if he wasn't with her. The salespeople had dropped other customers to come wait on her, whether it was a matter of prestige or for good gossip, she couldn't say. His driver had followed her, ostensibly to carry her bags, but she suspected it was to keep people away - he was a big youkai.

Then there was the way Sesshoumaru consulted her on the decisions she made without dismissing her sometimes risky ideas for his investments and the company - most of which had paid off. She seemed to have a knack for this business thing. He had been quite impressed by her native abilities and had informed her that she would start college courses in the fall for a bachelor's degree in business management. She had glowed all day from the praise, despite herself.

He still demanded that she sleep in his room, but now it made her feel safe. She knew he wouldn't hurt her; he had protected her, after all. He also initiated a daily ritual of discussing the day's happenings before bed. It wasn't always business-related; it could be about anything and often was. To her horror, she realized, after about two months, that they were becoming something very similar to friends. That was a thought that opened her eyes and left her staring into the darkness of their room while he slept.

Not only that, but tomorrow the first kendo match for the national championships would take place. Sesshoumaru had tried to explain the rules to her but she found them confusing. She just couldn't grasp it beyond: the wooden sword is a shinai, and the clothes are called bōgu; and there was the folding of the hakama, with five pleats, folded just so. He then attempted to explain that the shinai could also be replaced by another wooden sword called a bokken, for doing katas...from there it went downhill. When her eyes glazed over, he gave up.

Kagome did remember that tomorrow's tournament was _only_ the national one. There was a worldwide one as well, held every three years. But that wouldn't take place until next year - in Brazil. He would, of course, be participating in it and, thus, she would attend as well. She wasn't exactly bummed at the thought of going to Brazil next year; she only hoped that she'd get a chance to see the sights. And it was with such thoughts in her head that she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

The tournament had begun hours ago. The kendoists moved with power and grace across the floor, striking their shinai together in what appeared to be a kind of armed dance. She admitted to herself that there was beauty in their movements. But she didn't understand what was really going on, she didn't really care and she was bored.

Oh sure, there were moments of excitement, when two opponents erupted in a flurry of movement, rather like a fencing match, but, for the most part, they seemed to circle and dance, move forwards and back to the weird rhythm of their shinai strikes. She admitted that it was, at some points, riveting to watch Sesshoumaru move flawlessly against his opponents; however, it was tedious as well: he won every round. Not one was even close to a tie! Every round went to him. It hadn't mattered if the opponent was human, hanyou or youkai, he won. He was just that good and it was obvious. Every move was made to perfection. It was hardly a surprise that, by the end of the day, he had won the championship.

Fascinating, and her feet hurt from standing for so long. She propped herself up on Sesshoumaru's spare shinai, something of which he probably wouldn't approve. At least he didn't trust her to maintain his equipment; he attended to that himself, perhaps recognizing that her lack of interest would probably show in the improper care of his precious gear.

She started upright when she realized he had won the final round and was now approaching, removing his helmet, gauntlets and handing them to her along with his favored shinai. Upon his victory, she resigned herself to standing behind him, holding the men, kote and shinai, as everyone clamored to congratulate the victor. Her mark was prominently displayed, so there was no danger of anyone infringing on her space. She sighed heavily, earning a glance from her master.

She reflected on the day's events, remembering that there had been a bit of excitement, however brief, when Sesshoumaru went up against Inuyasha. Honestly, Kagome had forgotten that the hanyou had wanted to participate in the tournament. In the upheaval of her life in the past three months, she had forgotten that the entire reason for Inuyasha hiring her was to stay on the Kendo team and compete in the nationals. He had desperately wanted to defeat his brother.

The difference in their styles was astounding. She recalled listening to Inuyasha complain that Sesshoumaru was just lucky, but today's match proved his edge was that of excellent training, skill and talent; not to mention hours upon hours of practice. Inuyasha's moves were jerky in comparison and he often failed to achieve all points when making a hit. Sesshoumaru's moves flowed like water, smooth and precise; it appeared as if he knew Inuyasha's moves before the hanyou even thought of them. Perhaps he did. He would have been in a position to watch his younger brother practice, after all.

That round had certainly been the most spirited one, mainly due to Inuyasha's wild exuberance, but it had also been a highly uneven match and Sesshoumaru was the clear victor. After Inuyasha's stunning defeat, she was glad he hadn't made any attempt to speak with her. He was never her favorite person; she thought him lazy, inconsiderate, narcissistic and irresponsible. She also laid a great deal of the blame for her current situation on him. She still desired to strangle the loud-mouthed lout and the added stress of her 'master's' victory might have proved too much for her.

CD

Being at the tournament, she had found that there _was_ a positive side to being Sesshoumaru's Marked; it made her off limits to any who might harass her regarding her social status. She still viewed her situation with a Western mindset, not quite understanding that to insult her was to insult him. But it also left her rather isolated; it was as though there was an invisible fence around her, despite the throng of kendo spectators swarming around Sesshoumaru.

She was startled when someone actually approached her, breaching her invisible barrier. She was surprised and annoyed that her first instinct was to look for Sesshoumaru. She had grown accustomed to people avoiding her in fear of upsetting her master. He had a tendency to glare at anyone who appeared to be too friendly with her. While such tendencies had annoyed her at first, after the 'Lord Genshu incident' she was rather grateful. She really didn't feel all that comfortable around others since then, especially males.

The lithe male who approached her now flashed a smile that made Shippo's dull in comparison. She felt a little wary, nerves fluttering around in her belly, but she dismissed them. The sensation came back, however, when he noticed her mark and, instead of veering off in another direction, his bright green eyes sparkled. Everyone else had avoided her for fear of her master's wrath or, perhaps, they felt a lack of interest in conversing with property. This male, however, seemed eager to associate with her.

She was startled that she was nervous to be in a social situation. For all the months that she had been in Kyoto, her only companion had been Sesshoumaru. He had always been rather protective of her. Even before the 'Lord Genshu Incident' he had kept her close. She was still required to sleep in his room and to let him know exactly where she was at all times. It was restricting, but after 'The Incident' it was comforting to know that he not only knew where she was but could tell if she was in trouble.

Kagome tried to tamp down her anxious feelings as the brown-haired, green-eyed male approached her with his dazzling smile. Though she noticed his interest peaked when he realized who she was she brushed the oddity off. She might as well enjoy what little socializing she could while she had the chance. She wasn't foolish enough to think that she'd see this male again. Sesshoumaru barely allowed her out of his sight these days.

"What a wonderful tournament!" his cheerful voice cut across the pervasive silence that surrounded her as he entered her little 'bubble'.

"Ja, it was interesting," Kagome responded. Interesting in the way that there was no true competition for her 'master' and interesting that her belief that Sesshoumaru spent way too much time practicing was confirmed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Your Lord is a master of the Art of Kendo."

"Ja, he has put much work into preparing for this day." The green eyes twinkled at her slight German accent.

"It shows in the fluidity of his movements. My Sensei told me to watch him carefully so that I would understand the perfection of our Art." He then went on to exclaim over certain of Sesshoumaru's actions. The conversation flowed around her but never seemed to actually penetrate her mind. Everything said was trite. She didn't need to think about her answers; it was the same conversation being repeated by most of the spectators who had gathered around their champion. Kagome knew that and didn't care. She was conversing with someone who wasn't Sesshoumaru. That alone made even the most boring conversation worthwhile.

A feeling of suffocation hit her, almost at the same moment that Sesshoumaru seemed to materialize beside her. His amber-colored eyes were colder than she'd seen them in a long time as he appraised her companion. The boy bowed with great respect and offered his enthusiastic congratulations on his win. Sesshoumaru gave a nearly-nonexistent nod then turned, dismissing the male and commanding her with one word: "Come."

She didn't hesitate; she stowed his gear, gathered the bags and trudged after him. A hastily muttered "cheers" to the male was all she managed before hurrying to catch up to the rapidly retreating figure. Sesshoumaru's highhandedness irked her. It rode against the etiquette she had learned from childhood to leave so abruptly and rudely. Her good manners insisted she excuse herself less rudely from her temporary companion. She just didn't have the time and Sesshoumaru would probably pout if she had taken it.

"Spoiled, inconsiderate, self-indulgent, rude, ill-mannered snot," she grumbled under her breath as she struggled to keep up with him, not realizing he heard every word she uttered. If he had, well, he deserved it.

**Translations: **

**Slang: **

_Cheers_-casual goodbye

**A/N:** This chapter brought to you mostly by RowdyJaner! Go Jane! This was as far as I got before my muse left this story for another…several. The whore. Luckily I rarely write in a linear fashion. Meaning I have anywhere from a sentence to several paragraphs written with no idea WHERE they are going. Jane took some of those and smashed them into the next few chapters, after I told her what I wanted to do and we discussed it. She's the best beta EVER people.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The weeks that followed the tournament brought a new peace to their lives. Sesshoumaru still worked out every morning, but it was with less intensity. Nor did he insist that she accompany him each morning, what was the point when she was so obviously not impressed by the elegance of his art? The afternoons he now spent painting; she was surprised to find he was a gifted abstract artist. When she questioned him, he told her that such was the way of the Samurai – he was a cultured warrior, not a savage. She couldn't stop the inelegant snort which that comment generated. At which point, he offered to allow her to wash all the windows and scrub all the floors in the palace. She chose to make a strategic withdrawal to his study where she continued her research into certain companies that were trading on the Nisei stock exchange.

He was pleased that she was becoming used to being in his company, and would even seek him out on occasion. His plans were moving forward at an acceptable pace. He was even more pleased that she shared his opinion on Inuyasha, only she felt that _she_ was more entitled to strangle the hanyou than his own half-brother was!

Their daily conversations were one of the brightest spots in his day. He delighted in her quick wit and sharp mind. She had grown so comfortable with him that at times she actually spoke her own mind, not what she thought he wanted to hear. He could tell the difference, it showed in her posture and eyes, when she was being the dutiful slave. He much preferred the spirited individual who engaged him with upraised head and sparkling blue eyes. Then there was her laughter. He loved hearing her laugh. It was like the sun shining after days of rain. And his dry humor seemed the perfect spark to set her off. It was such a luxury to return to his room with her, the room filled with her scent, her presence, to talk, laugh, argue and sleep.

But it was the sleeping that was becoming an issue for him. She had returned to her futon upon their arrival in Kyoto. He had been prepared for her to continue sleeping in his bed. He had found that morning after her nightmare that his bed was more comfortable with her in it. However, he couldn't just order her into his bed. Well, he could, but that would upset his plans, as well as Kagome. He needed her to trust him completely. He wanted to know the inner Kagome, the self she shielded from the world at large and him. But that would only come with time and a show of trust on his part. Patience was the way to bind her to him.

"Kagome," the smooth baritone floated to her from down the hall; she choked back a groan. She knew better than to delay when he summoned her. His sulking was normally far worse than any punishment. They may have begun to share a twisted sort of friendship but he was still annoying as hell with his arrogant, conceited ways.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked as she slipped into their shared bedroom. Sesshoumaru was sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed sifting through the documents she had left him hours ago. Knowing him, he was just getting to them, having put them off until the end of the day.

"Next month you will start university. You will be taking a full course load so make sure you can balance your classes with your other duties." Kagome wasn't surprised that he'd expect her to do both. The man was far too self-absorbed to consider allowing her to just attend university, while, heaven forbid, someone else attended him. And would it kill him to do his own work for a change?

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." She answered with a soft sigh. "May I know what classes you have decided I should take?" He handed her a catalog with a schedule and a requirements list.

"The scheduling counselor suggested these courses. I have registered you for the classes on the schedule, but you may change any you feel necessary before school starts." He looked at her subdued expression. "You have choices, Kagome. I will not force you to be something you cannot be. A business degree is a very useful thing; it will enhance your versatility. And give you greater knowledge for dealing with my father's company. You seem far better suited for such than I." She blushed at the praise, but her enthusiasm was lacking. "Is there another course of study you prefer?" He questioned.

"I accept business as my major, may I choose a minor?" She peered up at him, hope gleaming in her eyes.

"I am agreeable to that. Business will be your major and your minor studies will be your decision." She smiled a little; it was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. She looked at the bedside clock, it was late and she might as well get ready for bed. Gathering her robe and pajamas she went down the hall to the bathroom that had become hers. She returned to find Sesshoumaru was in one of his chatty moods. It had become common for him to question her about anything and everything that came to his mind during their nightly conversations. She could tell from the way he was looking at her that tonight would be more of a Q&A session rather than him confiding in her. Settling down on her futon, she waited barely a heartbeat before he began. The upside to these sessions was that he reciprocated and allowed her to question him in turn.

"Your parents are Japanese yet you are German. Why did they adopt you?" It had bothered him. Yes, her parents were immigrants in another country but to adopt a child of that country, a foreigner? Did bloodlines mean nothing to them?

"They couldn't have children of their own. My birth parents died when I was still a baby I've never known anyone other than the Higurashi's." Kagome had come to understand all too well over her months of living in Japan that the average Japanese person held a distrust of foreigners and that there was an emphasis on blood purity. The national xenophobia wasn't as bad as had been in centuries past it was still prevalent. While she took a dim view of such xenophobia, she had learned to ignore the whispered comments about "stupid foreigners" that came her way. Thankfully, there were always those who simply wanted to be friendly or sate their curiosity about a stranger; individuals who were more open of mind.

"It is still a very unusual thing to do, for Japanese." He commented.

"My Mother and Father knew my birth parents. They were very good friends. When my parents died, Mom and Dad were more than happy to honor their friendship by adopting me."

He frowned at her. "You mean you know who your birth parents were? You know their level in society?"

"Yes."

"Why did you not tell the clerk this when you were evaluated? It would have raised your value. Your parents would have had greater compensation."

"I told you then that I would not participate in such a degrading act – as if a person could truly be compensated for with _money_!" She radiated scorn as she said the word. "There is no amount of money you could give my parents for my loss. I am their daughter. I am the one who would have cared for them when they grew old. I am the one who would have given them grandchildren to love and spoil. I am the one who loves and respects them. How do you equate that to money?" She met his gaze fearlessly, her eyes flashing blue fire, her power rising in cool waves in her anger.

"As I have said before, emotion has no place in the equation." He remained calm, refusing to match her anger. "Your birth parents, who were they?"

"They were professors, at the University in Bremen. My father was an astrophysicist and my mother was a linguist. Mom and Dad told me stories about them as I grew up. They were both only children and had no other family. It was an unusual friendship due to their differing status but it worked."

"How were they killed?"

"I developed jaundice after I was born, so my mother was released from the hospital before I was. They were killed in an auto accident on their way home. They had made the Higurashi's my legal guardians, should anything happen to them, so Mom and Dad claimed me and then adopted me. Mom has often said that my birth mother had feelings, premonitions…like she knew they would not be raising me, that they were going to die."

"Kagome, I am sorry you lost your birth parents so young."

"Don't be. I was very lucky. Mom and Dad have been wonderful parents and I love them very much. Just as they love me. I would do anything for them." She met his eyes again and he saw the truth of her words and the pain of her loss.

"So your birth mother had premonitions? Is it she from whom you inherited your powers?" He leaned towards her, awaiting her answer.

"No, actually, Mom said I inherited my power from my father. His mother and grandmother were both homeopathic healers." Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Healers?" She nodded, smiling at his reaction. "I suppose that you had planned to follow in their footsteps?" She shook her head.

"No, I can heal, but it doesn't come easily to me," she shrugged. "My powers are more easily used for defense."

"Tell me more about your family."

"No, it is my turn to ask a question." He acquiesced with a nod. She was feeling very vulnerable, having revealed so much and wanted very badly to change the subject. She had never intended telling him about her birth parents. She had been grateful that whoever he had hired to dig up information on her had done such a slipshod job of it. She cleared her throat, "Lord Sesshoumaru, why do you refer to yourself in the third person? Neither your father nor Inuyasha do so." Since their nightly chats had initiated, Kagome had discovered that she was able to get away with asking such 'impertinent' questions.

Looking her straight in the eyes he replied, "Habit. It annoys my sire."

Kagome's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly; of all the answers she expected, that certainly wasn't one of them. "Well, that's a good reason," she murmured.

"Indeed." While Sesshoumaru's face was as annoyingly stoic as always, his eyes sparkled with suppressed mirth.

She shook her head, laughter trembling on her lips. "It must not be easy having Lord Genshu for a father."

"He is a dishonorable old goat. I much prefer my mother and her mate."

"Your mother is still alive?" Her jaw dropped. Somehow she had never thought of him having a mother.

"My parents' mating was arranged so my father could have his heir. Once I was born, the mating was dissolved and she departed. I was raised by my father, but I did spend time with my mother and her mate."

Kagome tried to form another question, but a yawn interrupted her. "It is time to sleep. You are tired, save your questions for tomorrow." He smiled then pushed the papers into a pile, placed them on his bed table and turned out the light. In moments he heard her soft breathing as sleep overtook her. For him, it was not so easy. Without her in it, his bed was not so comfortable.

**A/N:** This chapter brought to you by both RowdyJaner and me! I'm actually not sure who did more on this ch. Oh, well. I do know the 'it annoys my sire' part was all me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kagome was both nervous and excited. It was her first day of classes. She had already gone on a tour of the campus, at least the parts she would need to know, but that didn't settle the butterflies.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the fidgeting girl in the car beside him. Her hair was up, her mark on display, she was neatly dressed, and he was as nervous as she was. This would be the first time she was truly away from him since he had claimed her. He kept reminding himself that trust on his part was essential if he wanted to earn her trust. But, somehow, it wasn't helping.

He pulled up to their agreed-upon pick-up/drop-off point. She had the door open before the car had completely stopped. He caught her arm. "I will pick you up here after your third class this afternoon. Do not be late." She looked at him, surprised at the reminder. He had a crease between his eyebrows. To her amazement, he looked worried.

"Sesshoumaru, don't worry. I will be here at 3 pm." She spoke gently, patting his hand comfortingly, not realizing in her need to reassure him that she had forgotten to call him Lord Sesshoumaru. "You can trust me, I won't run away." His eyes met hers for a long moment.

"You have my trust, Kagome. Do not forget your book bag." She smiled brightly and grabbed the bright green backpack as she hopped out of the car.

"Bye, my lord, I'll see you at 3." Almost dancing, she started for the building where the first of her economics courses would be held. And after economics she would dash across campus to the building where she would attend her astronomy class. Then the last class for the day would be math. She had chosen a rather heavy class load; still, Sesshoumaru did nothing to discourage her. He had been surprised that she had chosen to minor in astronomy. But then again, her birth father had been an astrophysicist; perhaps his love of the stars was as hereditary as his magic. He smiled, remembering her excitement when he agreed to her minor.

CD

Kagome entered the building, going straight to the second floor room where the class was held. The room was beginning to fill up with other students. She chose a seat in the front row; she didn't want to miss anything. She seated herself and pulled out the textbook and a spiral pad for her notes. She opened the book to the first chapter and began to re-read what she had read the night before. Kagome was one of those people who liked to be prepared. She had already read the first chapter of the book. She even had written down questions to ask after the lecture.

Suddenly, someone bumped into her, nearly falling into her lap. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. Are you alright? I didn't mean to fall on you." A bright, pretty, happy girl was practically squirming with excitement as she apologized. "Do you mind if I sit next to you? This is my first class. Is it yours too? Isn't this exciting?" Kagome gave the girl a startled look.

"Ja, it's my first class too." She interjected quickly.

"Are you going for a business degree? Or accounting?"

"Business…"

"Oh, me too. It isn't a thrilling degree, but my father says it's a good basis for anything I want to do after graduation. It will make it so much easier to get a job; don't you think?" The girl barely waited for Kagome's nod before she sped on. Kagome had never met anyone quite like her. The girl was talking so fast, the words just rushing out, that Kagome wasn't sure she was getting enough air. She figured she would find out if the girl passed out on her. But nothing seemed to slow her down. By the time the instructor arrived, she'd learned the girl's name was Rin, she had an older brother, which high school she had graduated from, her ex-boyfriend was a jerk, she rode a Vespa, she had a cat…Kagome was eternally grateful to the professor for beginning his lecture, she was exhausted from Rin's endless chatter.

Much to her surprise, Kagome actually enjoyed the lecture. Too much time sequestered with Sesshoumaru, she told herself that could be the **only** reason a lecture on economics would be so entertaining! When the class ended, Rin was at her elbow.

"What do you have next? Are you going straight to another class? I'm kind of hungry; do you want to get something to eat?" Actually, food sounded good to her, in spite of the hearty breakfast she'd had.

"Ja, that sounds good, but on one condition. You have to breathe and, occasionally, let me say something." Kagome grinned as she spoke and Rin broke into giggles. The girl was too cute for words, even though she had plenty in her.

"Oh, my mouth, my father says the only reason he goes to work is to rest from all my babbling. I'm sorry. I get even worse when I'm nervous."

"Your first day has you so nervous?"

"Well, that and…I recognized you. You are Lord Sesshoumaru's Marked." Kagome stopped in the hallway to stare at the girl.

"Then bumping into me wasn't an accident?" The smile had left her face, leaving a rather grim expression in its wake.

"No, it was an accident. I nearly fell on you when I realized who you were. I saw you on television months ago, when you were at the airport. I couldn't believe that you were really here, right in front of me. And then you've been so nice, even putting up with me when I'm blabbering on. Most people aren't so patient. They think that everything that goes through my brain comes out my mouth. And that's just not true. I have a lot of things that I keep to myself…"

"Rin!" Kagome placed a hand across the girl's mouth. "Enough. Take a breath." She began to laugh. "I forgive you. I knew the mark made me recognizable, but…"

"You're like a celebrity, Kagome-san. You're the Marked of Lord Sesshoumaru." The girl got a dreamy-eyed look on her face, "He's just so gorgeous, so incredibly sexy. You're so lucky that he marked you." She heaved a huge, romance-laced sigh.

"Lucky? As in fortunate? I wouldn't say that." She shook her head as they began walking towards the student union. "I wish he'd marked someone else. I don't like being property…being owned. No matter how gorgeous the male, it's just not right." Nor was the thought that he was sexy. She'd never thought of him like **that**.

"Oh! I think it would be wonderful. You never have to worry about anything ever again, because you have someone who will take care of you regardless of anything you do."

"And punish you if he doesn't like what you do. And make demands on your time, and decide what courses you'll take, and what degree you'll get, and who you can talk to, and whether or not you can have friends or even call your parents. It's not as easy as you seem to think it is. And it certainly isn't romantic."

"But he's paying for your education, Kagome-san. He's housing, feeding and clothing you. Anything you want, all you have to do is ask."

"Rin, where do you get these ideas?" Kagome asked laughing.

"It's tradition. If someone marks you, yes, you have to obey them and do things they want, but you also can ask for anything you want; clothes, or a car, or jewelry. Anything! And your master has to give it to you if he can manage it." Kagome stopped a frown on her face.

"He didn't mention that to me."

"Well, he has to take care of you and all of that is part of taking proper care of you." Rin grinned. "I'm not surprised he didn't mention it. You might want expensive things." She grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her along. "That could be why he decided to mark a gaijin. Oops! I'm sorry. I'm always putting my foot in my mouth." Kagome laughed again.

"Somehow, Rin, it doesn't matter when you say it. And please, call me Kagome, just Kagome."

They entered the union and headed straight for the food court; Kagome wondering how this bubbly, chatty girl had charmed her so quickly. She was not normally so trusting of strangers, even less so now. But Rin was captivating. Just listening to her was fun and funny. She had such odd, romantic ideas. And she knew Sesshoumaru, or, at least, of him. Still, she would have to be more careful of what she said. Who knew what Rin would repeat?

While they ate lunch, they compared their schedules. Rin was elated to find that they were also in the same accounting class the next day. Kagome had to laugh. She was amazed at Rin's enthusiasm.

The girls parted, promising to have lunch again the next day. Kagome headed for the science buildings and her next class.

Kagome was ready to go home by the end of her last class. She got to the pick-up place early and was sitting on a low wall waiting when Sesshoumaru wheeled into the parking area. She grinned and trotted to the car, glad to be going home, but mindful of all the studying she had to do that evening.

Sesshoumaru leaned over and opened the passenger door. She slid into the soft leather seat with a sigh.

"Hard day?" He questioned, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"Exhausting! But not the classes. I met a girl, Rin Wantanabe. I really like her, but she talks – a lot!" Kagome chuckled as she fastened her seat belt. She began to relate her adventures of the day as he drove them home. He was quiet, simply enjoying her enthusiasm, listening to her rather musical voice and delighting in her occasional laugh. It was such a change from recent weeks.

They pulled into the long drive leading up to the Kyoto Palace, however, Sesshoumaru turned to the right, instead of taking to usual turn to the left. Kagome wondered where they were going, but she went silent. He had an air of anticipation, though she couldn't understand why.

He turned the car into a large courtyard where there had once been stables; in their place was now a fully-equipped garage. He stopped the car and got out.

"Come, Kagome." She unfastened her belt and opened the door. As she put her foot out, his hand suddenly materialized before her. She looked up at him, startled. He gently reached for her hand and helped her out of the car.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" She was dumbfounded at his behavior. She had the most peculiar desire to pinch him, to see if he was real, because surely this was a hallucination! Lord Sesshoumaru **never** treated her so courteously.

"Come, there's something I want you to see." He led her towards an open garage door. As they approached, a beautiful blue convertible rolled out into the sunshine. It shone with a glow of its own, it was so bright. She stared at it, open-mouthed, unable to discern the significance of its presence. He looked at the stunned girl. "This is for you, Kagome. It's a Nissan 370Z convertible. I thought you would enjoy being able to drive yourself to and from school." There was an odd tone in his voice as he asked, "Do you like it?"

Her mouth was hanging open. She stared, first at him and then at the gorgeous little sports car. It was _cool_! It was **hot**! He just said it was _hers_! Without thinking of whom and what he was, she threw herself at him with a squeal of excitement.

She released him to jump up and down. Happiness she hadn't felt in so many dark months burst through her leaving her giddy and overwhelmed. Suddenly tears were rolling down her cheeks. She knew it was less the car itself and more that he trusted her enough to give her this independence no matter how small. "I** love** it!" She cried, sniffling and laughing at once. "It's for me to use?"

"It's for you to own, Kagome. It's yours." A rare smile graced his lips as the laughing, weeping girl ran around it to the driver's side. His driver stepped out and held the door open. She dived behind the wheel and sat there, just touching everything. The car had every conceivable option installed. A Bose sound system, an on-board computer, all-leather interior…She couldn't begin to take it all in.

"It has a GPS locator and a highly efficient security system." Sesshoumaru had followed her around the car and now stood beside the open door. "In addition, it is equipped with a Smart Key. I don't think they left anything out. The transmission is a 7-speed automatic. I thought automatic would be better than stick, as you will be getting used to driving on the left. It is one less thing for you to concentrate on." He smiled, "Do you feel confident of your driving skills? Do you think you can handle driving in Japan?" To his surprise, she gave him a very serious look.

"I am an excellent driver, Lord Sesshoumaru. I learned to handle my little Tigress at high speeds on the autobahn. The driving school my parents sent me to taught me how to properly handle a car." She grinned at his driver, "I probably drive as well as your driver, as I was taught how to evade and avoid. The head of the school is a personal friend of my parents and he insisted I learn all they could teach. I am confident I can handle Japanese roads, especially with such low speed limits." Her grin grew bigger. "Though that will be frustrating," she pouted.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the passenger side and got in. "Well, then, let's see how you do on the Palace grounds." They fastened their seatbelts, closed the doors and she put it in gear. He directed her out of the courtyard and they spent a happy hour driving over his private roads. She exclaimed over each new device he showed her, each new thing the little car could do. Once she had the feel of the car, she even demonstrated a bit of her driving skills.

It was an exhilarated, laughing pair that pulled back into the parking court and got out of the car. A gentleman was there immediately to return the car to its garage; and give it a wash and a polish. Sesshoumaru once again helped her out of the car. As he handed her out, he said politely, "This Sesshoumaru desires your company at dinner." She looked at him, once more surprised.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru, servants don't eat with their masters." She said the words softly, sadly. That was something Japan and Germany had in common, you don't associate with your staff.

"Kagome, you are not my servant." He informed her, tucking her hand around his arm and leading her into the Palace. She went obediently, not even thinking about it. Her mind was filled with confusion and emotions and questions as she walked beside him towards his study.

He opened the door for her, saying, "I've made a few changes in here today." She entered the room and stopped cold. There, facing his desk was another desk, complete with computer, a top-of-the-line laptop.

"L-Lord S-Sesshoumaru?" She was trembling.

"You will need your own computer, for all of your class assignments and research." He gestured towards the elegant desk that was now hers. "It has all of the same programs as my computer, plus a few others that I thought would be of aid to you."

She took a step towards her new desk, then stopped and turned to him. "Why, Lord Sesshoumaru? Why are you being so generous to me now? Why are you giving me these things?"

Meeting her direct gaze, he said, "They are yours by right, Kagome. I have marked you, claimed you and it is my duty to see you properly provided for. The car, the computer, the desk, they are only what you have a right to. As to why now? Well, the need is here now." He looked as though he thought that was the entire explanation.

"No, why **now**? Why not last week or last month? Why now?" She was searching his golden eyes for the answer.

His gaze softened as he gave it to her, "Because you deserve it, Kagome. I know now that you will not dishonor my claim. I trust you." And with those three words he did what all of his threats and punishments would never do, he brought her to heel. Well, as much as she would ever heel. But he had won himself an advocate. Something in her young heart changed in that moment, though she wasn't aware of it. He had opened the door to her cage and given her freedom and by that act had made her his.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

What Kagome didn't know, and never would if he had his way, was the previous Monday he had gone into his study to have her check something on the computer. However, she had gone to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. With an annoyed sigh, he hit the spacebar to bring the screen up and discovered that she had left her personal e-mail open. Now, apparently, Sesshoumaru had never heard the old adage that eavesdroppers seldom hear good spoken of themselves, or in this case, e-mail snoopers, because that is exactly what he did. With a wicked smirk, he opened up her sent file and began reading. Oh, he eased his conscience with one or two good rationalizations, but he knew he had no business reading any of her correspondence, regardless of owning her.

He continued to smirk as he read her complaints of his cold arrogance. His smirk grew a little less pronounced as he perused the next e-mail wherein she described the way he ordered her about with no concern for her feelings, treating her like she was worthless and insignificant. She went on to express her resentment and anger regarding his claiming her. His smirk disappeared altogether when she wrote of how his treatment hurt her feelings, and how he continued to do so with his callous, uncaring behavior. A crease appeared between his brows when he came to the e-mail where she described her resignation to her situation and her sorrow that her life had come to this, forced into a mold that did not fit. How she grieved over the loss of her hopes, dreams and ambitions. But the e-mail that hit him squarely in the ego was the one in which she had the audacity to observe that he was a spoiled, sulky, selfish, inconsiderate, self-indulgent, rude, ill-mannered brat, _just like this half-brother_ !

He was _seething_ . How **dare** she? He and InuYasha had absolutely **nothing** in common! He was so furious that he very nearly left the room to find and then confront the girl! But good sense kicked in before he took a single step and he realized that he couldn't say a damned thing to her. To do so would be to inform her of what he had done, and he sincerely didn't want to face her fury over his invasion of her meager privacy. He suddenly gained a clear insight into the phrase: 'Hoist on his own petard.' He could feel it. Deeply.

He quickly brought the screen back to the inbox where she'd left it and exited the study. He needed time and space for thought, a _lot_ of thought.

And so he had sat in the dojo for hours doing just that. It had been a chastening experience, reading what his little human _really_ thought of him. He considered all she had expressed and then reflected upon how he treated her; he had to admit that she had a firm foundation for complaint. He had not, so far, been a particularly good master; not if his Marked had so many major grievances to air. True, she had mentioned his rare praise, his few kindnesses, but they were like dust in the wind compared to his normal behavior towards her.

He gave consideration to their curious relationship, which he had forced on her. He mulled over all that he had snatched out of her grasp: her family, friends, perhaps a boyfriend. She said she had dreamed of a husband and children; and he found himself snarling at the thought of some human male pawing his Kagome. He shook his head - he was off topic.

What was important was she was not happy. She was resigned. That was not what he wanted from her. Sadness and resignation weakened the spirit. He wanted her spirit strong. He remembered how she looked when she had fought him: wild, fierce, dangerous. Even in defeat she had looked untamed. Now she looked...submissive. She was obedient. She listened to his confidences and kept them. But she didn't share her secrets with him. He asked her questions and she answered them, but there was no true sharing of mind and heart. He sighed. He could force his way into her life, but he couldn't force his way into her heart.

Their connection was one he wanted to strengthen and build on, and, after much reflection, he began to see his way clear to a number of strategies to change her opinion of him. And hauling his kendo gear around wouldn't have any part of them. He came to the realization that if his plans for her were to have any hope for success, changes would be an absolute necessity, changes in his behavior and attitude, and the changes would have to be permanent. He would have to prove to this cheeky little human that he was a good demon, one well able to protect, provide and care for her - physically, mentally and emotionally.

So that night, while she slept on her futon by his bed, he went back to the computer. He opened her email again and this time began reading from start to finish. He learned everything he could about her: what she loved, what she hated, her favorite things, how she loved her parents. Oh, the things she shared with her friends... And if she **ever** discovered his snooping, well, things would not be pleasant for him!

He created a mental list of all the things he would acquire for her comfort, pleasure and entertainment. The one thing that was most obvious was her love of driving her little Opel Tigra. That, he decided, would be the starting point. The next afternoon he, personally, went out car shopping, finding exactly what he wanted for her and making certain it was fully equipped with every toy, gadget and security measure available, which he thought she should have, including the latest and greatest iPod.

He then decided that she should pick out her own courses next semester. She would decide what kind of degree she wanted. He would learn to ask her to do things, not demand.

He no longer believed that his company was enough; he would make the effort needed to insure that his deepest desire would flourish. And he planned it all out, which day what would happen, how it would happen, what he would do if she was not delighted...He decided that he would move heaven and earth to please her, to make it impossible for her to even _think_ of leaving him. She was _his_ and he wanted her to be glad of her circumstances.

CD

Truly, he could not have been more pleased at her reaction to the car. And he found her response to his handling her with courtesy even more amusing. She kept looking at him, her eyes full of questions, as though she didn't know who he was.

That evening, he came to the study to escort her to diner. He could see she had been hard at work preparing for the next day's classes, in addition to checking the performance of his stocks and investment funds. He had never told her how pleased he had been with the way she had contacted his stockbroker to learn what she needed to look for in a company and how to get the information required to make her recommendations on what Sesshoumaru should buy, sell and hold. The man had been very impressed with her acumen and had commented favorably on her abilities. He was proud of her, his Kagome was no slouch! He decided that he would need to reward such diligence.

He smiled, offering her his arm, "Come, Kagome, you must be hungry after all of your hard work." She stood up, taking his arm, still looking somewhat like a deer in headlights. "It will be just the two of us, nothing formal, so we have no need to change."

"That's good; I don't really have anything formal." Her smile twinkled at him and he delighted in seeing her dimples for an instant.

"Ah, yes, that is probably something we should look into. There are many clothing designers who would be honored to provide you with the appropriate apparel. I will have Jaken, the major domo, look into that for you. He will have them bring samples of their work and you may pick that which you prefer."

She looked stunned. "They would come to me?"

"Well, of course, you are the Marked of Lord Sesshoumaru Genshu. They will be privileged to attend on you. To serve you is a sign of prestige." He brought her to her place at the table and held her chair for her.

"But I could just go to a department store and get something. There's no need to spend a lot of money on just clothes." She was endearing, he reflected. He considered the modest garments she had previously purchased; clothes, apparently, were not one of her priorities. It was refreshing, to say the least.

"Kagome, the money is there. What good is it if it just gathers dust?"

"But Lord Sesshoumaru, it doesn't gather dust, it gathers interest and grows." He laughed outright at her statement. She evidently didn't even know _how_ to be greedy!

"Well, it is my pleasure to spend some of _my_ money on _you_ . And I think I will speak to Jaken myself. Do you have plans for this Saturday? If not, then we will arrange for the showing to take place then."

He ushered her into the dining room and seated her to the right of his place. Once both were seated the servants began serving them. He charmed her, entertained her, and made her laugh.

Kagome's head was spinning. After so many months with a humorless, demanding master, she was suddenly confronted with a charming, generous, beguiling male who took her breath away. She didn't know where the old Sesshoumaru had gone and she didn't care who this was who had taken his place, she just hoped the other **never** came back!

CD

In the days that followed, his kindness and generosity had her head spinning.

Together they enjoyed breakfast every morning and dinner every evening. Their nightly talk sessions began over dinner and continued through the evening, when they would retire to the study so she could do her class work and he would check his own correspondence. He had explained to her that she was far better at managing his investment portfolio than he and _asked_ if she would _please_ continue to do so. She glowed at the praise and happily agreed. He also told her that he was going to hire an assistant to help her however she felt it was unnecessary.

Kagome was astonished at all of these changes in her cold master. Well, cold didn't describe his behavior with her now. He was warm, gentle, considerate, thoughtful, generous... The odd, twisted friendship that had begun to grow between them was verging on evolving into a real friendship. She came to that realization the day after he gave her the car. He had picked her up after classes and had taken her to get her deutscher driver's license exchanged for a Japanese drivers license. Upon returning home, he parked his car and asked her if she would like to go out for a drive. Filled with excitement, she said yes. He waved to the head chauffer, who then pulled her car out and held the door once again for her.

"When you return, you may pull up to the front door and leave the car there. The chauffer will park it for you."

"You aren't coming with me?" She felt vaguely disappointed.

"No, I have a number of calls to make. Go enjoy your first solo ride in your new car, Kagome. I will see you at dinner." With a wave of his hand, he turned towards the house. She watched him enter the house, her tummy full of excited, happy butterflies. With confident skill, she turned the little Nissan out of the courtyard and headed out for the first of many drives she would enjoy in her little sports car.

CD

The rest of the week sped by, her days taken up with classes and studying, her duties, lunch and studying with Rin, and the time she spent with Sesshoumaru. Before she knew what was happening, it was Saturday and Sesshoumaru was shaking her awake.

"Open your eyes, sleepyhead. There are people coming to see you today." She lifted her sleep-tousled head, looked around the room and then dropped her head back on the pillow with a soft oomph. He gave a low laugh; his Kagome was simply **not** a morning person. He stroked her hair away from her face. "I ordered the cook to send up some of that coffee you love so." At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Coffee?" Her head came up, her eyes almost open.

"Coffee." He assured her. "Come." He spoke louder and the door swung open, revealing one of the maids holding a tray with all of the coffee fixings she could wish for, including a tall, insulated carafe filled with the rich brew she so treasured and a plate of breakfast pastries.

"Coffee," the word came out like a prayer. The maid set her tray down where he indicated and quickly left. Kagome came to her feet and stumbled over to the tray holding the life-giving liquid. In a moment she was cradling a cup of the heaven-sent beverage, inhaling deeply of its fragrant scent, sipping carefully.

Sesshoumaru laughed at her prayerful mien, as she stood there enjoying her treat. She looked up as his deep laugh filled the room. Mein Gott, she thought, her breath catching, he is the most beautiful creature. For one brief second, she wondered what he looked like when he was making love. A deep blush raced across her face and down her neck. What a thing to think! She admonished herself. She obviously needed much more coffee.

Sesshoumaru noticed her blush, but chose not to inquire. She looked so enthrallingly beautiful at that moment; he suddenly wondered what it would be like to kiss her soft, pouty lips. Instead, he offered her the pastries and she happily took one, it was perfect with the coffee.

She had barely finished a second pastry when there was a knock at the bedroom door. Sesshoumaru strode over and opened it. An army of people crowded through the opening, bowing courteously to the lordly demon before surrounding the stunned woman. Someone removed the coffee cup from her hand and she threw one pleading look at Sesshoumaru before he smiled and went out the door, closing it behind him.

Kagome hadn't thought the clothing designer would bring many clothing samples, but she was quickly disabused of that notion. He had been informed of her size and when he showed up he had the most amazing number of outfits in tow. He breezed in, followed by a legion of assistants, all female.

"Higurashi-san!" He exclaimed, "Oooh you are so beautiful! It will be such a pleasure and honor to clothe you properly! We are going to have _such_ fun today!" He gave a twirl and waved his assistants into the room. "I have brought just _everything_ I could _think_ of for you to try on. Oooh, call me _Jakotsu_ . I am the _greatest_ clothing designer in the _world_ ."

Her first impression was the man was as gay as a maypole, the second - he was fun. So enthusiastic, so entertaining, and... "So modest," the words were out of her mouth before she even thought about it.

"Well, of course, dahling. If you don't toot your own trumpet, who will?" He caught her hand and pulled her into the center of the room. "Now, we shall start from the skin out!" In short order she found herself blushing brightly while trying on different bras, looking for the perfect ones for her. Modestly was quickly forgotten in the face of this multitude. She refused the thongs he suggested, having worn them at home and found them to be very uncomfortable. But she agreed to the silky little nothings he insisted on.

She tried on every single outfit he had brought; even shoes, hats, purses... She was beginning to feel like a life size Barbie doll in the hands of crazy people. It was exhausting. Luncheon was provided by for all, but she barely got a bite. Each outfit was thrown on her body; she was allowed a glimpse in a mirror, then on to the next.

Sesshoumaru peeked in a few times, but quickly retreated in the face of what was obviously a female experience. Though Kagome had noticed him the last time and had sent him a pleading look. She was clearly feeling overwhelmed.

It felt like they'd been there three days when they finally packed and left. Kagome's side of the huge closet was much fuller than it had been and Jakotsu had promised her the remainder by the end of the next week. She followed them to the front door, now wearing a lovely, short-sleeved, silk dress in a shade of blue that emphasized her eyes.

Sesshoumaru had the feeling that she escorted them out just to make sure they were gone; a feeling that became a certainty when she shut the door herself and leaned against it, as if to hold it closed. "You are done?" He questioned with a smirk.

"As the Americans say, stick a fork in me." He quirked a confused brow, she laughed. "Stick a fork in me, I'm done! It refers to cooking." He nodded in understanding.

"I may assume that you now have sufficient clothing?" Again that questioning brow.

"For the rest of my life, Lord Sesshoumaru. I will never have to buy another... anything, ever again! And Jakotsu said he would have the _rest_ delivered by Friday! I'm going to need a closet of my own!" She shook her head as his laughter rumbled out. "Thank you very much, but I really don't think I'll need all of those clothes."

"You never know, Kagome. You never know. It is best to be well prepared. And it pleases me to provide you with such."

"But six evening gowns?" She exclaimed. "I've never had even one. And I am certain that one would have been sufficient."

"Nonsense! You cannot wear the same gown twice. My mother constantly assures her mate of _that_ ." He gave her an outright smile. Kagome was speechless in the face of such a wasteful attitude, and the news that he _had a mother_ . Then she remembered how her feet hurt. And her stomach chose that moment to inform anyone within hearing of how hungry she was.

"Come!" He offered his arm, which she took automatically, and led her off to the kitchens to find sustenance before she fainted. Six evening gowns, her mind reeled at his generosity. And the fact that he seemed to take such pleasure in her response.

Once again she had to ask herself, just who _was_ he? And what had he done with the _real_ Sesshoumaru?

**Translations:**

**German** :

Mein Gott - My God


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kagome had to admit that she was, if not the best, then certainly, one of the best dressed students attending Kyoto University. She looked lovely the following Monday, wearing a pair of navy trousers with a matching vest over a pretty pink silk shirt with elbow-length sleeves.

"I told you, Kagome," Rin stated, with her usual enthusiasm, as she looked her friend over. "Lord Sesshoumaru has a duty to see you well provided for."

"But Rin, he's gotten me more clothing than I will ever wear! More than I've ever had in my entire life! And it's all designer! He had Jakotsu, himself, come to the palace to fit me. It's too much! I could have gotten what was needed at Odakyu, Isetan or Takashimaya; there was no need to go to such expense." Rin could see that her friend was still in shock from her master's generosity.

"Kagome," Rin paused her friend with a hand on her arm, "you must understand our ways. Lord Sesshoumaru _must_ provide you with the very best he can afford. To do otherwise would be a great loss of face for him." Her tone became stern, "He is your master; you must honor his desire to see to your care. I appreciate that this situation is very hard for you, a foreigner, to fully comprehend, but it is a symbiotic relationship in many ways. He can ask nothing of you if he does not provide for you properly. If you are not happy, it will reflect on his care of you and it will dishonor on him. What he has done so far is his duty to you. It is your duty to see that you do nothing to dishonor him in any way."

Kagome listened to her friend carefully, a crease between her brows. "You mean he's done all of this out of duty?"

"Well, yes. But duty didn't demand that he acquire for you a hot, fun Nissan 370Z convertible that matches your eyes, or that he should engage the best, most popular and creative clothing designer in Japan to create a wardrobe that makes you look like a movie star. And I bet that everything else he's given you is not only the best of its kind by is also intended to please _**you**_."

Kagome thought for a few moments, "So he's done not only what duty demanded but with an intent to make me happy?" A small smile curved her lips. "He wants me to be happy?"

"That is what I think," Rin giggled as she grabbed Kagome's arm and began pulling her along towards class. "And I think it is _**your**_ duty to let him know that he has!" Rin's giggles heralded their entry into the classroom.

The two girls sat, pulling out their note pads and textbooks. Rin leaned over to whisper to Kagome, as the professor entered the room, "You know, we could have a lot more fun together if we didn't have to keep interrupting it with classes and studying!" The two smothered their laughter under the professor's stern glare.

CD

Kagome invited Rin to the palace to study that afternoon, and to see her incredible new wardrobe. Rin was dying to see what all she had been given by her Lord; far more excited than Kagome herself! She looked at each and every outfit, checked the labels and sighed, "Oh, it really is ALL Jakotsu! He's the best designer in Japan! He's even having a show in Paris next fall! You are **so** lucky!" She held up one of the silk dresses against her slender body. "And tall! This dress would hit my ankles!"

"Well, we would have to shorten it before you wore it." Kagome laughed.

"Don't be silly, it's made just for you to wear. No one else would look good in it." Rin sighed again, "I wish Lord Sesshoumaru had marked _me_! It's just so romantic!"

"Rin, believe me, it isn't romantic. But he and I…" she paused, a slight smile on her lips, "we are friends, Rin, very good friends. I can talk to him about anything."

"Anything?" Rin's eyes opened very wide and a mischievous twinkle bloomed in their depths. "You mean, even…girl stuff?" Kagome blushed.

"Rin, he knows all about that kind of thing." Kagome replied with a deep blush," We don't need to discuss it."

"Maybe he will change your marking." The twinkle grew downright wicked.

"And maybe I won't help you with those algorithms that gave you trouble."

"Oh, no! I'll never understand them on my own. Kagome, I'm sorry, please don't be mad." Rin was at once repentant for her teasing, realizing that Kagome had all the power on her side. Rin was very intelligent, but math was not her forte, and she needed help with her computer programming homework.

"I will help you," Kagome laughed, "but don't be so naughty!" Rin's laughter joined hers and the two made their way to the study.

CD

It was a long afternoon of hard work for both girls. They finished a class project for economics and began a project for accounting. Kagome helped Rin with her programming issues and even got a bit of a start on reading for the next day's classes. Sooner than either expected, the study door opened and Sesshoumaru walked in.

"Kagome, are you ready for dinner?" His brow rose when he realized she was not alone.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama. I forgot the time." She rose to greet him with a bow.

"Your study session is not over?" He smiled at her tousled hair; he had noticed she had a tendency to run her fingers through it when she was concentrating on something.

"We are nearly done, my Lord. Please, may I introduce my friend to you?" She gestured for the gaping Rin to rise. "Sesshoumaru-sama, this is my friend, Rin Watanabe. Rin, this is my master, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin bowed appropriately, blushing a bright red.

"I-I am hon-honored to meet you, S-Sesshoumaru-sama." She stuttered. She risked a quick glance at his face before looked away, blushing even redder, covering her mouth as nervous giggles burst forth. Kagome smiled broadly at her friend, knowing full well the girl was totally infatuated with her master.

"I am honored, also, to meet the friend of my Marked." Sesshoumaru returned with a perfect bow. "Will you stay to dinner?"

"Ah, n-no, S-Sesshoumaru-sama, I c-could n-not put you to such trouble on my account." Rin gasped out; clearly ready to die now that he had actually addressed her directly. Kagome saw the amusement in his golden eyes.

Kagome put her arm around her freaked-out friend's shoulders, "I would love it if you would join us, Rin." She added her plea to his invitation. "The chef is truly wonderful and I can promise you an excellent meal." Rin couldn't say no, not when her heart was demanding she say yes.

Sesshoumaru went to his desk and lifted the house phone to inform Jaken that there would be a guest at dinner that night. He then offered each female an arm and escorted them both to the dining room, where he seated a girl on each side of the table.

Kagome had not exaggerated, Sesshoumaru's chef was exceptional and the meal was delicious, though Rin would never know what she ate. She sat to Sesshoumaru's left, trying with all her might to not stare and drool. She kept casting surreptitious glances at the incredibly beautiful male, losing her ability to speak normally with each glance.

Sesshoumaru treated her with perfect courtesy, an amused glint in his eyes as he pretended not to notice how badly rattled the poor child was from being in his, apparently, overwhelming presence. Finally, he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Rin-chan, I am no different from any other male. You may relax in my company." Rin gasped and choked.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she breathed, "you are perfect." Her eyes shone like stars as she gazed at him.

"He snores," Kagome laughed.

"This Sesshoumaru does **not** snore!" He growled.

"Oh yes, that Sesshoumaru **does** snore! But they are cute little snores." Kagome teased.

"My snores are **not **cute!" He glared playfully at her.

"Oh, but they are! You make the cutest little snories when you sleep!" Kagome chortled. "The first time I heard them I thought there was a widdle puppy in the room."

Rin's laughter rang out; she was laughing so hard tears rolled down her cheeks. Just the thought of the perfect Sesshoumaru actually snoring was too much for her.

CD

It was just the first of many meals that Rin shared with them. With time she became more comfortable with the object of her adoration. In turn, he found her constant chatter amusing and delighted in listening to the two females discuss their classes, assignments, classmates, professors and all the other topics that caught their attention. He even invited Rin to accompany them to the Jidai Festival. He and Kagome would be present in traditional dress and Rin assured them that she would attend in proper attire.

He was pleased to spend the day with two lovely females in his company. He made a point of telling them that their presence made being there worthwhile, for the first time ever! Kagome just shook her head. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you need to be a little more social." She admonished. "It doesn't hurt to be friendly."

He snorted, "If I am friendly, it will just encourage fools to waste my time. I would not be pleased to have some worthless person insist on boring me with matters that are meaningless when I may spend my time more enjoyably in your and Rin's company. Both girls giggled at the compliment. Other attendees stared at them in shock, surely Sesshoumaru-sama, well known for his aloof coldness, was not charming these two young women! It began a round of whispered gossip.

He thoroughly approved of Kagome's choice of companion, Rin showed herself to be a loyal friend, was intelligent and surprisingly discrete, for all of her prattling. And it was quite entertaining to tease her and count her blushes, for she was still, obviously, crushing on him.

CD

For Kagome, the days seemed to fly by. One minute she was just starting university and the next minute the semester was coming to an end. She had lined up her classes for the new semester, choosing to take an even heavier class load. Sesshoumaru questioned her decision and she assured him that she wasn't taking on too much.

Actually, she was looking forward to the classes, having decided that she would finish all of the required courses for her business degree as quickly as possible, and then go on to work on a degree in physics, though she was very interested in geology too. She outlined her intentions for Sesshoumaru and he agreed - as long as she didn't burn herself out.

He was amazed at her thirst for knowledge. He was further amazed that she seemed to enjoy the business courses. He often told her how impressed he was with her abilities and intelligence. He even bragged about her grades when they attended business dinners or kendo tournaments, where he now had a student to handle his equipment, rather than Kagome.

That young man, Akihiko Ikeda, was the same one who had approached Kagome at the Nationals the previous year. Still brown-haired, green-eyed and bold, he was delighted to be chosen by Sesshoumaru as a student. It didn't take him more than an instant to understand that Kagome was to be approached only with the utmost respect and courtesy and, preferably, in Sesshoumaru-sama's presence. For Kagome's part, she was just glad to be done with handling his equipment, though she insisted on coming to the tournaments. She found she simply enjoyed watching Sesshoumaru in action, whether she understood what was going on or not. By now she understood his obsession toward Kendo perfection would almost always grantee him a win but it was fun to watch, even if there was no actual excitement due to the routine winning.

CD

Summer was approaching. Sesshoumaru sat at his desk in their study reading his latest emails. The one he had just finished had his hackles rising. He thought for a few minutes, then called out, "Kagome." Sesshoumaru studied the girl sitting at the desk facing his.

"Huh?" She glanced up, distracted, but still aware of the tension in his voice.

"You look tired." He remarked as she yawned and stretched.

"I guess I am. But finals are over Friday and then I can rest for a few days." She rubbed her eyes and readjusted her textbook.

"Hn."

Silence settled in the room once more, broken only by the flipping of pages as she speed-read the text before her. She had already gone over her notes; she and Rin had endured countless study sessions together and now she was re-reading the chapters before the exam the next morning. She was coming to the end of her second semester at university and she _was_ exhausted.

Sesshoumaru was concerned, however, because she looked so worn down. An idea had been percolating in his brain for months now, especially because she was working so hard – even though he had ordered Jaken to hire a secretary for her. She took her responsibilities very seriously.

He felt she needed a break. When she had sat down to decide her summer courses, he informed her that she would be taking the summer off. She would go back in the fall, but he wanted her to have some free time to rest. He could see that she would be graduating with two degrees at the rate she was going, and he wanted her to do so in good health.

Much to his surprise, she actually enjoyed handling his business matters and governing his stock portfolio; and she did both extremely well; it was definitely time for a reward. And now his idea seemed even better, he thought as he read the email again. No, he would not allow her to be put in an uncomfortable position again.

He cleared his throat, she looked at him. "How long has it been since you have seen your parents?"

She looked at him curiously. "About a year or so," she said cautiously wondering where this was coming from.

"Hn." He studied his hands a moment and then met her eyes. "I think all of your hard work deserves a reward. Would you like to go visit your family when the semester is over?"

Her eyes went wide, her mouth dropped open, suddenly tears spilled over, running down her cheeks. "Yes! Oh,_ yes_! I would love to go home for a visit! When would we leave? How long can we be there? I can show you my home and the hot springs and the mountains and the Rhine. The Rhine valley makes the best wines! Oh we can take a boat tour along the Rhine and see the Loreley!" Her excitement filled the room as she leapt up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his seated form. He pulled her into his lap, laughing at her vivacious enthusiasm.

"Kagome, calm yourself," he chuckled. She tried, oh, she really did try, but she couldn't sit still, trembling with anticipation and emotion. "Hush, little one." He held her closer, rocking a little to soothe her. "It will be just you going. I have…other matters…to attend to at that time. And I think that you could use a few months away from your duties. You need to relax properly. Furthermore, I think you need to see your family."

Once again Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. "By myself?" she whispered. "I can go home by myself? You trust me to return?"

He met her gaze steadily, "I trust you completely, Kagome." He did not say anything more; he merely gazed into her Baltic blue eyes, letting her see the vulnerability his admission implied.

Her heartbeat trebled, going like a thundering drum; her breath caught in her throat. He spoke the truth, he never lied. Tears threatened again at the realization of how deep his faith ran, and she knew that she would return to his side in the allotted time. Then her brow creased.

"A few months? You mean two whole months?" Her voice came out breathy in awe of the possibility.

"Yes, Kagome, two whole months. I would like you to leave the last week of June and return the last week of August."

Her mind whirled, thinking of home, thinking of him alone, thinking of her duties, wondering _why_? The word dropped from her lips without her even realizing it.

"You are tired and need a break." He never lied to her, but she knew that he didn't always tell her the full truth.

"There is more to this, Sesshoumaru-sama. I know you." Her voice grew firm in her belief that there was more going on then he alluded to.

"Do you not wish to go home?" he countered.

"Of course I do. I want to go home with all my heart, but you are up to something. I mean, two months? That's a long time to be away." She narrowed her eyes at him daring him to deny something was up.

He smiled again; trust his sharp little Kagome to see beyond his offering of a long vacation. "You are correct, my Kagome. I do not want you here in Kyoto during the Festival of Gion Matsuri. It goes from July 1 to July 31 and my father and Inuyasha have decided that this year they will come for the festival. They will, of course, stay here, in the palace. I do not want you to be near either of them, if it can be avoided." He stroked her cheek reassuringly. "It is my duty to keep you safe, even from my family. They have proven themselves unworthy to be in your presence."

"You won't get any argument from me." She murmured distractedly, entranced by the feeling of his clawed finger caressing her soft cheek.

"I didn't think I would." His chuckle again filled the room. "I will contact you should it be necessary for you to remain in Germany beyond the two months. I am certain that my father thinks to again to make an attempt to have you in his bed."

Kagome shuddered at the thought. "I'd rather sleep with pigs," she muttered.

Sesshoumaru laughed outright, a deep, rich laugh that filled the room and spilled into the hallway. "I am delighted that you are so discerning in these matters." And he laughed again, this time her laughter joined his in a delightful counterpoint. Regretfully, he placed her on her feet as he stood up.

"There is one thing, Sesshoumaru-sama, I wish to continue with my business duties. I can keep up with it all, even in Deutschland. I don't want to let anything slip, even if I am on vacation." He gave her a look that was pretty damned near adoration, she thought.

"I want you to rest, though."

"I will rest. But I enjoy taking care of these things. And some of those company managers need to be watched carefully. A couple of them are downright sneaky! Your father is a very lax manager. I don't think he realizes that these men would steal from him in a nanosecond if they found the opportunity."

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his brow. "You will do as you wish. When you return, we will look into this. Perhaps it is time we took a more active interest in father's company. I have no care for business, as you well know, but I have no desire to be cheated and made to look a fool. Father, being a fool, might not mind so much as I but he would be furious over the hit to his wallet." He glanced over at her computer, "I see that it is a good thing I purchased a laptop for you." He commented grimly.

"Especially when I get a good deal on the airline tickets," She laughed.

"Of what do you speak, Kagome?" He quirked a brow.

"My round-trip tickets to go home and back."

"Such nonsense. You will travel in the Genshu jet." Her mouth dropped open.

"But what if someone else needs it? Like your father and Inuyasha to come here?"

He snorted. "If it delays their arrival, it can only be a good thing."

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You are so bad!" She feigned shock at his sentiment.

"Go, call your mother and let her know you will be coming home. Jaken will see to it that all you need is packed." He turned her towards her desk and her cell phone.

"And then I must go back to studying…" She sighed wearily at the thought, but knew it needed to be done.

"No. You are done studying for the night. If you don't have it memorized by now, it never will be. You work entirely too hard, Kagome." He settled back at his computer and typed a reply to his father's email.

He listened, unrepentantly, to the girl's conversation with her mother; their excitement was contagious. But he didn't look forward to the time she would be away; it stretched before him like a vast, barren desert. Well, if he was difficult to be around, it would be his father and half brother who would suffer for it and that was true justice as they were the reason she was going away.

CD

Kagome danced down the aircraft stairs, so happy to be once more in Germany. Her parents rushed to greet her as her feet touched the blacktop of the airfield. Sesshoumaru had ordered a limousine to bring them to the airport to meet their daughter and they were happy to acquiesce; anything to hold their beloved daughter in their arms again.

A grumbling Jaken followed her down the stairway. It was his duty to ensure that she was delivered safely into her parents' care and he was not one to shirk his responsibilities; especially where they concerned his lord's Marked. He had developed a grudging liking for the ningen female, for she always treated him with the utmost respect, even coming to him for advice on matters of culture and protocol. In his opinion, she was a very rare creature: a worthy ningen.

He saw to it that her luggage was transferred to the limousine and the girl and her parents settled inside. She paused before entering the car to give him a quick hug, a whispered thank you and a gentle kiss on his round, little head. He flushed a deeper shade of green and grumbled about the foolishness of ningen as he, personally, closed the door on the girl. In truth, he would have laid his life down for the safety of his Lady Kagome. He was already missing her as he took his seat for the return flight.

**Translations:**

**Japanese:**

Ningen-human/s

**German:**

Rhine- the longest river in Germany

Loreley ( Lorelei )- the Loreley is a cliff in the Rhine River making for very dangerous passage long ago. There is also a statue of "Loreley" made to represent a Lurley from a fairytail about the Loreley. For more information go to http://www. loreley-info. com/index . php

I highly recommend a river cruise along the Rhine especially along the section where the Loreley resides. It's worth it as well as a visit to neighboring St. Goar if you ever get a chance. The Schloss Rheinfells is across from the Loreley and most defiantly worth a visit. We loved it when we went. It's ruins but there is a place to stay the night (if I'm not getting my castles confused and I've been to MANY German castles and I assure you each one is different) and you can explore the ruins quite thoroughly.

You are also VERY lucky that Jane got bludgeoned over the head by her muse and pumped out this chapter. So give her a big hand!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Where the hell is the girl?" Lord Genshu demanded loudly as he entered Sesshoumaru's study.

"I have sent her home to visit her family." Sesshoumaru replied with a cold look at his father. Really, the old goat couldn't even pretend that he was there for something other than the sole purpose of fucking his son's Marked female! Sesshoumaru thought in disgusted anger.

"She should be here, at your side, like a proper Marked. What the hell use is she if she's in whatever country she is from?" He growled his frustration.

The damned female hadn't been out of his mind since the first time he had seen her. He couldn't forget the silkiness of her flesh that morning he had dragged her beneath his eager body. Nor could he forget the mixture of her natural scent and the sharpness of her fear that had filled his nose. He was positive that if his son hadn't interfered she would have given in to him, after all he was Lord Genshu, though the scent of her fear had been titillating.

"The location of my property is not your affair." Sesshoumaru snarled.

Patience, never his long suit, had been receding from his fragile grasp on it since she had left. He was in no mind to put up with his dishonorable parent's base desires and whining over his object of obsession.

"Do not think I cannot still order you to re-mark her as clan property, you disrespectful pup!" The old dog barked.

"Whatever your demands in regard to my Marked, Old Man, I will ignore them. You will never have any right to touch her, no matter what you may order!" Sesshoumaru stood up, towering a good three inches over his father.

"You forget yourself, whelp! I am your father and your Lord. If I wish to have that worthless ningen, it is your duty to give her to me."

Sesshoumaru's fists began to glow with green energy as he stepped closer to his father. "You are a fool, Old Man. My first duty to my Marked is to protect her. And that includes protecting her from you! If I ever catch the merest whiff of your scent upon her, I will remove that which makes you a male and insure that you _never_ touch her again!" His voice steadily degenerated into a deep growl as he spoke, finishing his threat in their ancient Inu language. His father stepped back, feeling fear of his mighty son for the first time.

"You dare to threaten me, your father?" He blustered loudly. His own voice echoed around the study but failed to meet the same low but forceful imitation level as his own progeny.

"Or perhaps I shall tell Kagome that she may use her full power to purify the earth of you. She is incredibly strong. I don't think you would stand a chance if she let loose her magic, she would freeze you till you shattered into dust." His eyes held a wicked gleam as he studied his wavering father.

"You would allow that worthless ningen to harm your own Sire?" He squawked, sounding rather like Jaken in a dither.

"You mistake me, Father; I would **order** her to harm you in her own defense. You no longer can defeat me in a fight and I am willing to bet that you cannot defeat her. All she would have to do is keep you contained until I arrived to finish you off, whatever was left of you to finish. Her abilities are very nearly a match for my own."

He met his father's glare with a look of ice, "You would do well to keep your hakama closed and your hands to yourself." With that, Sesshoumaru swept out of his study and headed down to the garages. He would take Kagome's little Nissan out for a drive. Her scent still lingered there, almost as though she had just gotten out of the small car.

Each day since she left he had taken her car out for a long drive to soothe his temper. He missed her bitterly. At night, he would pull her futon and bedding out to sleep there, rather than in his huge, soft bed. Dinner alone was depressing and he had taken to eating with the servants in the kitchen, rather than face that huge, empty dining room.

Jaken was scandalized, but he truly understood his master's pain, for he, as well as all of the other servants, missed her too. The palace seemed to echo more now that her laughter was gone. The rooms were vacant without her voice and quick footsteps. Her presence brought warmth and merriment to fill the hollow building. Tasks seemed meaningless if she was not there to appreciate their performance. It had become an edifice of gloom in her absence.

Lord Genshu continuously ordered everyone around and Inuyasha was overly loud causing the still air to burst around them in a temporary flurry that settled eerily after his tantrum of trivialities was done. Everyone eagerly anticipated the day that the Lord and the Second Son left and the day of Kagome's return.

CD

Kagome spent her first week back in Deutschland with her parents, thoroughly enjoying their company and helping out in their restaurant. Her second and third week she got in touch with all of her friends and had a great time going all over the countryside with them. The boy she had been dating before her trip to Japan had met someone else, but he was glad to see her and introduced her to his new girl. They immediately became friends, much to his discomfort. All in all, she was having a great time. No one other than her parents knew however why she had chosen to remain in Japan and wasn't returning home. When they mentioned her 'tattoo' she brushed off the question by saying it was a traditional Japanese thing and no she didn't recommend getting it done since it had very specific meanings.

At night, when she tried to sleep she couldn't because she missed the sound of Sesshoumaru's breathing. Waking up to an alarm clock had none of the pleasure of being awoken by him with the offer of a cup of coffee. Even her mother's coffee, which had always been the best she had ever had, was now nowhere near as good as that which his chef provided for her.

She enjoyed the conversations over every meal with her family and friends, but she missed Sesshoumaru's clever banter, his witty rejoinders and the serious discussions they shared. She missed him in a thousand little ways that she hadn't been aware of; his hand on her back, as he guided her to the dining room, the way he helped her out of the car, his muttered comments as he read the emails begging him to mate someone or other. They were quite rude and often very funny.

She missed the fun she had in Sesshoumaru's company. For so many months it had been just the two of them, side by side, learning to live with each other, becoming good friends, trusting, believing. Hell, he gave her authority over his investments and business duties – even his bank account!

Every day she would check everything over, stocks, bonds, etc., and then assess what was happening in his father's company. She would send him an email informing him of the status of it all, and then what she had done the previous day and what her plans were for that day. Each day the emails got longer. And so did the emails he sent in response. Then, since she wasn't sleeping anyway, she would stay up and IM with him. It was 1 am in Germany and 8 am in Kyoto and they would go on for at least an hour, sometimes more.

Slowly she came to realize that as good as it was to be in her parents' home for a visit, it wasn't her home anymore. More than that, she pined for him, dreadfully. Everything she saw, everyone she met, she thought of how much he would enjoy it if he were there, and how much more _she_ would enjoy it if he were there.

Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi weren't blind. They could see the changes in their daughter. Sometimes it seemed that every other word she spoke was 'Sesshoumaru-sama,' so often did he invade her thoughts. It was obvious to them what was happening to her and, they hoped, to him. Yes, their daughter had come home for a visit, but it was plain that it was no longer _her_ home.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi sat at a table in their restaurant kitchen chopping vegetables. "Come, sit with me. The dinner rush is still a few hours away and I would like to talk to you."

"Sure, Mama. What do you want to talk about?"

"Your master, daughter."

"Sesshoumaru-sama? But we talk about him all the time, Mama."

"You miss him, don't you?" Kagome's blue eyes widened at her mother's words.

"I…" she paused, at a loss for a moment, then forged ahead, "I guess I _do_ miss him. Four weeks is such a long time to be away and I've gotten used to having him around. We always talk, about pretty much anything, and he can be very funny. I like to watch him practice his Kendo. He moves so gracefully, almost like dancing…" Her eyes grew misty and faraway. She sighed.

"Kagome, you know your father and I love having you home, but I think you must ask your lord to allow you to come back early."

"Mama? I still have four more weeks!" Though she exclaimed it, it sounded more like a prison sentence when the words passed her lips.

"Yes, four more weeks where you don't get enough sleep, you play with your food and lose weight, where you wander around sighing. Kagome, you need to go home, to your new home. A week or two away from him is one thing, but a month is harder and I fear you'll be skin and bones at the end of another month! We want you to stay here, of course we do, but you need to be with your Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome sat, looking at her mother, a stunned expression on her face. Her first coherent thought was to argue with her mother, to point out all the ways she was wrong, how she misinterpreted Kagome's behavior; then she thought of going home and her heart was filled with such longing to return to Kyoto, she thought it would jump out of her breast and fly off without her. "I will miss you and Papa." She murmured.

"You will come visit again, love. You will always be our daughter. Remember, my darling, home is the place where, when you go there, they have to take you in." She gave her daughter a cheeky grin and the two burst into laughter. "Now, go call that daiyoukai and tell him you want to come home! Go on!" She waved Kagome off to a private corner where she could call Sesshoumaru on her handy, just like his she could call international on her; an envy to her friends.

She didn't give herself time to consider; she hit the speed dial for him and waited. In moments she heard his voice, deep and comforting, filling her ear, her heart, and she smiled. Oh, she _had_ missed him terribly.

"Kagome? Is there anything wrong?" He questioned, worried that she was calling him.

"No, Lord Sesshoumaru, nothing is wrong. Well, not wrong, but not right, either. The Festival of Gion Matsuri is over now, right?"

"Yes, it ended yesterday."

"Have Inuyasha and your father left yet?"

"They are leaving tomorrow."

"Has it been horrible?"

"They are as annoying as flies, but a few swats and they become bearable." Kagome snorted.

"That would depend on the fly. I can't think of anything that would make those two truly bearable." She laughed.

"I have survived so far. Are you enjoying yourself? I gather from your emails that you are having a wonderful time." He sounded depressed at the idea.

"Well, I've been with people who love me, not with people who make jerks look good." She pointed out.

"I am a martyr to my family." He agreed. She laughed.

"So," she sighed, hoping that he would say yes, "if they are leaving tomorrow, could I come home the next day?" There was silence on the other end of the phone and suddenly feeling uncomfortable she scrambled to fill it, "I would pay for my own ticket; you wouldn't have to send the jet or anything. I can take care of all of it myself."

"Kagome, there will be a plane on the tarmac awaiting your arrival at Frankfurt airport whenever you wish to return. I will have Jaken arrange it. Come back whenever you desire. I will have Jaken send a car to bring you to the airport and it will wait until you are ready. You need do nothing, not even pack; you can purchase new clothing when you arrive home."

"Sesshoumaru! That's wasteful! Of course I will pack my things. And I don't want to get there before your father and brother leave."

"You will stay at the finest hotel in Kyoto until they are well and truly gone, Kagome."

"I'll go pack," she whispered. "It will take even Jaken a few hours to arrange all of this."

Sesshoumaru laughed.

"I think he has had this planned for four weeks, I am not the only one who has missed you." His admission warmed her heart. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I've missed you too. Mama wants me to come home before I waste away."

"You have not been eating?" He sounded worried.

"I just haven't been hungry. I'm sure I'll be fine once I'm home and back into the normal routine. All this travel and the time changes can be most disruptive," she said dismissively.

"The car will be there soon. Go get ready." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"I will see you soon, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Not soon enough, Kagome-chan." She closed the cell phone, a silly grin on her face.

"Well?" Her mother inquired.

"He is sending a car for me as soon as Jaken can arrange it and the jet will be at the airport waiting to take me home."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled mistily, it hurt to have her daughter leave again, and who knew when she would be back, but it was for the best. Whether she knew it or not, her beloved Kagome was in love with her Lord, and, obviously, he with her if his prompt retrieval of her was any indication. Every little bird must fly eventually and Kagome's wings were strong.

"Come on, I will call Käthe and Petra and ask them to come in early to cover the dinner rush this evening. We must get your things packed and your father will want to come to the airport with us. There's no sense in standing around wasting time, let's go!"

Like an American drill sergeant, her mother ordered her into action and she raced up to their apartment above the restaurant to begin packing her things, wishing that Jaken had not insisted she bring quite so much with her.

CD

Jaken, when inspired, was amazing. It took him only three hours, from the moment he had heard Sesshoumaru-sama calling him, to the moment Kagome hugged her parents farewell at the bottom of the stairs and boarded the jet for her flight home. Just the thought of her return brought light into the palace and cheer into the hearts of all the staff. Sesshoumaru marveled at the manner in which everyone rushed about, cleaning, dusting, trying to make everything perfect for her.

Since Lord Genshu and Lord Inuyasha were still present, Jaken had arranged for private, secure housing at the best hotel in Kyoto. She would have the best suite and would stay there until they left. He packed an overnight bag for Sesshoumaru-sama, knowing that his lord would stay wherever his Marked was. And, as soon as his brother and father departed, Sesshomaru-sama would bring her home to them all.

CD

The plane was luxurious, though not quite on the same level as the Genshu jet. Still, the seats were comfortable, the food was delicious and the nose was pointed in the right direction. Kagome settled into the wide, soft leather seat, reclined it and, in very short order, was sound asleep. Somehow, knowing she was going home, returning to her Lord, was enough to relax her into slumber. She even snored, little, dainty, feminine snores.

**Translations:**

**Japanese:**

ningen -human

hakama -pants (think the samurai type pants not jeans)

**German:**

Handy-cell phone (figured I put it in again just encase you forgot)

**A/N from Janer: **

_It has been my honor and pleasure to step up and take a few swings at this for ML. It is fortunate that our writing styles mesh so well. Unfortunately, I have discovered a character defect since I started writing more of this story. I have become a review-whore! She posts the story and I go online every day for the next week checking for new reviews. One Sunday when there was a problem at FF , I made her drop what she was doing to check to see if it was up so she could post and I could get my fix. It's very sad and embarrassing to admit to this, but by this admission I hope to become a better, stronger person. Or make you all pity me and give us more reviews. Pathetic._

_Oh, in regards to ML's little rant at the end of Chapter 7: Never put your hand over her mouth when she's talking - she bites!_

_Janer_

**A/N:** Well that's that chapter, another brought to you by Janer! Mostly that was her and a bit of me but not much of me. Again I don't know when the next chapter will be written but it will be posted on the Sunday after it is!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sesshoumaru caught himself glancing at the study clock again. No matter how often he silently willed it to move faster he knew it was a fruitless act. He itched to leave and head to the airport to collect his Marked. Ever since he told his father off, the tension in the palace was so thick and suffocating it choked the occupants. He somehow knew that the old dog would not just roll over on his stance about his Marked.

The palace staff was eagerly awaiting the return of Kagome and he willingly admitted to himself that he was as well. On the outside he seemed no different. A little snappier perhaps but that was to be expected. His Marked was outside of his protection and his command.

Focusing back on his work he tried to bury himself in the details of what Kagome had sent him in her last message. He only made it two minutes before checking the clock again. There was a thirty second improvement from last time.

CD

Kagome's homecoming was everything she could have wished for. Sesshoumaru met her at the private airport in her little car. He caught her halfway down the jet stairs and pulled her close, breathing in her scent like a starving man. He then swept her up in his arms and carried her to her car before he set her on her feet. Breathless, she gazed up at him, her heart pounding like a jackhammer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Her blue eyes were wide with shock at his welcome.

"I have grown used to your company, Kagome. I have missed you." He gave her that as the only explanation he could offer. He held her close a moment, breathing deeply again, then opened the driver's door for her, but she didn't enter.

"Actually, Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm still tired from the flight. Would you mind driving?" He was surprised by her request, for he knew how much she loved driving, but he was also an exceptional driver and was pleased to perform the task for her.

"It will be my pleasure, Kagome," he all but purred in satisfaction at her request. He led her to the passenger side and saw her seated comfortably and seat belted in.

"Are we going home?" She questioned her voice laden with the travel weariness she felt.

"Not until Father and Inuyasha have removed their pestilential presences from the palace. One of them is bad enough, but two? There is no need for you to endure what I have suffered." She giggled at his put-upon tone.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh." She grinned at him and he couldn't help the answering smile that twined its way across his lips.

"Why not? Fools were made to entertain and those two are certainly fools, and perhaps, one day, I shall find them entertaining. Probably on the day you choose to purify them." Her jaw dropped.

"You would allow it?" She was astonished; where was his desire to protect his pack?

"I would insist on it." He slanted a look at her, "I've already told Father that if he attempts to rape you again, you would protect yourself appropriately. I also told him I would make him a eunuch, which would solve many of our problems. I live in fear that I might have more siblings like Inuyasha hiding in the woodwork like cockroaches." Her laughter filled the small car and his heart. It was good to hear her laugh like that.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Kagome gasped, "I can't even conceive of more like Inubaka. He is a sorry piece of whatever… I fully understand your dislike of him."

"He is a spoiled brat who has never been asked to do a day's work in his life. I am the one who has been made to follow the business and keep an eye on the managers. It is not work I am suited to."

They pulled into a hotel drive and he stopped the car at the entry. The doorman was immediately at Kagome's door, opening it and helping her out. Sesshoumaru handed her keys to the man and offered her his arm. He led her into the hotel where they were met by the manager and escorted to the elevator and up to the Presidential Suite; all done with many courtesies offered and much bowing by the hotel staff.

Kagome was stunned by the magnificence of the suite. The view alone was incredible. Kyoto was a beautiful city and from the hotel windows it looked like a vast, mountainous garden.

She wandered through the suite while Sesshoumaru endured the manager's speeches, in awe of the luxury he could command. There were two bedrooms, but she figured that they would still share a room, as the largest had two lavish queen-sized beds. She tested the mattresses and found them both to be comfortable. She opened the French doors onto the terrace and strolled into a beautiful, private garden with a lovely sitting area off the master bedroom. The air was filled with the fragrance of roses and the crisp, clean scent of pines. She smiled; trust Jaken to arrange for such heavenly accommodations.

She followed the stone path to a larger area with a table, chairs and settees. It was exquisite, a perfect place to enjoy their meals and spend their time getting caught up. She opened the French doors leading into the living room where the manager was still talking. One look at Sesshoumaru told her that either he or the manager would momentarily be taking a flight over the parapet of the terrace garden.

"Ito-san," Kagome interrupted his long speech, "please forgive me for interrupting, but would it be possible for a late lunch to be served on the terrace? I am very hungry after the long flight."

Ito-san immediately turned to her and bowed, assuring her that such would be seen to without delay, by him, personally. In short order, she was ushering him out of the suite, while being assured that he would have the food delivered directly.

"How did you know?" Sesshoumaru questioned. She smiled.

"You do not suffer fools, Sesshoumaru-sama." She shook her head, "I could see that his inability to stop talking was going to shortly drive you to either suicide or homicide." She laughed, "You really need to develop more patience."

"Nonsense! That is why I have you, my Kagome, to save me from such." A smug smirk covered his face.

CD

True to his promise, Ito-san's staff delivered a sumptuous late luncheon to the suite in record time and set it up on the terrace. Together, they strolled out into the flowering, forested area so high above the city. They sat together, laughing and talking and eating the incredible meal.

"I think this may be as good as any meal we've had at the palace." Kagome whispered in his ear.

"Yes, Yoshida-san will be most put out that we have enjoyed a meal of such quality elsewhere." He grinned, happy to join in her verbal play, happy to have her so near.

"Perhaps we shouldn't tell him?" she offered.

"And miss the opportunity to enjoy his efforts to surpass this chef's skills?"

"Well, I don't want to get fat."

He frowned at her, "You need to gain some weight; you have gotten too thin."

She looked into his eyes and saw his concern and matched it with her own. "As have you; did your father and half-brother ruin your appetite?"

"Their presence frequently leaves me too disgusted to eat."

"Well, I've seen Inuyasha eat; so I can understand how that would spoil anyone's appetite." She giggled. "But he's not here so we can eat anything and everything served!"

"Then we shall have dessert!" He commanded; and the waiter served them both generous portions of the rich, gooey, luscious almond cake, ice cream and honeyed syrup. They savored the treat, eating every bite. After they finished the meal, they moved to the settee and sat together, enjoying cups of hot tea and conversation. The hotel staff left them alone and in peace.

CD

Two days later, upon the departure of Lord Genshu and his younger son, Sesshoumaru brought Kagome home to the palace. Her mouth dropped open in surprise as they pulled around the curve to the front entrance and there was the entire staff awaiting their arrival. Jaken, himself, approached the stopped car to open her door and offer her his hand. Smiling, she accepted his courtesy and rose out of the seat to stand before him.

"Welcome home, Kagome-san." He bowed low and, when he straightened, she threw her arms around him and gave him a warm hug.

"Jaken-san, thank you so much for arranging everything for me to return so quickly and the lovely hotel suite! You are wonderful!" She laid a kiss on his round, green head, causing him to turn a deeper shade of green.

"A-anything f-for you, Kagome-san," he stuttered, both delighted and embarrassed by her attentions and words.

"Oh, Jaken, you always take such good care of me." Her soft words actually brought a smile to his face.

Sesshoumaru slid his hand under her arm to lead her into the palace, Jaken proudly preceding them through the wide, open doors. Sesshoumaru could feel the smug pride radiating off of his servant. As they passed, the each member of the staff came forward to murmur their own words of welcome to their beloved Kagome-san. It was so very good to be home, where she now knew she belonged and wanted to be.

CD

Since she wasn't taking any classes, Kagome told Sesshoumaru that she would take over his emails and correspondence until classes started again. Happily, he acceded to her wishes, glad to have a break from dealing with the numerous mating 'requests' that crowded his email account. It was, perhaps, a month after her return that she came quietly down the hall to their shared room.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome said hesitantly.

"Hn." He didn't even bother to look up from where he sprawled across his bed, reading.

"Um, I have some bad news," her voice was soft but steady, only her will power keeping it from trembling. She knew him well, and his temper, where his father was concerned. And what his father was stirring up would test his temper to the extreme.

Sesshoumaru looked up, meeting her blue eyes and a frown briefly tugged his thin lips at her tone of voice. She handed him a thick sheet of well-made paper, bracing herself for a phenomenal outburst. As he read the offending document, his eyes began to bleed red at the edges and his powerful aura began to fill the room with angry, suffocating energy, causing her breathing to become harsh and labored. A snarl ripped from his jaws as the finely crafted paper dissolved in a fine green mist from his fingers.

"He will not succeed in this," he grated out in a low, animalistic tone. "Find a loophole, Kagome-chan; and find it fast."

"I've already looked," she breathed her will power faltering and along with it her voice.

"And?" His red tinged eyes bore into hers demanding good tidings.

"It is his right, as your sire, to demand an heir of you. However, he made no mention of a mating," she breathed. It had been a long time since she had feared his temper as she did in this moment.

His brow creased in thought as he rose from the bed and began to pace the room. After a few circuits he paused, "He does not mention a mating," he murmured.

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama," she responded her voice more firm now that she was reassured that his temper wouldn't erupt onto her.

"He doesn't dare to demand outright that I take a mate." He stated distractedly. "He knows my feelings on that matter." He studied the floor, obviously thinking deeply on his father's demand. An heir, but not a bastard. His father was undoubtedly trying to force him into a mating to produce a legal heir. A mating, for an heir. He commenced pacing again. His emotions swirled within him battling his desires and rage.

Kagome leaned back against the doorframe, feeling weak in the knees, biting her lip to keep from speaking. How would his taking a mate affect her? What would such mean to her? She had only just gotten used to being Marked and now this. Would his mate see her as competition, as ridiculous as that sounded to her? She had a hard time remaining upright under the weight of her emotions and if it wasn't for the doorjamb she probably would have been a heap on the floor. She felt as if she was lightheaded and slightly swimming in her fear and uncertainty.

"An heir," he muttered softly in contemplation. The edges of his eyes slowly, vein by vein, turned back into white. His gaze was distant as he stared at her. Then, snapping back to reality, the faraway look in his eyes cleared instantly. "The species matters not? Youkai or hanyou as long as it's progeny of mine?"

With a creased brow she answered, "As long as the child is yours, he can't say anything. Even if it came out human, it wouldn't matter, as long as it is yours and a simple DNA test can prove it," she murmured softly confused.

"Hn. Thank you for bring this to my attention, Kagome. I must consider this situation and all of its ramifications," Sesshoumaru's voice was as cool as always now that his temper was in check. "I will speak with you later regarding arrangements."

Nodding Kagome retreated as hastily as possible without seeming to hurry. Sesshoumaru watched her go wondering if she understood the significance of this order. The order for the Crowned Heir to have an heir was not as clear cut as it first appeared. Sesshoumaru was young, in truth, barely old enough to consider siring an heir. No, his sire wanted something else. But, should he tell Kagome what he suspected, what he was almost positive this was really about?

His father, the old pervert! He was sure that this was yet another move in his father's campaign to get his hands on Kagome! Sesshoumaru paused at the thought. Yes, indeed, this was exactly the kind of thing the old bastard would come up with. If Sesshoumaru was to mate a youkai female, he would then be forced to concentrate on her to the exclusion of his Marked. Add to that the natural jealousy another female would feel towards his Marked and he could see that Kagome's life would become hell.

Shaking his head, he decided to keep his suspicions to himself, for now. Kagome did not need to know that the old youkai had not given up on his intentions to get her into his bed. He, Sesshoumaru, was determined to protect her from such a fate. He was equally determined that no female would ever have higher standing than Kagome in his household. He snorted, as if he would accept some indiscriminate female into their lives for the sole purpose of bearing his pup.

It wasn't that he was against carnal pleasures; it was more that when it came to sexual adventures, he was jaded. As a child, he had grown up watching his father entertain himself with a variety of females: youkai, ningen and hanyou. It made him wonder what the point was. Different sizes, shapes and colors, but in the end they were all the same; every one of them had the exact same bits and pieces as the next. Why was his father so fascinated by trying every female he could get his degenerate paws on?

As he grew older, he came to understand a little better, but not by much. His father never tried to build a rapport with any of his conquests. To him, they were just there for a moment's pleasure, whores with which he amused himself. They came in and out of his life swiftly; so swiftly that Sesshoumaru never even learned their names and, in his memory, they had begun to blur from one into the next. Again, he wondered what the point was, aside from satisfying a basic need. He felt there should be more.

During his adolescence, Sesshoumaru grew into an attractive male. Thanks to pubescent male hormones, he began to appreciate his father's distraction with females. He was constantly hounded by females vying for his attention. Sesshoumaru, however, had become cynical concerning their professed interest in him. He quickly learned that all these females were interested in was his money, his title, the prestige of his company, or all of the above. After all, the women his father associated with fell firmly into the category of high-class sluts, why would the young females who pursued him so assiduously be any different?

Lord Genshu encouraged his heir to copy his behavior, to enjoy as many females as possible. Sesshoumaru gave in to the pressure of his sire with a notable lack of enthusiasm. What he experienced with each was a moment of pleasure and confirmation of his assumptions. In the end, they all had the same bits and pieces and, while the different combinations were mildly interesting, this one plumper here, that one tighter there, the person within the body was lacking in any attraction for him. He thought of them as nothing but courtesans, harlots, creatures who believed their only value lay in what he could find between their legs.

It was on one of his rare visits to his mother's home that he came to realize what he was seeking. He observed how she behaved with her mate, a male who seemed to dote on her, with eyes that never wandered. Sesshoumaru was fascinated by their commitment to each other. When he asked her why they were so devoted, she was startled. In her mind, she couldn't understand why they wouldn't be. They were the dearest of friends who loved each other, mates of heart, mind and soul. Over the course of his stay, Sesshoumaru finally recognized what it was he was missing in all of his encounters: genuine affection for one's partner.

His mother agreed with his assessment of the females he had known. Essentially, they _were_ all the same, regardless of the size of their breasts, the slimness of their bodies, and the pleasure they offered. It was pointless sex, meaningless and empty because there was no love, no passion, no caring; without the sharing of such emotions, it was merely exercise, no different than filling one's belly or evacuating one's bowels and bladder.

It was in the act of sharing one's body with another, someone loved, cherished and respected, that it became lovemaking. And lovemaking was not limited to just the act of sex. She explained that it began with kisses and touches, hugs and hand-holding. Preparing meals for one's beloved, providing for one's beloved, rubbing his sore back, her aching feet, soothing an aching head, offering comfort in grief and wiping away tears with a caring hand. It was laughter and joy shared with a beloved friend, a best friend, an honest, caring friend.

"Lovemaking is the culmination of how one treats one's beloved." She explained. "If you hold your beloved close and cherish her, respect her and let her know how valuable her very life is to you, then the physical act will become a physical expression of that love. And your life with her will be rich and full and worthy of living." She had pulled him into her arms, hugging him close. "I will pray, my beloved son, that one day you will find the treasured one who will make your life a joy." He had held his mother that day, understanding at last what it was to have someone precious to you in your arms.

It was on that day that he chose to listen to his mother's wisdom and ignore his father's valueless, lascivious counsel. For, despite his arctic façade, Sesshoumaru was a very emotional person, conversely, he was equally reserved, a combination of circumstance and nature. He decided that he had no desire to live the debauched life of his sire. He wanted more, but by the time he had come to this important conclusion he had also resigned himself to never finding more. None of the females of his acquaintance had ever expressed a desire to know him beyond the physical, delighting in only the material.

Thus, he threw himself into kendo to help him find the inner peace and purpose that every being required. Since his yearning for a beloved companion was unlikely to be realized, he determined to achieve perfection in body and mind through these arts, becoming the perfect samurai. And such perfection became his accomplishment. He embraced the purpose of Kendo:

"_To mold the mind and body; to cultivate a vigorous spirit, and, through correct and rigid training, to strive for improvement in the art of Kendo. To hold in esteem human courtesy and honor; to associate with others with sincerity; and to forever pursue the cultivation of oneself. _

_Thus will one be able: To love one's country and society; to contribute to the development of culture and to promote peace and prosperity among all peoples."* _

It was the center of his life and the reason for his existence until an evening when he heard a sweet, faintly accented female voice laying down the law to his half-brother; and the half-breed agreeing to her rules. He was impressed that she had the strength of will and character to force the hanyou's obedience. So began his silent observation of the foreign ningen female.

CD

Kagome came to the dining room alone. Sesshoumaru had disappeared. She had searched the entire palace looking for him. Somehow, leaving him alone after giving him the email from his father demanding that he produce an heir just seemed wrong. She could understand that he was upset. Hell, she could understand WHY he was upset. In the same situation, she would be filled with fire and fury!

She sat in her place, to the right of his seat, suddenly no longer hungry for the meal the servants laid before her. She pecked and poked at the delicious food with her chopsticks, worrying over his absence. She should never have left him, no matter how hard it was to bear his angry aura. She had just finished rearranging the food on her plate for the third time when the door opened and he walked in. She looked up, her heart beating double-time. Was he alright? Was he still distressed?

He seemed the epitome of serenity as he took his seat. "Kagome, you must eat your food, not play with it." He chided, a smirk playing across his lips.

"I was worried about you. I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I went for a bit of a ramble, in my true form. It always settles my mind." He picked up his own chopsticks and began to serve himself. She studied him a moment, he seemed truly at ease now. And seeing him thus settled _her_ mind. Smiling faintly, she began to actually eat the food before her.

"I can assume, then, that you have come up with an idea for dealing with your father's demand? Because I did some research and came up with nothing acceptable." He quirked his brow, wondering what she would consider acceptable. Her 'acceptable' and his 'acceptable' have proven to be vastly different on several occasions, most noticeably her marking.

"We will discuss it after we finish dinner, Kagome." He told her with finality, and then turned their conversation to more enjoyable topics. He wanted to make sure she had a good dinner, she would need it.

CD

He led her to the study after they finished eating. She was starting to feel a little nervous. He was up to something and it had her concerned. He seated her on the leather sofa perpendicular to their desks and took the seat beside her.

"I have decided upon a solution, Kagome-chan. It is one that should handle all of the issues generated by my father." She met his eyes with some trepidation.

"What is this solution, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Her voice was soft, nervous. He realized suddenly that empathy was another of her powers and that she sensed something of what was coming.

"To be plain, I am going to make you my personal Breeder."

She froze. Her heart flew into her throat, making swallowing difficult. "No." She whispered. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Surely he respected her too much to do this. "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama, please don't make me your whore." Tears were forming in her eyes. Shame filled her heart. "Please, don't disrespect me like this." He took her hand in his.

"Kagome, this is not disrespect. Far from it. As my Breeder, you will have a higher station in the household and society, second only to a mate. You will gain even more honor, prestige and respect. You will not be a whore. No one will dare to say such of you." He said vehemently. "And should someone be so foolish as to make that accusation, I will destroy them. It will be my right and privilege to do so."

"But what of the child," she cried, "you hate Inuyasha because he's half and half, at least he's Japanese! If you insist on this, the child will not only be Hanyou but half German as well. Could it even be named as your heir? You cannot deny that foreigners are looked down upon, Sesshoumaru-sama. Even if the child is raised in Japan it will still be half German and a Hanyou. Would you condemn the child to a life of discrimination? All just to spite your, father?" Kagome's eyes were wide and her face stricken as she gasped, trying to contain her mounting panic.

All she could do was picture a silver haired hanyou child who would be hers, teased and tormented for that which was not his fault. She shuddered at the thought. Surely Sesshoumaru was not so callus as to force this upon her, upon their child.

"My mind is made up." He told her firmly. "Our child will be powerful and any who dares to treat it with anything other than respect will suffer for their folly. I will personally see to it." He was very assured of his ability to protect what was his. He was also angry that she would try to deny him his right to re-mark her as he saw fit. He tried to reassure himself that it was because their cultures were different. She simply didn't understand the honor being bestowed upon her.

At this moment Kagome realized that she wasn't looking at her friend who came to her for advice but her master. Seeing the hard glint in his amber eyes felt like he had struck physically struck her. There would be no talking him out of this. His mind was set.

"You could find a female youkai easily, Lord Sesshoumaru," she offered weakly. Her body sagged, knowing it was hopeless, but pushing her case forward despite this. "If she was Japanese she would consider it an honor to be your personal breeder." Kagome's voice was nearly a whisper as she trailed off.

"I have no interest in a youkai bitch whose powers would not equal even a 100th of yours. Enough of this, Kagome, you will do it. Your station will be elevated. You will be second only to my mate, should I decide to take one." He took her shaking hand in his and stroked it gently.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama, please reconsider. You could take Rin. She would be thrilled beyond all measure. She adores you and would worship you."

He snorted inelegantly. "Rin has a crush on me, a child's idolization. She will grow out of it in time. And she would drive me insane. Kagome, the girl _chatters_! How much of her mindless prattle do you think I could stand full time?" He cupped her cheek in his hand and turned her to face him. "It is you I will have as my Breeder, my Kagome. This is my command as your master." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. "Now, go to our room and prepare yourself. I have not ordered your maid to help you; I thought this would be easier if kept between the two of us." She nodded, blinking back her tears. She could still feel the touch of his lips on hers, soft and warm.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered as she rose numbly and left the study, heading to their shared room. Tears now flowed unheeded down her cheeks as she stumbled through the hallways and she wished she had stayed in Germany. She wished she had purified his old man. She wished she had purified Inuyasha for starting this. She wished she had purified the clerk in the registration office, just for the hell of it. She wished she was someone else, somewhere else. She wished she wasn't so scared.

_*Quoted from Wikipedia_

_A/N from Janer: You guys are so sweet. I can't thank you enough for pandering to my addiction. I know it's a character flaw, rather like my inability to resist rubbing cat bellies; but you, like my cats, are so kind to indulge me. The funny thing is, after I read all of your clever reviews, I felt inspired to write another chapter, instead of doing any of the housework I need to do. Oh well, I'll just wear dirty clothes for a while._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Someone reviewed saying that Kagome was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. I assure you that that is not the case. Stockholm Syndrome is where a kidnapped person, in an effort to survive, begins to sympathize and empathize with their captor. Kagome has not done so. If she had she would not have been insulted and fearful of being a Breeder. Kagome would not have _**argued**_ with Sesshoumaru about being a breeder. Cases of Stockholm Syndrome have the victim even resisting rescuing, and starting to believe in the kidnappers' cause. There are several famous cases of this that you can look up (starting with Patty Hearst). What Kagome has done is adapt. She has observed and researched her position (talking to Rin and others outside of Sesshoumaru's house does count as research). She is adapting and slowly coming to accept her place, which has just drastically changed. I assure you that psychology is my specialty, along with writing, and I know what I'm doing. That is why you will never encounter unstable, unrealistic characters in my works, unless there is a reason for me to be including them.

MLMonty

Now on with the show!

**Chapter 20 For those of you old enough (18+) or comfortable with smut you may read the full version on Dokuga. The only thing this chapter is missing is smut so it this should be fine for everyone else**

Sesshoumaru gave her time. He gave her nearly an hour before he arose from the leather couch and made his way to their room; their room. He savored the words. She would become his Breeder this night. His heart quickened. At last he would know what his mother had described to him. This night she would become his treasure.

He paused outside their door. He could smell her tears. Well, soon he would banish them with moans of pleasure. With a sense of anticipation he opened the door and stepped into their room.

Kagome sat on the bench at the end of his bed. She looked up at him with dread in her eyes. But truly, he didn't look at her face; his attention was fully occupied by the outfit she wore. He had no idea she even possessed such nightclothes. His lips twitched.

She had swathed herself in a big, old thick robe of flannel, cinched tightly at the waist. A high-necked flannel top peeked out between the lapels of the robe. He walked over to her and gently pulled her to her feet. She smelled terrified. With one stroke, he slashed the belt and opened the robe. It was as bad as he had feared: she wore old, thick flannel pajamas, too. And socks on her feet. He was surprised she hadn't added gloves, a hat and a scarf. He couldn't help himself, he snorted. He tried to rein it in, but another snort followed and then laughter, rich, roaring laughter.

He fell onto the bench, laughing so hard he no longer could stand. She watched him in consternation; she had never seen him carry on like this. Truth be told, he had never had reason to laugh like this. He was wiping tears from his eyes, calming himself, only to look at her and go off again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She was beginning to wonder if he was alright. She reached out to touch his shoulder, causing him to look up at her and break out in fresh gales of mirth. He shook his head, gasping for air before another paroxysm of laughter swept him away. Poor Kagome, for laughter, like yawning, is contagious, and it wasn't long before she found herself joining him. Suddenly everything was funny. The two of them sat together on the narrow bench holding each other and hooting hysterically.

Finally, he gained enough mastery over himself to gasp out, "Kagome, I can't even look at that outfit. Where did you get it?"

"These are my winter pajamas." She explained between giggles.

"Winter where? Antarctica?" He snickered. "It will _never_ get that cold in Japan. Not even in the northern prefects." He guffawed. "Not even in the last Ice Age was it cold enough for such." She snickered, then cackled, finally letting go with all-out hyena calls. It took a while, but they finally calmed down and he scrambled to his feet, helping her up.

He led her, still chuckling, to his side of the bed, where he relieved her of the heavy robe. Her laughter stilled. Her eyes grew wide. She bit her lip nervously.

Carefully, he unbuttoned the pajama top and opened it and damned near died laughing. She wore a heavy, long-sleeved sweatshirt beneath it. And he knew, beyond any doubt, that there was a pair of matching sweatpants beneath the pajama bottoms; and certainly another layer or two beneath that. Snickering, he unwrapped her like a present, not stopping until he reached the fourth and final layer.

"My Kagome, we must have a discussion on what a male finds alluring on his female in the near future." As he studied the tee shirt and shorts she wore.

"You mean this isn't sexy?" She asked with a gurgle. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped at his unexpected move.

"You will always be sexy, no matter what you wear, my Kagome." He informed her, laying his forehead against hers. Then he angled down to touch her lips once more, this time moving gently against them. His lips traveled along her jaw to her ear lobe and he tenderly nipped that sensitive flesh. When he drew his tongue along the shell of her ear, she gasped and jumped at the sensation it created in her. He grinned at her reaction, he could smell her reaction. He would make a point of remembering that his Kagome's ears were like 'on switches' for awakening her desire.

CD

Kagome awoke the next morning when her bed began moving gently under her. She sat up to see Sesshoumaru rising. He looked at her and sat back down on the bed, pulling her into his arms for a morning kiss.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered before kissing her again.

She blushed and accepted his attentions. He released her lips and looked down at her neck. The mark had changed. Now the twining lines were gold, silver and magenta, his colors, in a lovely filigree embracing her neck. His mark; his Breeder mark. The blue of the crescent that stretched from the side of her neck and dipped down almost to the base of it before meeting its twin at the other side of her neck was deeper, richer. His colors, in a lovely filigree embraced her neck; his mark, his Breeder mark. Satisfaction surged through him heating his body as he gazed at it and the woman it adorned.

"Come, let us bathe and then have our breakfast," he said breaking himself away from her. He pulled her from the bed, suddenly troubled by her silence. "Kagome? Are you alright?" Cupping her chin, he lifted her face so that he could see her eyes.

"I'm okay." She answered in a soft voice, barely above a whisper.

Her eyes were clouded, her heart was troubled, hurt. She moved away from him, reaching for the flannel robe from the previous night. She wrapped herself in it and headed for the hall door.

"Where are you going?"

"To my bathroom, to bathe," she said in the same voice that was barely heard.

He watched her leave their room, aware that she was not feeling the same ebullience he had awakened with. Nor was he feeling quite so well now. He had given her pleasure. He had shared his body with her as she had shared hers with him. A frown creased his brow as he entered his bathroom. What had gone wrong?

**A/N:** My bad. I should have mentioned that at least half, if not more, of Chapter 19 came from ML's incredibly inventive mind. I really only supplied the frame for it, tying our pieces together. I think we make a wonderful team, I am a wild romantic and she reins in my wilder impulses, toning them down with her good sense and incredible ability to create believable characters. And I want you to know that every chapter we write has a bit of both of us, we are intrinsically involved in the writing. I am stunned every time when I submit a chapter to her and she takes it and makes it even better. She is like the salt and garlic in the dish, where I feel like the meat and onions. You gotta have it all so it tastes good.

RowdyJaner


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** I'll say it again. My characters will NOT act in an unrealistic manner WITHOUT a reason. Kagome's response to Sesshoumaru at the beginning of the lemon WAS realistic no matter what you think. Her laughing was the response of intense stress (nervous laughter) and him laughing (contagious laughter). Do not insult me again by suggesting I don't know what I'm doing by the way I have MY characters act. I am very familiar with psychology, I know humans. I even have a behavioral therapist as a consultant for my second book JUST to make sure I get things right and he's yet to tell me I've done something wrong. Just because a few of YOU don't understand something doesn't mean I've done something wrong. Kagome is emotionally unstable for a REASON and her laugher and dress last chapter was a result of that instability. She'll be worse here. She's just had a very intense betrayal.

While I do make mistakes (the double "his mark" issue last chapter) they will very rarely be in psychology.

Let the drama begin!

Chapter 21

The hot water ran down her face, mingling with her tears. She leaned against the shower wall, sobbing. It hurt so much. He had been so gentle and sweet and passionate. Their coming together was the stuff of sweet dreams for a romantic girl, but Kagome had never been one for romantic fantasies. Her dream was for a male who would love and _respect_ her; a male who would consider her feelings, who would listen to her ideas, who would be her friend. She wanted someone who would take her culture, emotions and feelings into consideration when making decisions that affected both of them. She slapped her hands against the cold tiles, choking on the pain in her heart.

He had been so careful of her, treating her so delicately, taking such care as he turned her into a whore; his whore, his personal whore.

She turned to the wall, pressing her cheek against it, feeling the welcome chill against her hot face. Slowly she slid down the wall, curling into a fetal clench on the floor of the shower, the water beating on her whole body. Her whole body shook with her weeping, her breath coming in jagged gasps.

She thought they were friends. She thought he cared about her, about her heart; the heart that he broke so gently last night. She had thought that he had cared about her, but how could he and then use her so?

Eventually, her tears ran out, as did the hot water. She turned the water off and stumbled out, reaching for one of the thick bath sheets that hung in her bathroom. She wrapped her now-chilled body in the warm towel and took another to dry her hair.

Slowly withdrawing the towel from her face, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and swollen, her face was blotchy. Oh, she looked **so** attractive, and why should she care? _He_ didn't care why should she?

Head down, she pulled her robe back on and returned to their bedroom, pulled some clothes out of the closet and dressed. She walked back into the room, and there he sat, on the bench at the end of his bed, where her deflowering of the previous night had begun.

"Kagome, come here." He patted the bench beside him. She obeyed and sat beside him, head still down.

"Kagome, koi, what is the matter? Why are you so sad?" He really didn't understand and it tore at him to see her so depressed about something she should be happy about.

He had elevated her above any in his household, in his life. Why wasn't she happy? He could see she had been crying, the scent of her tears still clinging to her. He could feel her sorrow, her pain. But he couldn't understand why.

She shook her head and whispered, "I have told you so many times, and you just don't hear me. You just do what you want, with no regard for me and how I feel."

"Koi! I have made you my personal breeder. I have loved you with all the tenderness of which I am capable. You are the lady of my household. I have shown you great honor… how is it I have no regard for you?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you speak of your culture. You are Japanese. I am not. I am German. I know my parents are Japanese, but I am German. In my culture, I am your mistress, your whore. What you have done is make me a concubine. Raised me? You have lowered me. And in the process, you expect me to pop baby after baby out of my body; just a slut and a baby factory." She turned away, determined not to cry.

He stared at her aghast. How could she think such? How could he make her see her true place in his life? His words, obviously, had no effect on her thinking.

"I will do what you demand, as I have no choice, but I will not submit to you willingly. I will not give you what you want. You will have to take it." Her back straightened. He could practically taste her strong will rising.

"Kagome, this is not what I want. I want you to want me, to be my friend, my companion, my lover, the mother of my children. I don't want war between us." He put his arms around her, but she threw them off, turning to him with blue fire in her eyes.

"Your friend?" she snarled, "Your companion and lover?" Her voice was nearing a shriek and she jumped up, suddenly too angry to tolerate his closeness. "You would have to care about me for any of that to happen. Last night you proved you don't give a damn about me, not a damn! If you cared about me you wouldn't have taken me when you knew I didn't want you to. It's always about _you_! **Your** will,** your** desires, **your **damned mark! Everything is just fine as long as _you_ get what _you_ want! Well, you've gotten it and I hope you're happy with it, because I, sure as hell, am not! You are nothing but a spoiled brat and you refuse to see me for what I am: a living, breathing, thinking, sentient being! No, I'm not a youkai, I'm a human, but that doesn't make me any less than you."

She faced him, her powers whirling around her like a stormy sea her chest heaving heavily as she struggled to breathe through her rage. "_**You**_ _**can't own**_ _**people**_! _**You can't own me!**_ I don't care what your culture has taught you, you have no right to treat me as you have, you over-indulged, self-important, narcissistic, selfish, juvenile delinquent!"

"Kagome! You will cease this behavior immediately!" He, too, was standing now, outraged at her words. "I have tried! I have given you everything I could to make you happy! I have done everything I could to make your life better! How dare you say such to me!"

"Things!" she screamed, "Things? You think that things will make me happy?" She was clenching her hands at her sides; they glowed so brightly he couldn't look at them long. "What about love? That's all I ever wanted. I thought you were giving me those things because you cared, maybe even loved me." Her voice caught on a sob. "Take your damned things back. I don't want any of them." She began ripping her clothes off, throwing them at him. He tried to stop her, his hands fluttering uselessly around her as he tried to prevent her from stripping but not hurt her in the process. Her shoe slammed painfully into his face when he failed to dodge it in time. Naked, she raced back into the closet, slamming the door behind her.

Her breath was coming in great gulps, as she ripped through the clothing hung on her side of the closet. She could barely see the clothes through her tears. She finally found something she had brought from Germany and pulled it on, nearly tearing it in her fury.

The door opened and Sesshoumaru entered. "Kagome, you will calm down this instant." He commanded. "You are hysterical and are making no sense!"

She looked at him a moment, really looked at him, the male who had taken that which was her greatest gift for her beloved life's companion. Her anger exploded from her in waves, like a tsunami, hitting him as hard as when he first marked her.

"Hysterical!" she screeched, hurting his ears and leaving behind a faint ringing in them. "I'll show you hysterical!" She grabbed hangers of clothing off the rails and flung them at him.

"Things, fucking things! And you think I'm a thing too! Just a thing like a dog or a cat! Oh, maybe a little more expensive in upkeep, but, what the hell, it's a matter of _prestige_! Oh, see how rich and powerful _**I**_ am? _**I **_can _**own**_ another _**person**_! Who cares how she feels about it! Her feelings are of no consequence! She's just a piece of property, like a chair or a car! _**She**_ should feel honored that I choose to run roughshod over her emotions and tear her life apart to suit my purposes! _**She**_ should _**understand**_ that it is a part of _**my culture**_ to take her away from her friends, family and country on a whim. _**She **_should give _**her**_ life just to please _**me**_. After all, it's not like she had a life before me, is it? It's not like she had ambitions of her own before _**I**_ decided what _**I want her to be**_. To hell with her culture and how she was raised; she should be honored to be my whore and to bear my bastards. She should be honored to watch them being taunted for being both hanyou and half-German. She should teach them that being degraded is the highest honor they can expect in my culture."

Her fury was subsiding and she slowly slipped to the floor, kneeling in the midst of her heap of clothing, her last words coming out in a near whisper. "She should teach them that they, in turn, can destroy someone else's life when they are old enough and cold enough and selfish enough."

He knelt beside her, reaching to take her into his arms. "Kagome…" She pushed him away, her fading magic nearly spent in her anger and grief giving her just enough strength to do so.

"No more, Sesshoumaru, no more. I cannot take any more of your bullshit today. Tomorrow, I will be strong again, I will be able to put up with you, and I will be able, again, to be your obedient little toy. But today I cannot deal with it, or you." She let her hand fall, lifeless, into her lap.

He stared at her in anguish. He had had no idea of the depth of her feelings, her anger. Sure, he'd read her emails, but she had never expressed herself quite so forcefully in them.

"You what?" she was looking at him now. "You read what?" Her eyes were open, very wide. "**You read my emails**?" Hers was the face of the betrayed.

Dread clenched him as he suddenly realized he had spoken his thoughts aloud. He opened his mouth to speak, but she waved a hand to silence him.

"Just go, Sesshoumaru." She ground out, "Just go. I can't even look at you right now. Just go." She turned her back.

The Berlin Wall at its worst had never looked higher or harder. Kagome Higurashi, German child of Japanese parents, and born of the cold North, with all of its winter chill and frost.

He was screwed, and he had nobody to blame for the situation but himself.

He left her alone as she requested. He passed by the open door to their room sometime later, sniffing to see if she was still there. Her scent lingered, but was stale. He thought about tracking her, just to make sure she was alright, but recognized it as the excuse that it was. No, she had asked to be left alone. He would honor her demand.

A glance through the doorway showed that the staff, all of whom had been amazingly invisible that day, had been in to tidy the wreckage of their, fight? Was that what it had bee, a fight?

He shuddered at the memory. That was no fight. It was Armageddon. As she accused him of destroying her life, she had destroyed his. How would she return to him? Would she ever be able to look at him again? _Would_ she return to him? His heart hurt and his face crumpled for just a split second at the thought of living his life without her. Dully, he wondered why he would live his life if she left him. What would be the purpose? The empty years suddenly stretched before him, purposeless, worthless.

Could she ever find it within herself to forgive him?

He sat in his study for the rest of the day, looking out the windows, immersed in guilt, sorrow and pain. Jaken came in occasionally, just to check on him. There was not one servant in the house who had not heard their fight; not one servant who was not terrified of the results of the fight. And, unbeknownst to both of the combatants, each had a servant keeping an eye on them. Jaken had elected to keep watch on Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome's maid, a neko youkai, was stalking her mistress. The rest wandered about their duties with the air of those preparing for a wake.

CD

Kagome hadn't spent much time walking the huge estate. She had always been too busy. But today, despite the soreness between her legs, she would walk. She had to walk. If she didn't, she would either implode or explode; she wasn't sure which.

_How could he?_ Her thoughts ran in circles. _How could he read her emails? How could he take her virginity? How could he mark her? How could he? How could he?_ She was far beyond tears now. There weren't enough tears to assuage her pain. She desperately wanted to hate him, but she had never been good at hating. Loving was better. Loving was warmer. Loving was easier. It was the liking that was hard. She remembered something one of her friends told her, "God asks us to love one another; he doesn't say anything about liking." She sighed, the sound similar to the last breath given by the dying.

She followed the woodland paths blindly, not caring where she went, not caring if she would be able to return to the palace. She just knew that she mustn't stop walking for any reason because if she did she'd feel all that was inside of her. For now she was blissfully numb.

Hours and miles passed, while she walked. There wasn't a part of her body that didn't ache, yet she had no desire to pause. She was thirsty, and that was what finally brought her to a halt at a little fresh stream flowing over a stone. The stream was so small it was just a constant steady dribble sliding down the smooth rock. She didn't care about the quality of the water; she simply drank as though dying of thirst. And now she discovered the need to sit, she was exhausted. She had pushed herself too far.

She sat against an old, gnarled and twisted, pine that looked not unlike a wise old man. She sat and listened to the birds singing as they flew about. A chipmunk ran down a nearby tree trunk, paused to study her and weigh the danger, and then scampered across the clearing and up another tree. She listened to the wind in the branches, softly sloughing and sighing, singing a song only the wind knew the words to. She listened carefully, closely, trying to discern the words she thought she heard. Sweet words, peaceful words, soothing words, sleep came to her and her breathing deepened.

"Lady Neko," an ancient, creaking voice beckoned Kagome's maid out of cover a few moments after Kagome slept. "Come. She is asleep, your Lady Kagome."

"My Lord Ko-Dama," the neko whispered, "I thank you for the care of my Lady Kagome."

"I am Bokusenou. And I am honored that she heeded my call and came to me."

"I am Tomiko, her maid." The little neko bowed respectfully to the ancient spirit.

"She is very hurt, Tomiko-san, and very tired. Let her rest awhile and listen to my song, it will, perhaps, help her to find peace."

Tomiko bowed her acquiescence and knelt beside her lady.

CD

It was getting dark. Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome hadn't returned to the palace yet. He had finally left the study to see where she was, only to be told by Jaken that she had gone for a walk and was accompanied by her maid. He had settled morosely back in his chair. Jaken offered to bring him something to eat, but he wasn't hungry. He felt like he would never need to eat again.

He worried over where she was and why she hadn't come back. Maybe she would never come back. Maybe she would walk all the way to Kyoto and get transportation to the nearest airport and fly back to Germany. He re-ran their argument over again. Every word she spoke was lodged in his memory.

He had never faced such anger, such rage. He was shocked to realize just how much she had held in. He also realized how wrong his actions had been. She was right. He hadn't treated her like a person, but like a pet. A treasured pet, but a pet, nonetheless, he thought. He was ashamed of himself, but he didn't know how to make it better. And he desperately needed to make it better because he was bitterly aware now that he did, indeed, love her, with all his inu youkai heart.

CD

Someone was lifting her up gently.

"Mmmm, no, I don wanna get up," Kagome mumbled.

"It is all right, my Lady, you may sleep. But it is time for you to go home to bed." A soft feminine voice assured her.

"Tomiko?" she murmured drowsily.

"Yes, my Lady. Sleep now. I will carry you home."

Kagome shook her head, trying to shake the fog from her thoughts. "'m too heavy."

Tomiko smiled at the sleep slurred protest. "I am youkai, my lady. My strength is great. To me you weigh no more than a child."

"Big child," she mumbled before falling back into a deep sleep; led there by the song of the wind in the leaves that blew gently through her mind. Tomiko gave a soft laugh and bid the ko-dama farewell.

Kagome was so soundly asleep that she didn't even twitch when she was gently bathed with a warm washcloth, dressed in a beautiful nightgown and tucked into her futon on the floor beside Sesshoumaru's empty bed. She slept the night long and through the next day and night, exhausted far past her limits. She had no idea that Sesshoumaru sat beside her the whole time, from the moment she returned to the palace to just before she awoke.

**A/N**: The last two chapters brought to you by RowdyJaner! Give her a hand! That was her first lemon and I've very proud of her. The next chapter is not written yet so I have no idea when it will be. We have an idea of what we're going to do but it's just not on 'paper' yet.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: You luck lucky people! I didn't anticipate this chapter out till next Sunday. RowdyJaner just got it back to me today and said 'post it!'. She's only just got her internet back up from her move and we each had half the story. SO we still had to smush it together to make a chapter. Chapters won't be coming as quickly as they once were but they will be coming. So hang tight and enjoy!**

**Chapter twenty-two**

"Mother!" The word was shouted and it bounced off the walls as loudly as the heavy door that had been flung open to slam into the wall behind it.

A silver brow was raised in question as a youkai woman looked at her mate. He shook his head in bewildered response to her silent query.

"Mother! I need to talk to you, _now_!"

What on earth had gotten into the boy? He sounded near frantic; and that was quite the accomplishment considering that he rarely sounded like anything but disinterested. Rising from the low dining table where she had been eating a late breakfast with her mate, she made her way toward the bellowing male, curiosity rising with every delicate step.

"Sesshoumaru? What on earth could be so important that you feel the need to cause such a fuss?" She frowned as she caught sight of the main door of her home still rattling on its hinges. "If you broke that you will be the one to fix it."

"This is important, mother, I fucked up royally and I'm not even sure what I did! I know what she said but I still don't understand it entirely. _Why_ would she think that!"

Her boy looked frantic as he tried to explain the situation to her and all he managed to do was to trip over his own tongue. Sense was the least thing he was making. Sighing she shushed her son and led him into the dining room, directing him to sit and pushed a bowl of sliced fruit toward him.

"Now, Sesshoumaru, explain to me what's going on," she said with a frown tugging her lips. It hurt to see him in such a state. All she wanted to do was smooth away the furrows of his brow and promise everything would be alright in the end.

" I'm sure you know that I took on personal property; a marked," he said bleakly.

"Of course I distinctly remember laughing at the ordeal at the airport when it was televised. It kept me entertained for days." Oh, yes, that had her randomly laughing around her small palace. The knowledge that some slip of a woman had refused her son to the extent of attempting to flee was hilarious. The staff hadn't known what to make of her unexplained fits of mirth!

"Now's not the time for your demented sense of humor, mother. I recently marked her as my breeder and now everything is wrong!"

"Wrong how?" asked his stepfather. His stepfather was distinctly different from his mother. Where she possessed a twisted sense of humor that sprang up from the most mundane but ironic things and was sarcastic to a fault, her mate was steady and serious; and, most importantly, able to redirect his mother's interest back to the topic at hand.

Looking at the male across from him Sesshoumaru wondered how he and his mother ever came to be. The male was short and stout and not very attractive though not unattractive either. His mother however was tall, slim and gorgeous. She could have any male she desired and she had desired this one.

"I knew she did not wish to be my breeder but I made her such anyway," he said softly, his voice full of anguish. "I don't understand; she should be happy," he nearly whined. "Does she hate me so much that she can't stand the thought of being my breeder? I loved her with everything I had and the next day she yelled at me telling me I ruined her life. Why does she not accept her place by my side? She says I've made her into a whore and a baby machine! I don't know what to do, mother," he said softly every bit of despair and confusion evident in his deep voice. "What if she leaves me?"

It nearly broke her heart to see her mighty son like that. Here was the Crowned Prince of the Western Lands of Japan broken over a woman; a human woman who possessed great magic at that. From what she had gleaned from the news the woman in question was German. She had a feeling that was where the problems lay. Not in her nationality, but the fact that she wasn't Japanese. A Japanese girl would have been ecstatic and proudly showing her new mark to the country. She would have let everyone know she was now a breeder. How she was only one small step below the Crowned Prince's mate, if he took one, and if he didn't she would be treated as if she was.

Yes, the cultural issues were most likely the root of the problem. That and an obvious lack of communication between the two children. She shook her head slightly and decided to begin helping where she could; starting with her son.

* * *

Kagome awoke in stages. She knew the sun was up, flooding the room with brightness. Gradually, she became aware of someone moving around quietly. Wearily, she cracked an eye open. Surprised, she realized she was curled up on her futon beside Sesshoumaru's huge bed. Slowly sitting up, she gazed around the room expecting to see Sesshoumaru.

"Good morning, my lady." She was greeted by her maid, Tomiko.

"Good morning, Tomiko-san," she looked around again, "where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"He had business with his lady mother and left this morning to go to her. He should return in a few days, my lady." Tomiko knelt beside her lady's bed, reaching out to stroke a lock of hair from Kagome's face. "You have slept a long time."

"I feel very stiff and sore." Kagome murmured.

"And hungry? Shall I fetch you your breakfast?" the maid asked hopefully.

"Just coffee, please; I don't feel very hungry." Kagome said her eyes staring blankly at Tomiko.

"Yes, my lady," Tomiko agreed, fully intending to bring her the huge breakfast she knew the chef would have prepared for their beloved lady.

Kagome picked at the food on the tray across her lap. It was delicious and as she ate, she discovered more of an appetite. The coffee gradually banished the fog in her brain and she sat there remembering the previous day and all that had gone on. At least he was gone for a few days and she wouldn't have to deal with him or the bitter mixture of feelings he engendered in her breast.

Tomiko watched her lady as she moved about the room. Kagome was pale and tired and had moved more food on her plate than she had eaten; but at least some had made it past her lips. When Kagome moved the tray, Tomiko was there instantly to take it from her.

"Would you like a bath, my lady? It will ease the stiffness in your muscles." Tomiko handed the tray to the footman who had been waiting outside the door and then turned back to her mistress.

"A bath sounds good." Kagome agreed wearily.

"And a massage? Perhaps a spa day is in order, with a facial, hair treatment, a manicure, pedicure…"

"Um, that sounds wonderful," Kagome sighed, with a faint smile. "I've never done any of that before."

"It will be just the thing after your long sleep."

"I only slept one night, Tomiko-san. You make it sound like I've been asleep for days," Kagome said dryly.

"You slept two nights and one day, my lady. You were exhausted. Sesshoumaru-sama sat by your side until it was necessary for him to leave this morning." Tomiko informed her as she helped Kagome to rise, her legs were very stiff and sore and not inclined to support her weight.

"So long? Wow, I _must_ have been tired. I don't even remember coming back to the palace."

"I brought you back, my lady. I followed you. I didn't want you to be alone when you were so upset." Tomiko smiled sweetly as she put her arm around Kagome's waist to help support her. Kagome met her eyes and recognized her love and devotion. Her brow creased.

"Tomiko-san, why? Why do you care?"

"You are my lady. The lady of my lord. Since you have been with him, he has been so much happier. You have brought love and laughter to these ancient halls. And you have treated all of us with respect and kindness. How could any of us not care, my lady?" She asked as she led the girl to Sesshoumaru's bathroom.

"He and I fought. I ripped him a new one." Kagome looked down, unable to meet Tomiko's eyes.

"And that will happen in all relationships. It isn't easy for two to come together. My lord doesn't understand yet that he, too, must bend. But he loves you, my lady, with all of his heart. I have seen his love for you."

"He has a sad way of showing it," she mumbled bitterly not believing Tomiko in the slightest.

"No, my lady, he is doing his best, but he doesn't know how. He was raised by his father and Lord Genshu is no model of what a good male should be. Lord Sesshoumaru has had to figure out the sort of male he wanted to be on his own; mostly by not following his father's example. Give him time and loving guidance and he will learn, my lady."

"Time and loving guidance?" Kagome echoed nearly incredulously.

"Indeed. You have the strength and patience for it. And you are bound to him by your heart already, my lady."

"Tomiko-san, don't you think, if you are going to give me all of this advice, you could at least call me Kagome?" Tomiko looked at her askance.

"My lady, to do so would be very improper. It is my honor and pleasure to name you my lady." She informed her curtly as she opened the bathroom door.

Kagome's eyes went wide. She had never entered Sesshoumaru's bathroom, never having been invited and desiring a bathroom to herself. Now she saw what she had missed.

The bathroom alone was a palace. There was a huge tub, filled with steaming, fragrant water, with a wide marble surround; a walk-in shower that could fit at least ten; and through open shoji screens, she saw a pedicure chair and a massage table. There were wide windows, now open to let in the fresh, warm morning air, a fountain chuckling in the massage area, potted bamboos and other grasses; Kagome clung to Tomiko just staring in awe and wonder. "Wow!" was all she could say.

Tomiko laughed, "Did you not know all of this was here? Lord Sesshoumaru ordered the spa section the week before he brought you here. He wanted to make sure you had all the comforts you could possibly desire. He was most disappointed when you chose to use the other facility."

"I didn't know. I've never been in here, and he never said."

"I am sure he wanted you to discover all of this on your own. But today such pampering is a necessity. You need a long soak and then a good massage to loosen your muscles." She helped Kagome to the bath's edge, then helped remove her nightclothes and slide into the water.

Kagome hissed at the heat, though she welcomed it. The headache that had been threatening began to ease off as her aching muscles relaxed. She leaned back against the slanted side of the tub with a sigh. This felt good. And when Tomiko began to wash her hair, it got even better. She gave herself over to the ministrations of her maid, turning off all thinking and just concentrating on how good everything felt. From tub to shower to massage table to pedicure chair, Kagome loved it all.

She lay on her belly on the massage table as Tomiko worked any remaining kinks and aches out of her body. "Oh, this is so wonderful," she sighed again. Tomiko smiled.

"It is no more than you deserve." She told her.

"I don't understand," Kagome mumbled confused ending in a groan of contentment as Tomiko worked a particularly hard knot.

"That you deserve this? You work for our lord and you work very hard. You should have been enjoying such things all along." Tomiko took on a rather scolding tone.

"It's my own fault that I haven't." Kagome admitted.

"Indeed, my lady. But I don't think that you have ever understood the true nature of your position with Lord Sesshoumaru or the honor that he has bestowed on you. No, let me speak." She touched Kagome's lips to silence her. "

"It has been over a hundred years since the last marking. It began thousands of years ago. When an individual of unusual or unique qualities or abilities was discovered by one with the power and wherewithal to protect and care for them. They were marked. This was done to protect their gifts, to preserve and further their abilities. In return for the protection and care of their lord or lady, the marked gave their obedience and loyalty. In those times such protection might have meant the difference between life and death. Thus were great artisans saved from the harsh vicissitudes of life; great poets and writers were given the opportunity to develop their gifts; those gifted with the ability to garden or farm, under such protection, could feed whole villages. Woodcarvers, painters, sword smiths, gold and silver smiths, potters, even dreamers, thinkers and holy ones, grew stronger and wiser in the protective embraces of their lords and ladies. In a way, such custom helped the best of humanity to grow and learn and sustained weak but gifted youkai."

"Some of the protectors, or masters, wished these amazing abilities to be passed into their own line and thus came the mark of the breeder. Only those of the most exceptional talent, intelligence and excellence have ever been so marked. It is an honor to be so selected. To be raised above others; to be considered to be worthy to pass on one's gifts onto one's lord's bloodline."

"You must understand that, to youkai, humans are considered weaker and short-lived; lesser brothers and sisters of the creation in body, but mentally capable of great feats, both good and bad. In choosing you, Lord Sesshoumaru has informed all that you are an individual of great value, an individual well worth preserving, protecting and supporting to your greatest achievements. By marking you as his breeder, he is declaring you an individual of such distinction and importance that your gifts should be passed on in his very own line; into his very own heir." She paused, studying Kagome's face, now squished in thought. "Do you begin to see the honor he sought to show you, my lady?" Slowly, Kagome nodded.

"It is the exact opposite from my culture, where I would be looked down upon and scorned."

"You cannot help but react as your culture has taught you," Tomiko soothed "but this is now your culture too. It would be wise for you to assimilate our ways, for your own happiness. You are not a whore, far from it. You are now considered to be of great merit and importance. Even the human Emperor would be honored to meet you."

"Because of Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked incredulously.

"Precisely. He has given you a great honor, though he hasn't properly explained it to you. He's never been taught to regard the thoughts or feelings of others, my lady. Bear in mind who had the raising of him."

"His father, the disgusting hentai jackass." The two of them laughed at her words.

"Consider how you would have turned out if he were your parent." Tomiko advised.

"I would have run away from home at birth." Kagome muttered.

"Indeed. Do not think Lord Sesshoumaru has not contemplated that option."

"Have you known him all his life, Tomiko?"

"Very nearly. I came into Lord Genshu's service at a very young age. I was, fortunately, rather homely for a youkai, even a human, until I came of age and was, fortunately, mated soon after. So I was never of interest to Lord Genshu. He takes only the most beautiful females into his bed. Lord Sesshoumaru was a mere child then, and his lady mother was still in residence, having agreed to stay until he was of school age."

"I'll bet he was a handful when he was a kid." She commented.

"No, actually, he was very quiet, polite. Nothing at all like his father." She helped Kagome to rise from the table, wrapping a fresh robe around her. "Now come, sit here, my lady." Tomiko led her to the cushy pedicure chair and settled her comfortably in it.

"I can't believe he put a pedicure chair in here." Kagome remarked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wanted this room to offer you the ultimate in comfort and relaxation. Jaken-san told us that he said we were to get the best and spare no expense. I believe that he was very disappointed that you chose to use the bathroom down the hall."

"He didn't say anything to me. I didn't think he would _want_ me to use his bathroom." She murmured.

"Males are idiots." Was all Tomiko said; and Kagome had to concede that she had a valid point. How was she to know that he had all of this installed for her if he didn't tell her or show her. What the hell was he thinking? If he even _was_ thinking.

"I can only imagine he assumed that you would use the closest bathroom and thus discover what he added for your pleasure," Tomiko interrupted her thoughts, "My lady, I believe he is at a loss with you. We had despaired of him finding a special person to spend his life with, and then, suddenly, he marks you. We all figured that you were very different. And you have shown yourself to be a very sweet and kind person. But he was raised to command and he doesn't know how to ask. Nor to apologize. He doesn't know how to have an equal, only servants. As I said, you must teach him how to treat you."

"Time and loving guidance." Kagome repeated with a small smile, more relaxed and happy than she had been in a long time. Even her heart had stopped aching.

Kagome listened as Tomiko reassured her that all would be well.

**A/N:** It amazes me how many people empathize with Kagome. A great many people throughout this fic state how they feel sorry for her, but few empathize with Sesshoumaru. I can only assume that this is because most of my readers are females. To you, what Kagome is going through is horrifying. However, what Sesshoumaru has done is legal in the world I created and he's never actually harmed her, even when he raped her he took great care of her. And, yes, it was rape, since she had no choice; it doesn't matter if he didn't use force or she 'enjoyed it'.

(I really wish people would understand [and stop writing it] that most of what you see in fanfiction about rape is a downright lie. According to the law and psychologists, it doesn't matter how a body reacts, it's how the mind reacts. If a person; male or female, young or old, says no or can not make an informed decision [esp. in the case of children and mentally handicapped] and it happens anyway it's rape. Plain and simple but often overlooked in fanfiction. I get angry every time I see 'but you enjoyed it so it wasn't rape' or halfway though being raped the character goes 'OMG this feels so good I love him/her')

While Kagome has adapted she has yet to accept. She's caused as many problems as Sesshoumaru has. Adaption may be necessary for survival but acceptance is necessary for happiness. She can not and will not be happy till she can ACCEPT her new life.

Okay so two rants in as many months! I should be good for a few more months before I feel the need to vent again ;P


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Since I haven't done so yet I would like to thank my readers for the great honor of having Cultural Differences nominated for the Dokuga Awards in 4 categories: Best Drama, AU, Romance and Portrayal of Sesshoumaru. You truly honor me.**

**Chapter 23**

Sesshoumaru stiltedly told his mother of how he met Kagome and observed how special she was. "It was her power and beauty and intelligence and strength. It was her everything, mother. How could I let something like her pass me by? She could go so far! All she needs is time and resources. As my marked she has all of that!"

Maeko was torn between wanting to hit her precious son or to soothe him. Furthermore, his whining was getting on her nerves. Her boy didn't do it often, thankfully, but, god, did she hate whining! "Yes, yes, she's perfect, now do get on with it," she snapped. She wanted the juicy details, damn it! This woman would birth her grandchildren! She wanted all the details and it was killing her to listen to all this sniveling.

"Maeko," her mate said reprovingly.

Maeko settled back into her chair, annoyed. Oh, Kosuke probably knew what she was thinking; that man always seemed to know what was going on in her head.

"You were saying, Sesshoumaru," Kosuke gently encouraged once his mate was quiet.

Letting out a gusty sigh at his mother's antics and his own frustration, he tried to collect his thoughts. "After I marked her it all went wrong. I gave her allowances, since she was foreign. I allowed her to return to her host family for the night, only to have her run. Then, before she had a chance to adjust to her new state, Father tried to take her from me." Sesshoumaru frowned at the memory. It still rankled that his sire had done that.

"Take her from you? Whatever for?" his mother asked shocked. "Good god, he didn't bed her, did he?" she exclaimed in horror, her perfect face revealing exactly how disgusting she found the idea.

"No, he did not. He returned from a trip only to order me to 'share' her with him and Inuyasha. It was punishment for our public display when I reclaimed her from the airport." he snarled lightly at the memory. "Luckily, he left right after and Inuyasha was only interested in harassing her with tedious tasks, like making her do his school work. We never had a chance to bond until after I took her from Tokyo."

"Why ever not? What prevented you from bonding during the 'punishment'?"

Sesshoumaru shifted slightly in discomfort at his mother's question. He didn't want to admit the reason, not to himself and definitely not to others, but he came to her and Kosuke for advice. They couldn't give him that if they didn't know the details.

"I was sulking," he mumbled. "I did not like the fact that I had to share her so I mostly avoided her.

"Honestly, Sesshoumaru, when will you grow up," his mother sighed.

"Maeko," Kosuke reprimanded again.

"Oh, fine! I'm being quiet, see?" she said tilting her head away from the males to look at a cream-colored wall.

"What happened to make you leave Tokyo, Sesshoumaru?" Kosuke asked. Sesshoumaru honestly loved Kosuke. As unassuming as the man was, he kept his mother in line with but a few words, and genuinely cared for both his mother and him. He thought of Kosuke as more of a father than his own sire. He balanced out his mother's flamboyant personality wonderfully and kept her grounded.

"My sire tried to rape her," he was unable to hide the anguish in his voice. "I managed to save her due only to the warning of the mark. I kept her close during her initial recovery, but then Inuyasha requested her 'services' since his girlfriend was holding out due to some argument or other foolishness. I couldn't let her stay there where it wasn't safe! So I took her to the palace in Kyoto under the pretense that I needed to train for the kendo tournament."

"That boy is too much like his father!" Maeko snarled. Kosuke merely hummed in disapproval of both males.

"And once you two were in Kyoto?" Kosuke asked.

"I still kept her close to me, so she would feel safe. Things got better. We began to grow closer. She started school and took over my business obligations. She's truly talented in business and has made many excellent decisions. And, under her control, my portfolio has never been better. As time passed we became friends. But now everything is wrong!"

Maeko sighed, they were back to the whining.

* * *

Kagome sat in a comfortable lounge chair in the garden below their bedroom. Her chair had been placed in the shade of a tree and a table stood nearby with beverages and snacks to tempt her. She knew someone was standing out of her sight, keeping an eye on her in case she wanted or needed anything. If things kept up this way she was going to become a fat, spoiled cat! She took a little nibble off the tray on the table and picked up the scroll in her lap to begin reading again.

She had asked Jaken-san for information on the custom of Marking and he had happily brought her an armful of scrolls. She was grateful now that her parents had insisted that she learn Japanese writing: Kanji, Hiragana, Katakana and even romaji; though the romaji was of no use in reading the old scrolls.

She read slowly, but her understanding was good. The current scroll was the tale of a Marked and his lord. It described the Marked's skill in sword making and the incredible blades he had created. Totosai was considered the first master sword smith and his master was credited with keeping him alive and safe to create such strong, magical blades.

She had already read the tale of Jinenji , a hanyou who had been gifted in the growing and use of herbs and the story of Shiori, another hanyou, who had a wondrous ability to create unbreakable barriers. There were many other stories recorded on the scrolls, but they all had one thing in common, the heroes were all Marked individuals and their ladies or lords kept them safe in their service.

She came to understand that the lord or lady who marked someone was taking on a great responsibility. They were responsible for all of the needs of their Marked: food, clothing, housing, education, mates or spouses, supplies for their craft or art, even the care and upbringing of their children. It was, in a way, a form of slavery, but there came a point in her reading where she began to question who was the slave and who was the master? It was very prestigious to have a Marked, but the master served the slave as much as the slave served the master. Symbiotic, indeed.

She read further and learned of some Marked being of such exceptional talent and character that their lord or lady decided to make them a breeder, to bring those gifts into their very own bloodline that their heirs might profit. Male or female, it didn't matter, the breeders were raised above all others and brought into the family line, now considered to be of such value that even a mate dared not move against them.

Gradually, Kagome came to realize that, in his society, Sesshoumaru really _had_ shown her great honor. She sat thinking as twilight rose from under the trees, taking to the skies that the sun had relinquished, considering all that he had done for her. He had given her beautiful, extravagant clothes, a wonderful car, an education, a palace to live in (and she could demand that he move out, if she so foolishly wished), servants to spoil her rotten, a job with real responsibilities, _control of_ _his_ _money_! Suddenly, she understood why her mother hadn't been upset to learn of her marking. Yes, she was his to command, but she could command him also.

Her brow crinkled as she considered their night together. There was no getting past the reality that he had raped her. He knew she didn't want him in that way, but he took her anyway. Granted, she had felt pleasure, a great deal of pleasure, but it was against her will. How could she get beyond that?

She sighed. Yes, it was rape. It was rape. It was rape, but it was his right. Legally, traditionally, by custom, it was his right. His right to use her however he wished. Even if it made her feel degraded. A tear trickled down her cheek. If it was his right, did that make it **not **rape?

No! She had rights too, and being consulted about such a thing and allowed to give or refuse her consent were her rights. No, he would have to explain that to her. He would have to explain to her why his rights superseded her rights. Shoving the scrolls off her lap onto the soft green grass, she stood up and began to walk.

The grass was like velvet under her bare feet. Tomiko-san had been scandalized when she insisted on going barefoot, but Kagome needed that connection to the earth. She needed the reality of the earth beneath her bare feet to keep herself steady.

She ran her fingers through her incredibly silky hair, pausing to enjoy the sensation. Her hair had never felt so soft and lovely to touch. She had been amazed at how shiny it was when Tomiko had finished with it. She glanced down at her pretty toes with their pretty color and then checked the polish on her nails.

He was hers to command, too. And she would command him. When he returned, she would meet him in the study and command him to speak, to explain, to tell her everything. No more secrets, no more hidden agendas, no more silences. She needed to understand him and what he had planned for her, and she needed him to talk. She would command and he would speak!

***

Maeko huffed in frustration. It took a while to get out _why_ he took her as a breeder and so quickly, but apparently his father had ordered him to produce an heir and he panicked.

"Honestly, I don't see the rush," she sighed. "Why not wait until she was more comfortable?"

"Because he wouldn't! He desires her and while she didn't recognize the ploy for what it was I did!" Sesshoumaru said desperately. "I'm too young for an heir, mother. You know this as do I. He expected me to chose another, thinking I would push her out of the way and that he could then have her. But I won't allow it! She's mine and I will not lose her! Not to him and not because I don't understand her!"

Maeko was startled. She had never seen Sesshoumaru so passionate. The boy was often bored, a product of high intelligence, and disinterest, a result of getting everything he desired with no effort. He worked hard at kendo and other physical arts only because he had to _work _for it. He did get a joy from it but he was by no means as passionate as he was about this human woman.

"You love her," she said before she could even think about keeping her mouth shut.

"Maeko," Kosuke started.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said desperately, "how could I not? How could I spend so much time with her and not love her? And now she hates me."

Maeko had never seen her son so broken; not even that day, so many years ago, when he came to her confused about sex and why it left him feeling so hollow. He had not understood the difference between the mindless, empty passion his father sought and encouraged him to explore, and the brilliance of lying with someone you loved. He did not understand that one meant nothing and the other meant everything. And now it seemed that her son was desperately in love but had no idea how to show it. Well, she wasn't about to let this miracle slip through her perfectly manicured fingers. Her son's happiness was at stake and she'd be damned if she'd allow this Kagome woman to make him suffer for his ignorance when she was just as much to blame for this whole debacle.

She wanted nothing more than to knock some sense into both those idiot children.

She knew just where to start and had no doubt her mate would help her. Glancing at Kosuke, she saw him nod slightly as he met her eyes. Flashing a smile at him she relaxed and in her mind began to compose the letter she needed to send.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Lady Kagome." Jaken entered the study where Kagome was working on her computer, studying the financial reports on a company whose stock she was considering for purchase. She absently looked up at the small, green youkai.

"Yes, Jaken-san?" He bowed and presented her with an envelope.

"A message for you. From Lady Maeko, Lord Sesshoumaru's mother." She took the envelope, handling it like an unexploded bomb, and carefully opened it, extracting the single sheet of expensive, white vellum. In beautiful Kanji was written an invitation.

"Lady Maeko's calligraphy is exquisite," she commented, her mind a whirl with the contents of the letter. She looked up, meeting the butler's eyes, "It's an invitation. She wishes me to come for a visit. She wants to meet me." Kagome bit her lip, "It sounds so courteous and polite and everything, like it's a real invitation, but…" she paused, "am I wrong in thinking that it is really an order?"

Jaken's thin lips twitched. "Lady Maeko is not unlike a force of nature, my lady. Rather like a typhoon or, perhaps, a tsunami." He accepted the fine sheet of paper from Kagome's hand and read the invitation. "Yes, indeed, my lady, you are very politely invited, and I concur with your interpretation of this as a silk-clad order. Shall I have Tomiko pack for you, Lady Kagome?" Kagome gave him a small nervous smile.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would appreciate it, Jaken-san." He bowed and left on his errand. Kagome re-read the invitation he had returned to her. She was going to meet Sesshoumaru-sama's mother. "Oh, Sesshoumaru, what kind of trouble have you gotten me into now?" She whispered.

In a few short hours, Kagome's luggage was packed and tucked into the trunk of the limousine. Jaken, and most of the house staff, saw Kagome seated snuggly in the back of the car with Tomiko for company. The chef had outdone himself in preparing a huge insulated basket of food for the journey. More than enough to feed them for a week, in Kagome's opinion, but she was learning to not object to the things the servants insisted on doing for her comfort. She just increased the household budget, asking Jaken to see to it that all salaries were raised. If they were going to go to all this effort, the least she could do was make sure they were well cared for in turn.

She sighed, looking out of the window and waving goodbye to them all. Who knew if she would be coming back? Perhaps Sesshoumaru's mother would eat her alive. Judging by the rest of his family, such a mother would not be unexpected. At least she wasn't likely to be molested; unless his mother preferred women. No, he would have said something – surely. But what kind of woman would have mated with his father, even temporarily, for the birthing of an heir?

Tomiko smiled at her lady. She was very nervous and young. Meeting her lord's mother was obviously very frightening. She remembered when she met her mate's mother. She had actually been physically sick at the thought. She leaned forward, patting Kagome's knee comfortingly. "Lady Maeko will love you, my lady. She will not be able to help herself." Kagome looked at her companion, not at all comforted.

"Tomiko-san, how can you know that? Is she nice? Or is she cold? Or is she as perverted as his father?"

"Lady Maeko is the one good decision that Lord Genshu ever made. She is warm and kind and generous. She loves her son and will love you; especially as you are his personal breeder. She may have the power of being his mother, but you are the one who will provide her with grandchildren." Tomiko finished with a self-assured nod of her head. "You will see, Lady Kagome, she will welcome you with kindness and love." And then probably drag the two of them over hot coals to shake some sense into their heads. Tomiko remembered Lady Maeko very well; she was not one to be trifled with. But she had faith in the good woman to not upset her mistress too much. Kagome needed a mother too, and her own mother was so many thousands of miles away.

Kagome was studying her hands, trying not to be nervous. Trying not to think of what Sesshoumaru could have said to his mother to generate the order for her presence. Trying to maintain her dignity and not hide beneath the leather seat.

"My lady, here, let me pour you a cup of tea." Tomiko brought out a beautiful china cup and saucer and poured steaming tea from a carafe into it. "This will help settle your nerves. It is one of Chef's special teas, one he doesn't often share." She gave the girl a mischievous grin. "He couldn't wait to make it for you when I suggested that it might be of good use to you."

"Will you have one also, Tomiko-san?" Kagome asked as she accepted the cup of hot liquid, noting that the car rode so smoothly that there wasn't even a quiver on the surface of the tea.

"Thank you, my lady. It isn't really proper, but I would be pleased to share with you." She carefully poured herself a cup, understanding that Kagome needed her to be a friend at that moment.

Kagome knew it wasn't proper; even in Germany it wouldn't have been proper. But she wanted it anyway, hell, she needed it. The two sat in companionable silence, sipping their tea, watching the countryside as they traveled toward Kagome's fate.

After a lengthy silence, Tomiko heard Kagome whisper, half to herself, "Well, she can't be any worse than Sesshoumaru-sama's father." Tomiko suppressed a grin.

CD

"Finally," Maeko muttered to herself. Walking right past her butler she wrenched the front door open herself, nearly giving the human woman on the other side a heart attack. "Well, get in here and let me get a look at you!"

With wide, frightened eyes, Kagome hesitantly crossed the threshold into the palace stunned by the youkai woman's behavior. It was obvious from her own markings that she was Sesshoumaru's mother. She was gorgeous and her son took after her. Her hair was done up in pigtails and her clothing was stylish, immaculate and flattering. Maeko tsked and circled Kagome, who struggled mightily not to fidget under her inspection.

"Well, you're certainly pretty enough, but what power! My son made a good choice for his Marked and Breeder."

It was obvious that the woman was actually talking more to herself than Kagome, as she scrutinized every inch of her. Kagome's breath started to pick up slightly as a feeling of claustrophobia choked her. She could feel panic nipping at the edges of her mind, biting away at her reasoning and control.

"Mother?"

The sound of _his_ voice froze the blood in her veins and nearly sent her into hysterics. Snapping her head toward him she felt irrational fear drown her and all her demands for explanations rise up to strangle in her throat. Locking eyes with him, she vaguely noticed that he looked surprised at her presence and as terrified as she felt.

"Mother! What is she doing here?" Sesshoumaru hissed quietly, but not so softly that Kagome couldn't hear. "I'm not ready to deal with her." Kagome's brows met in a frown at his words.

Rising above his shock at Kagome's sudden appearance, he was suddenly flooded with rage. His mother _knew_ he was having a hard time adjusting to Kagome's hatred for him. It broke his heart to know that the woman he loved now loathed him. He just _couldn't _deal with her right now.

"Whatever is the matter, dearest? I merely wanted to see the woman who will one day give me grandchildren! Just because you're afraid of her is no reason not to invite her for a visit!" Maeko watched the woman out of her peripheral vision to carefully gauge her reactions. It seemed to her that the woman took her son's statement as badly as it sounded.

"I am not afraid of her!" Sesshoumaru said stiffly.

"Of course not, dear heart. It's not like you've just spent the last few days whining about how much she hates you," Maeko soothed.

Sesshoumaru could feel his eye start to twitch as he diligently refused to look at Kagome. He could also, much to his growing horror, feel his face heat in embarrassment. Standing as tall as he was able, he utilized as much willpower as possible to prevent himself from glaring at his mother. This was quite possibly the **most** traumatizing thing to _ever_ happen to him. The fact that it was _in front _of Kagome only made it worse. The fact that it was **about** Kagome made it totally unbearable. Sesshoumaru did the only thing he felt he could do in that situation; he turned on his heel and walked off, quickly.

Maeko sighed and looked at the poor girl standing next to her, looking not unlike a deer in the headlights. "He may hate me now, but he'll thank me later for inviting you here." She assured Kagome, "It's only natural that he should want you where he can see to providing for you and, if need be, protecting you. And, at least he isn't whining now."

Kagome's brain simply overloaded at Sesshoumaru's assertion that _he_ wasn't ready to deal with _her_. When Lady Maeko stated that he was afraid of _her_, 500,000 synapses fried. The allegation that _she_ hated _him_ left her totally incapable of speech.

"Close your mouth, dear; it's most unattractive hanging open like that." With a gesture, Lady Maeko invited (ordered) Kagome to follow her into the living room. Kagome's teeth met with a snap as she obeyed. "Now, I'm sure that the servants have told you all about me…"

She invited comment and without any thought, Kagome complied. "They said you weren't as bad as his father." With a shocked gasp, she slapped her hand over her rebellious lips. Lady Maeko laughed, a sound like silvery bells.

"Damning with faint praise," she murmured.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Kagome struggled to apologize, "Lady Maeko, please forgive me, I didn't mean…"

"Hush, child, I understand completely. Now sit down and tell me about yourself." Still smiling, Lady Maeko patted the settee beside her. Obediently, Kagome sat. She looked at the other woman, still trying to bring order to the pandemonium in her mind.

"Um, I'm Deutsch."

"I'd gathered that, my dear, but how did a Deutsch frauline come to have a Japanese name?" Slowly, haltingly, Kagome began to tell Lady Maeko about her parents, both sets, her life and how her life became entangled with Sesshoumaru's.

Though she had come on like an earthquake, Lady Maeko possessed the patience and sensitivity required to draw out the young girl beside her. By carefully listening and with subtle questioning, she managed to learn a great deal about Kagome, her family, her culture and her character. They sat talking for two hours before the males joined them before dinner.

Kagome's eyes widened when she met Lady Maeko's mate. He was as opposite Lord Genshu as he could be. Shorter than his mate, stocky, with a face she could only describe as attractively ugly; however, when he looked at his mate, his eyes lit up and the expression of love on his face transfigured him, making him beautiful. Her heart beat enviously at the obvious love between them, _this_ was what she wanted, _this_ was the model of love of which she had dreamed, just like that between _her_ parents. _This_ was what she had hoped might grow between Sesshoumaru and herself.

Maeko accepted her mate's hand and he led her into the dining room. Sesshoumaru, wanting to run, but dying to stay, silently offered his arm to Kagome. She timidly rested her hand on his arm, wishing desperately that things were different between them. She wasn't angry anymore; much to her surprise, she found she was bitterly sad. Softly, as they entered the dining room, she whispered, for his ears alone, "I don't hate you."

Sesshoumaru's steps nearly faltered as he heard the quiet confession; his heart all but bursting at the hope that just about suffocated him. No she didn't say she loved him, but she didn't **hate **him. It didn't make things right between them but it gave him hope that one day things _could _be right.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Dinner was an awkward affair. Kagome sat stiffly though the whole thing, delicately picking at her food with her chopsticks. Maeko seemed to speak to everyone and to no one at the same time, while Kosuke sat silently, for the most part, unless giving his mate one-worded warnings to behave. Sesshoumaru ate with a little more heart than he had been, but it was still less than what he normally ate. Kagome, not lifting her eyes from her plate, was oblivious to the looks of longing he shot her covertly; but his mother and her mate weren't.

"After supper, we'll adjourn to the family room," Maeko said in a polite, but commanding tone that brooked no room for disobedience.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the order, but did not object; while Kagome merely stiffened further at the thought of spending **more** time in the presence of strangers and _him_. While Sesshoumaru and Kosuke behaved as proper Japanese men should, with reserved good manners, Maeko truly was like a force of nature. It was obvious she was, by no means, a proper lady from the way she behaved. She was quite talkative, often raising delicate subjects no normal, self-respecting Japanese woman would have broached with a stranger, let alone in mixed company. She somehow managed, despite the sensitive subjects and her verbosity, to maintain a neutral face as propriety demanded. It was an odd combination and she left Kagome feeling like she was caught in a maelstrom.

"Of course, Maeko-sama," replied Kagome automatically, having been taught to be a polite, co-operative guest.

"Good, and Sesshoumaru you're coming as well."

"Mother, Kagome is not required to obey your whims and neither am I." Sesshoumaru informed her, annoyed with the way the dinner conversation was proceeding and his mother's assumption that Kagome should meekly fall in line. Frustration bubbled in him when Kagome had done just that. She did not have to obey his mother!

"Sesshoumaru," Kosuke said, looking at the young man sternly.

"Stepfather, she goes too far!" He exclaimed. "Kagome is not hers to command." His eyes were flashing red.

"No," his mother interrupted, "she is to be commanded only by you. Isn't that what you think, my son?" He met her blazing eyes and suddenly felt he'd been doused in ice water.

"She is my Marked Breeder, Mother…" he reminded her, unintended arrogance dripping from every syllable. He couldn't help but be pleased that she was his.

"It is my duty to obey him." Kagome finished for him. She looked up at him at last. "I've been reading about the tradition of the Marked. It is my obedience that you require, isn't it, my lord?"

For the first time since his childhood, Sesshoumaru had a bitter desire to weep. He steeled himself to answer her question. "Your obedience is expected, my Marked. It is expected and desired." He wanted to say so much more, but the words wouldn't come. He felt ice building in his belly, certain his words would only thicken the wall between them. He looked into her eyes, feeling sick at their opacity.

"By the customs and traditions of your culture," he wondered what she was trying to tell him. Her eyes remained unreadable, her face expressionless as she continued, "By the customs and traditions of _my_ culture, it is considered polite to accede to the wishes of one's hostess. It is not a matter of obedience, my lord, but good manners."

He took a deep breath, feeling chastised, and, while still studying her eyes, spoke, "I am corrected, my Marked. It is so, a matter of good manners."

"Our cultures are very different, my lord." She returned her attention to her dinner, moving the food about the plate without managing to move anything to her mouth.

"They are indeed." He answered, praying to find an opening somewhere in her words. "But the differences are not insurmountable, do you think?"

Kagome looked startled for a moment, before nodding absently in confusion. He _wanted _to surmount them? She had assumed that he'd continue doing what he had all along and simply expect her to follow along with his wishes.

Maeko put an abrupt end to the tortured meal. She and her mate were finished and the children seemed interested in only playing with the delicious food on their plates. It was past time for talk. She rose from her place, "Come, both of you. Dinner is over." Like an imperious queen, she swept from the room, followed by the two nervous children and her smirking mate.

Sesshoumaru was so tense he felt as if he'd snap at any moment. His spine was rigid and he struggled to carry himself as he normally did. Sitting in the family room was a new form of torment for him. The cozy chair was suddenly constricting and he found himself wishing to shift in it, like a cat looking for the best spot. They were up to something, he just knew it.

"So tell me, Maru, what on earth possessed you to mark a foreigner?" asked his mother out of the blue, her expression bland. It was the opening shot across his bow.

Frowning, he looked at the conniving woman sitting in the chair next to him, "I have already discussed that with you, Mother."

"Yes, but I wasn't paying attention at the time," she said waving a perfectly manicured hand in the air. "You were whining and I hate whining." He heard a feminine snort and cast a glance at Kagome's down turned face to see if she was paying attention. By all appearances she seemed to be paying attention to Kosuke as he regaled her about the small palace's history. Sesshoumaru had no doubt his step father was purposefully keeping the conversation light to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

"I was not whining," he snapped, beyond irritated that his mother would accuse him of such in Kagome's presence. The woman drove him nuts; for all that he loved her. No one would support him like his mother, and no one could drive him to insanity like her either, he reflected wryly.

"Yes, yes, of course you weren't, Maru, but tell me again, without the whining. I promise, if you don't whine I'll actually pay attention this time!"

Grinding his teeth, he bit out, "I marked her because I could see her potential. I've already explained this! She could go anywhere; do anything; if she just had the resources. Resources I am providing."

"But really, Maru, why not just try a different method? Like offering her a job, or…" again she waved a graceful hand in the air, as if to catch the word she was searching for, "something."

"I panicked," he mumbled, eyes on his hands, face reddening. His every sense was centered on Kagome and he heard her breath catch. He feared what she was thinking. He now knew she was listening and decided to pretend she wasn't. He couldn't bare thinking about what his mother was up to or worse yet what Kagome was thinking.

"What was that, dear heart? You need to speak up, I'm old and my hearing isn't what it used to be."

"I said I panicked," he snapped. "And you are not so old that your hearing is going, mother! You're only just getting to be middle-aged. Try to make up excuses that are at least believable." His mouth was twisted in a snarl. Would it be beyond acceptable to change to his beast's form and tear his mother's throat out? Would he still be able to maintain a good relationship with his stepfather afterwards? What would Kagome think?

"Oh, how sweet of you, dearest!" Much to his growing horror his mother appeared to be in one of her _moods_ and she patted his cheek affectionately. "It's so nice of you to say I'm not old. But I swear I saw the beginnings of wrinkles just the other day!" His mother had eccentricity down to an art form and outrageous beyond. He couldn't help but sigh at her behavior. He shook his head, how did Kosuke deal with her? At least Kagome was sane, when she wasn't wailing about being made a whore. Her insistence on that matter bewildered him no end.

"Now, Maru, explain to your dear old mother just why you panicked. You know, you really should stop doing that; it leads to poor decision making. Just look at what happened when you panicked over that letter your father sent requiring that you produce an heir! You need to learn self-control, to master your emotions." Her accusation of no control combined with her jumping from topic to topic was destroying his ability to think rationally. He was on the edge, of his seat and his sanity, unsure of what she would say next, what secrets she would expose to Kagome, and how to best defeat this opponent, his mother…

"I do not regret my decisions, any of them, so stop trying to force it on me!" Before his mother could erupt in a faux fit over how she was doing no such thing, he spoke over her. "I panicked and marked her because she was leaving," he said in a low voice. "She was only within my grasp because of Inuyasha's stupidity and his need of a tutor. He had finally managed to drive her off and I could not let her go, I needed a way to bind her to me. Things happened so fast afterwards that I never found the chance to explain what was going on. First, father treating her like a slave and ordering that I share her with Inuyasha and him, then his attack on her and, finally, Inuyasha's _request_," he couldn't help the sneer that twisted his beautiful mouth.

"Yes, of course; well, it's no wonder you fled to Kyoto," his mother hummed. "What was Inuyasha's request, by the way? I know you told me, but, like I was saying, I wasn't paying attention. No matter, I'll just ask Kagome later," she blessed the frozen girl with a radiant smile.

He wasn't sure whether she was talking to herself or not, but he answered her, "Don't bother, I never told her," he said gruffly. "She was trying to get over father's attack; she didn't need to know about it." He could feel Kagome's eyes trying to pierce him, so sharp was her glance. It seemed Kosuke had abandoned all attempt at pretending to distract her. _This_ was what they were up to. "It was a matter of Inuyasha and his girlfriend having had another fight and she wasn't putting out so he requested Kagome's _services_. As if I'd let anyone use her in such a matter." He could feel his anger at his brother's idiocy boiling under his skin even after nearly a year.

"And yet you did." His mother's words were softly spoken, but hit with all the power of an artillery shell.

Whipping his head around, he looked hard at his mother. All thought but defending himself against her outrageous words flew from his mind. "You know damned well that is not the case! She is my breeder! I gave her a position of honor and am not using her. You know what my father would have done to her if I had chosen another to give me an heir. He fabricated the whole scam in an effort to get his hands on her after I sent her away during his visit. There is no way I'd let her be used like that! By him! This way she still has her freedom and still has choices."

Maeko sighed. "I understand, you panicked again; but I don't see why you didn't just make her your mate. She'd fill the role admirably and it's obvious you care for the girl more than you admit."

"Because she didn't deserve that!" he snapped, angry at his mother for suggesting such a thing. She was making his choices appear juvenile and ill-considered; though he had to admit that, perhaps, his choices concerning Kagome might be just that. He simply couldn't help it. Both times, the thought of her slipping through his fingers and out of his life sent shivers of dread down his spine, twisted his stomach and made his muscles twitch with the need for action.

A soft gasp brought his attention around to Kagome who was sitting quietly next to Kosuke. His stepfather was patting her hand in a gentle, soothing manner. Sesshoumaru, jealous for a second, felt the horror mount as she took a shuddering sob and ran out of the room. Sick dread clenched his stomach as he realized that he had become so engrossed in his argument with his mother that he'd forgotten they were there.

"Well," his mother said lightly. "I do hope you intend to explain your last statement to the poor girl, because it certainly didn't sound good."

His breathing stopped and his lungs burned as he realized what she had reacted to. Scrambling from his comfortable chair, he knocked it over in his effort to chase down the weeping woman. He couldn't afford a misunderstanding at this point. He was already so close to losing her that he was afraid the last thread of their relationship would snap before he could strengthening it. With a sharp snap of fangs at his mother, he raced from the room, following Kagome's salty scent.

"So, Maeko, do you think you've opened their eyes?" Her mate sent her an ironic grin as he arose from his chair to pick up Sesshoumaru's chair.

"My beloved Kosuke, the sun going supernova would have the devil's chance of opening their eyes." Maeko arose in turn and slipped into his warm embrace. "If she actually heard what he was saying, then there is hope. If she is as intelligent as he thinks she is, then there is hope. If she has more wit than he, then there is hope." She laid her head on his shoulder, exhausted by the passions of the two youngsters. "The girl is what? Eighteen? Nineteen? Are humans adults at that age? Are they mature enough to make decisions that will affect their whole lives?"

Kosuke laughed softly, "They have done so for eons, my love. Whether ready or not, they have made those decisions and lived by them. We can only have faith…" A soft sound at the doorway interrupted him. They turned to see Tomiko, Kagome's maid, standing there. She bowed.

"Please forgive me, my lady, my lord…" Maeko interrupted her, "You are Kagome's maid."

"Hai, my lady." She bowed again, respectfully.

"And you have been listening to all that went on this evening, haven't you." Kosuke's grin was more pronounced.

"Hai, my lord, I have," Tomiko showed absolutely no shame at the admission. "I thought, if you would permit such, I could give you insight into my Lady Kagome." Maeko's eyes began to shine wickedly. She held out her hand to Tomiko.

"Come, Tomiko-san, come and join us." Tomiko accepted the invitation and the three conspirators began to converse.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

His nose unerringly led him to where she had run – the garden. Trust his Kagome to find the closest bit of nature to bring her comfort. Perhaps it was part of her cool, sweet magic, so much like water. She was clinging to an ancient tree, her tears rolling down the smooth bark of its trunk. For a moment, he was jealous of the tree, jealous that it enjoyed her touch, the dampness of her tears. He shook his head; he had no right to jealousy, not where she was concerned.

"Kagome, please, let me explain," he began.

"Explain?!" she gasped as she turned to face him. "What the hell is there to explain? I'm not good enough! I don't deserve to be your mate!" She threw her hands into the air as bitterness crept into her voice. "There's nothing to explain, that's all pretty clear to me!" She started to move away from him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his arms.

"No, you misunderstand," he was feeling desperate.

"Misunderstand?" she growled at him, ready to tear into his flesh with her weak, human claws. "What is there to misunderstand? I'm good enough for a breeder but not a mate…" He clamped his hand over her mouth.

"No! You will listen to me! I cannot take anymore dissension between us. I love you too much!" To her shock, it sounded like he was crying. "You must listen. You must!" He paused to take a deep breath, to steady himself. Releasing her mouth, he pulled her closer. "If anything, you are too good for me. No, let me speak," he commanded when he heard her take a breath to, he feared, argue. "You are so good, so intelligent, so kind, so loving, so forgiving, so clever, so hard-working, so much worthier than I. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And strong? You have such strength of character, such wisdom…" he released a shaky breath. "I don't deserve you. I didn't think you would even look at me. And I couldn't let you go. I knew the day I marked you that if I let you leave me, my life would be empty, barren."

Kagome was reeling. This was _NOT_ Sesshoumaru. This was _NOT_ the cold, arrogant lord who had marked her like he had the right to do so. Her heart was beating like thunder. If he hadn't been clutching her body so tightly, she would have fallen, her knees felt so weak. He clung to her like a limpet.

"I was selfish. I was cruel," he confessed. "I didn't know how to be with you. I was wrong, but I can't regret any of it, because you are still by me. I had hoped that, with time, you would grow fond of me, that you would be willing to stay with me, perhaps even to mate me." He kissed the top of her head. "I prayed that the kami would grant you understanding, and forgiveness. Then my father had to stir the water." Kagome's eyes were as wide open as her mouth. She couldn't have spoken even if he had allowed it.

"I know he didn't believe that I would mark you as my breeder, because you are human. He never marked Inuyasha's mother, she was just one of his unfortunate paramours. Once the baby was born and had no need of his mother, father dismissed her. It broke her heart, but he didn't care. My mother stepped in, anonymously, to see to her care. She has done so all these years."

"But Father underestimated Mother. And Father underestimated me. He thought I would put you aside to take a youkai female as a breeder or mate. He thought that he would then have an open field to take and defile you. He thought I would be too busy with another to give you the protection you needed from him. But I will _NEVER_ let him touch you, my Kagome." He turned her to face him. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from him." He gazed into her clear, open eyes, entranced by their beauty.

Kagome now clung to him, needing his strength to keep from fainting from the shock of his admissions. _His Kagome_. He called her _his _Kagome, and he meant it with _**love**_. He _loved_ her. He told her, _he loved her!_

"I made you my breeder because it would mark you as mine and help to keep you safe from him. I took you because I couldn't help myself. I am so weak where you are concerned, my beloved. I wanted to make you, to mark you as my mate, but you deserve better than me. And mating is forever. As my breeder, once you provide me with a child, you are then free to take another as a mate, or husband, if you so choose. But as my mate, you would be forever stuck with me. You could never be free of me. Nor could I ever let you go…" He held her close, in awe of the precious being in his arms, his gentle embrace informing her of the value she had in his eyes, his heart. "I am not sure I can let you go even should you choose to mate with another…" His whispered words warmed her soul.

For the longest time they stood together; then, little by little, she lifted her arms and twined them around his neck, pulling his face down to hers. For the first time, she gave him a kiss; a deep, passionate kiss. Her mind was still whirling from all that he had said; she couldn't find the words to express the fullness of her heart, for once, she took action before thought.

Her thoughts danced around one thing: He, the Crowned Prince of the Western Lands of Japan, thought he was not good enough for her. He, the most beautiful male she had ever seen, thought she was his better.

"Kagome," he pulled his lips from hers by strength of will alone, "please forgive me. Please forgive me for taking you against your will. Please forgive me for not listening to you, to what you said. Please forgive me for forcing this situation on you…" She put her finger across his lips.

"I will forgive you; I think I do forgive you. But give me time, I need time to think, before I can be with you. We need to talk more, really talk, and to share our feelings and fears and thoughts."

"I will give you anything you need, my Kagome, anything you need, want, desire, wish, require…" She silenced him with another kiss. He was desperate not to lose her, desperate to keep her, she could feel his desperation in his lips, his hands, his arms and body. She felt no such desperation; she knew she would not be going anywhere. He valued her…above himself. He loved her.

CD

The silent conspirators stood together in the shadows, watching the young couple clinging to each other. They smiled at each other and nodded to hear his words. Soundlessly, they went away, now prepared to support the two in their decision to be together.

Upon re-entering the family room, Maeko sighed, "They will make beautiful babies together." She smiled, suddenly eager to see her grandchildren.

"Maeko, it would be well to cultivate patience in that area." Kosuke bent a stern glare on his mate.

"My lord is wise," Tomiko agreed. "They have been together only once and my lady Kagome is not yet pregnant. They must have time to adjust."

"Yes, time to mature a bit. They are both really children." Kosuke concurred.

"What was Genshu thinking!" Maeko growled.

"My Lord Genshu was thinking with his other head." Tomiko said baldly. Maeko's laughter pealed at the blatant statement.

"Oh, Tomiko-san, you are a rare and wonderful treasure. I am so glad that you have taken Kagome into your care." Maeko had no illusions about Tomiko's loyalty to her young mistress. She had chosen to be Kagome's maid and her protective nature was apparent. It was always better when the servant chose the master not the other way around.

"We must make sure the children have the time to grow together," Kosuke indicated, his brows creased in thought.

"That, my lord, is simple. While my Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome are preparing to become parents, would it not be most natural for Lord Sesshomaru's lady mother to come stay with them? And with her would be her mate? Perhaps it would be a good time for Lady Kagome's mother to come for a visit too." Tomiko smiled an innocent smile; guileless, innocuous, dangerous in her ingenuousness. The other two began to laugh. Lord Genshu had met his match, and she had always been under his nose!

"I thank you for inviting me to the party," Kosuke chuckled, "I wouldn't miss this for anything."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Sesshoumaru?" Lady Maeko strolled into the breakfast room, ablaze in the morning sunlight. Her son looked up, his eyes filled with apprehension. "There you are, my son." His mother's delight did nothing to ease his mind. Any illusions he may have _ever_ harbored that he could deal with his mother were long ago shattered. Now, he just hoped to survive the storm.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Sesshoumaru! I have only your best interests at heart!" She scolded, smiling at the trepidation in his expression.

"Mother, your methods of achieving what is best for me have the unfortunate result of nearly driving me to either insanity or to matricide. And I love my step father and would hate to lose his friendship over so trivial a matter as the killing of my mother." He growled, still smarting from her behavior at dinner the previous evening, even though it had ended with Kagome in his arms.

"Oh, silly puppy! You would _never_ hurt your mother!" She leveled a glare at him, "**I** would _never_ allow it!" He shifted uncomfortably, knowing that she probably could take him down, martial arts master though he was. She had abilities that even his step father didn't know. Her sharp tongue simply being the most frequently used.

"What is it you want now, Mother." He was suddenly tired of all of the upset. He really only wanted to be with Kagome, to lay at her side and watch her sleep, to inhale her sweet scent, to feel the serenity that came to him in her presence.

"I want to know what you intend to do next, my son. Last night you managed to wiggle your way back into Lady Kagome's good graces. I want to know what you intend to do to remain there and strengthen her attachment to you." She informed him as she took the chair next to him..

"Mother! Surely that is something that should be kept between Kagome and I!" He was astounded at her audacity.

"Nonsense! You came to me for help. You are going to get it. You see, I believe I like your Lady Kagome," she said as if giving him a great gift in her blessings. "and I think she would be a wonderful mother for my grandchildren. So, I intend to make sure you don't do anything else to screw this up. There just aren't that many women out there as sweet and forgiving as she seems to be. And you need to do everything you can to keep her by your side. Believe me, my son, your good looks, power, money and position won't keep her there. You need to show her that she owns your heart. You need to open your soul to her, to be vulnerable to her, to let her know that only she can make you whole, only she can tear your world apart. You must approach her as a penitent, beg her trust.

"I have never seen you open yourself to anyone, not even to me, your mother. Ah, I know you, probably better than you would like, but you have your secrets, even from me. However, you must not have secrets from Kagome. She must be your best, most trusted friend before she can become your lover.

"You asked me once how I chose your step father as my mate. My heart chose him. He was my friend. I found that I could trust him. I could tell him anything and he did not judge me, he accepted me. He learned my strengths and weaknesses and took me on without a care. And he offered himself to me, every bit as candidly as I had been with him. I took him with all my heart and soul. I recognized that this was a once-in-a-lifetime chance. I would never know another as I could know him. And, you know, every day I learn something new about him. Something new to cherish." She smiled tenderly. Sesshoumaru noted the softness in her eyes and the gentle warmth in her expression. He realized that he wished to see such an expression on Kagome's face; an expression generated by thoughts of him.

"How do I do it, Mother, how do I make her look at me with love?" His mother, though annoying and difficult, was also wise and experienced in life and love. He truly loved her and knew that she could help him if he set his pride away and accepted it.

Maeko met his eyes and he saw her pride in him, her love. "Be as hard and cold as you wish with the rest of the universe, but never with her. Speak to her about both little and big things. Tell her what you think and why, tell her how you feel and why. And when she turns to you and begins to tell you such things, listen; listen closely, even to the foolish things.

"Treat her as the most important person in your life. Share decision-making with her, ask her opinion and, if you choose to act against it, then explain your reasoning; and if _she_ makes the decision, then support her.

"_**Never**_ take her for granted. And if she hurts you, then tell her. And when she tells you that you have hurt her, beg her forgiveness. Never turn away from her, even in anger. Do not shout. Count to ten. Count to twenty. Count to a million, if you must, but do not act on your anger. Speak gently, ask why and listen. Always listen. And when you are tired of listening, then listen even harder.

"These are but small steps towards what you wish to achieve. You have chosen someone from another country, another culture; you must practice even greater patience with her. You must learn her ways, the ways of her people. You must do this in order to understand how she thinks and what she feels. You are her suitor, you must court her. After time such things will come naturally, as they should, but even then mistakes will be made. Never be hesitant to apologize to her when they are." She was holding his hands now, looking deep into his golden eyes, trying to make him understand the enormity of what stood before him, the worth of the actions he must take and the richness of his reward if he did as she suggested. She watched as the uncertainty fled his gaze, to be replaced by determination.

"I will have to change much in myself," he told her. She nodded. "She is worth it, Mother. She is truly worth it, even if she breaks my heart."

CD

Fresh from her shower, Kagome sat, docilely, while Tomiko dried and brushed her hair. She marveled at how it shone in the morning sunlight. Tomiko hummed while she worked, very aware of her power over this girl who sat so quietly before her.

"You slept well, my lady?" She met Kagome's eyes in the mirror and smiled.

"Very well, Tomiko-san." She blushed.

"Yes, you and Lord Sesshoumaru have begun to make up." Her smile became a mischievous grin. Kagome blushed deeper.

"He apologized for everything." She whispered the awe of it coating her voice.

"Everything?" Kagome nodded, her face even redder. Tomiko wondered just how red the girl could turn. "And you have forgiven him?" Kagome's eyes dropped to her lap.

"I told him I would. I want to," she paused, remembering. "He said he loves me." Her expression lightened and a tiny smile stretched her full lips.

"That, I already knew," Tomiko informed her. Kagome looked up, startled.

"But he never said anything before. Last night, last night he did." Her eyes became dreamy.

"Well, it is a good start." Tomiko opined.

"A start!" Kagome exclaimed..

"A start!" Tomiko affirmed. "This is just the beginning for you and Lord Sesshomaru. Do you not love him?" A shy nod was her answer. "Well, then, how are you going to become closer to him, how do you intend to proceed from here, my lady?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it." She admitted, blushing again. "I've had crushes before but I've never been in love before."

"May I offer some advice?" Tomiko probed gently.

Kagome thought a minute, then grinned, "I think you'd better, Tomiko-san, because I have no idea of what to do."

"Learn his ways, my lady. Learn them and accept them and understand that this is where his thinking begins. You must teach him how to behave with you, how to treat you. Show him what you expect from him. Males can be very foolish when it comes to such matters as love. And always remember his father. That man is a fool with four feet, two which he keeps in his mouth!" Kagome laughed merrily, nodding her head in agreement.

"I would never want anyone like him!" She asserted.

"But what would you like from Lord Sesshoumaru, my lady?" Kagome's brow wrinkled in thought.

"Hm, maybe… Well, honesty. And openness. I'm tired of trying to read his mind, trying to guess what he's thinking," Kagome mused out loud before nodding to herself.

"Then ask him."

"Just ask?" Kagome was startled at the simplicity of her suggestion, but it made such sense. And she realized that she rarely asked him anything about himself and never had she asked about his thoughts. She realized, ruefully, that she had held herself away from him, that she had never really tried to understand him, or his culture. It was kind of a startling realization that she had come to Japan as an exchange student to learn about this culture and had failed so completely. It was embarrassing, really.

She sat quietly, thinking about her actions and behavior since he had marked her. She had been so angry with him; furious that he had dared to make her what she considered to be a slave. And, though she had worked hard to accept her new reality, she cherished her anger. Even when she had gone home and had missed him so, she had still clung to some form of her anger.

While Tomiko chose her clothes and dressed her for the day, she remained deep in thought. She had reached a point where she recognized that she had been punishing him all along by withholding herself from him. How could he have come to love her? How could he think he knew her well enough to love her? And she suddenly considered that he might have thought making love to her would break through the wall she had built between them. She smiled sadly, in a way, it had worked, though not how he had probably expected. Tears prickled at her eyes and she blinked them away. No more tears, not now. Now she needed to grow up so that she could reach for the man she loved.

Guilt twisted in her as she realized she really was just as to blame about everything as he was. The sudden fierce desire to make amends swept through her. She'd give him the chance now that she had denied him before; before it was too late for them.

Tomiko stepped back when her mistress stood up. "Lady?"

"Am I ready, Tomiko-san?" Tomiko looked her lady over, seeing a new determination in her eyes, a new firmness to her jaw.

"Yes, my lady, I do believe you are." Smiling, she watched as Kagome left the room, heading down to breakfast.

CD

Sesshoumaru's head turned, as though some magnetic force had suddenly taken control. He heard her soft footsteps. She was coming. His mother smiled, knowingly. Her son was well and truly hooked by this foreign girl blessed with such power. She sat back, ready to watch the children interact.

Kagome entered the breakfast room. Her eyes went immediately to Sesshoumaru's. He stood up, a rare smile on his face. "My Lady Kagome," he breathed. She heard his words, the tenderness of his tone, and blushed; but she didn't turn her eyes away. She met his gaze and gave him a shy, sweet smile of her own, one such as he had never seen on her beautiful face. He held his hand out to her.

"Come, will you sit here, beside me?" She took his hand, her smile even brighter in answer, and he drew her to the chair on his other side, away from his mother. He wasn't a fool. The harder it was for that woman to meddle the better.

With a gesture, he summoned the servants to bring food for her; trying to make sure she had everything she needed, wanted. He met her eyes, so deep a blue, and became lost in their beauty. She was his world, his universe. In that moment, she could actually see his feelings, his emotions, and the deep, abiding love that was hers. The loyalty of dogs, a voice whispered in the back of her mind. She reached out to gently stroke his cheek. She suddenly felt such tenderness towards him it was overwhelming. He loved her. He told her he loved her. And Sesshoumaru didn't lie.

"Eat, my Kagome," he breathed, handing her a pair of chopsticks. She smiled and took them.

Through her breakfast they chatted with his mother and each other. They gave each other shy smiles and soft laughs, trying to find their way to their connection, neither wanting to lose the other. Maeko watched them affectionately, remembering how it had been for her when she was so young.

After Kagome finished eating, Sesshoumaru invited her for a walk in his mother's gardens. They were exceptionally beautiful and he wanted to share them with her. He also wanted to talk to her and felt that she would be more comfortable if she was surrounded by nature, since it was where she always went when she was upset. He already recognized that _he_ was more comfortable wherever _she _was.

"Mother and Kosuke have put a great deal of effort into the planning and execution of these gardens, even to the point of working on them themselves." Sesshoumaru felt a great deal of pride to know how hard his mother and stepfather had worked to bring the gardens into being. They were spread over acres of the estate, like different rooms. Each garden was unique. The ones he preferred were the ones that bordered the still-wild parts of the estate, blending into the wilderness to the point you couldn't tell where the actual garden ended.

"They are beautiful. I was looking at them from my window this morning." She had accepted his hand as they moved down the steps into the first garden and they remained hand-in-hand as they walked.

"I really wanted to show them to you, but I also wanted the opportunity to talk to you." He admitted. She laughed softly.

"I really need to talk to you too." They paused beside a small waterfall that flowed into a wide koi pond. She turned to him, studying his face gravely. He felt a flutter of unease.

"What do you need to say to me, Kagome?" He kept the fear from his voice with some difficulty.

"I feel that I need to apologize to you, Sesshomaru-sama." She placed a finger on his lips to silence his denials. "No, I do. I apologize for keeping my anger at your actions and using it to build a wall between us. I apologize for not even trying to understand your culture and refusing to see that you intended to honor me by your actions." Now it was he who silenced her.

"No, don't…you owe me nothing. I..I gave no thought to how my actions would seem to someone who was from another culture. I didn't think about how you would feel. I put my selfish desires ahead of anything else. I forced you into this position, a position that, in your country, is considered shameful and low. I did you a great disservice, and my only excuse is cowardice. I was too great a coward to face the remainder of my life without you." There were sudden tears falling from her eyes. "Kagome, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad, to cause you tears." He was distressed at the crystalline drops running over her cheeks, wiping them away with his thumbs. Only she could make him into a bumbling idiot tripping over his own words so unsure of himself. She laughed gaily.

"I'm not sad," she assured him with another laugh. He looked at her dumbfounded. "You say the sweetest things, when you allow yourself. Last night you said you love me…"

"I do..."

"And now you tell me you are too great a coward to face life without me…" she sighed, tears falling faster. "You are so sweet and dear to me." She released his hands to wind her arms around his waist, pulling herself against him, delighting in the feel of his body against hers. "And now I must gather my courage, as you did last night, to tell you that I love you too. As much as I held onto my anger I still found myself falling for you." His arms had already wrapped around her and now they tightened. "And women can cry for happy reasons too." She finished in a whisper.

He couldn't speak. His heart had suddenly leapt upward; it was now lodged in his throat. Much to his shock, he felt his eyes growing wet and tears trickled down his face, dropping into her hair. He couldn't holder her tight enough, gently enough, carefully enough, this treasure gifted to him by the Kamis. "You are so precious to me," he choked out. She looked up at him.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you crying?" She was stunned.

"Only for you, my Kagome. Only for you." It was so out of character. He was cold. He was stoic. He was an emotionless being of magic and power. But with this small human, with this gentle, brilliant, beautiful human woman, he was a ball of feelings. She reached up to wipe the dampness from his face, as he had done for her.

"It's a good thing our powers don't affect the weather," she laughed. "The world would be covered in rain." He smiled at her.

"But it would be happy rain," he murmured.

"And to think I considered you made of stone!" She teased him gently.

"I was, but one sight of you softened that stone into flesh and blood." He teased back. They laughed at their silliness.

"We will make a fairytale of our meeting and tell it to our children at bedtime," she chuckled.

"Our children?" He cupped her cheek and raised her eyes to meet his. She blushed.

"Well, I am your Breeder, my lord." Her voice was soft, tender.

"Not until you decide, my Kagome. I will _not_ compound our problems by taking you again, before you are ready. When it is your wish, when you feel comfortable with it, then it will be my honor." He leaned down, moving slowly so that she could stop him if she wished. Gently, lovingly his lips touched hers. She moved against his lips, opening her mouth, as he had shown her on that first night, giving him access to her sweetness and heat. It was warm, enjoyable, loving, sharing, and their passion was growing as their tongues stroked and played. She pulled back, needing to breathe. He looked at her with wonder.

"Your heart is so great, so strong, so full of love and forgiving." He whispered in awe. She wrinkled her nose.

"Not really, I haven't forgiven your father. I would still like to purify a part of him." She grinned maliciously. His laughter was gruff at her statement.

"I truly wish you would. It would slow him down for a few decades." He cuddled her closer for a moment. "And feel free to use your powers on either he or Inuyasha, even if they do nothing to anger you. Pain can be an excellent teacher. And they need to learn respect of my Chosen!" With an arm around her, he drew her away and deeper into the gardens.

They spent the morning wandering through the wonders of the estate, in awe of each new garden, the beauty of colored, textured foliage, burgeoning in the shade, the bold brilliance of the flowers ablaze in the sunlight. There were more waterfalls and pools, streams and fountains. In some places, the water was natural, in others it was built with care and beauty. Where there were lawns, the grass was as smooth and soft as velvet; one lawn, Kagome was stunned to realize, was moss, growing in the shade of pines and maples. There was a garden of rocks and sand, where they sat, side by side, in a meditative silence, studying the pattern in the sand and how it looked like waves breaking against the scattered rocks. For all its lack of flowers, Kagome thought that this might be her favorite, so quiet and serene. But then, she felt serene with Sesshoumaru sitting next to her, his outer thigh touching hers. She leaned her head against his shoulder, content. Why had she fought this so long when he had started to open up to her so many months ago when they had first moved to Kyoto? Why had she held onto her anger for so long?

It was from there he lead her back to the house, where lunch was being served. They were happy and shared that happiness with his mother and step father, laughing and chatting. Kagome expressed her appreciation of their labors and was given a blow-by-blow description of its creation. After lunch, Kosuke took them on a tour of his favorite parts of the gardens, leaving them, after an hour, deep within a maze, daring them to find their way out of the center without his aid. Laughing as he leapt up, flying over the tall hedges into the next aisle and disappearing from their sight.

"A challenge!" Sesshoumaru laughed, holding Kagome affectionately by his side.

"Shall we try, or will we just remain here until they find our dried bones?" Kagome chuckled softly.

"I know the way out," he informed her archly. "It is for you to direct our feet." She glanced at him.

"I've never been in a maze before, but I noticed, as Kosuke-sama led us in, that he was turning right and then left. If we do the reverse, we should be able to find our way out."

"My brilliant, logical, Kagome!" Sesshoumaru praised. He held out his hand, "Lead me out, beloved. I will follow where you go." And he did. It had taken them 20 minutes to get to the center, with Kosuke in the lead. It took them 30 minutes to escape, coming out exactly where they had entered.

Kosuke had disappeared, leaving them to wander further then they had gone before, coming back to the house only when it was dinnertime.

For the rest of the week, they stayed with Sesshoumaru's mother and step father. They spent time with the two, discussing what they had put each other through in the past year, what they had already discussed and where they wished to go with their lives. It was during one of these discussions that Sesshoumaru once again expressed his desire that, when and if Kagome was ready, she would become his mate. She looked at him with such love and tenderness, replying that they still needed time before taking such a step.

Tomiko listened to her young charge as she attended her, giving sage advice where needed, aiding the human girl in understanding her new culture and her place in it. Kagome appreciated her help in opening her mind and heart. Kagome was ashamed that she had been so blinded by her anger that she had never stopped to consider why Sesshoumaru had done what he did in marking her either time. Tomiko was just what she needed to help her understand when Sesshoumaru often forgot to explain things. Even with his new openness with her he still forgot to explain things to her satisfactory but at least he was trying and she was trying to remember to actually ask for explanations instead of making assumptions.

Their days were spent adventuring out into the vast labyrinth of gardens, talking of the serious and the silly, coming to know each other in ways they had never dreamed they would. Kagome's confidence and trust in Sesshoumaru grew by the day, and their friendship was reinstated and became stronger than it had ever been. One day, Kagome even confessed her true feelings towards his mother, the fear and trepidation that had become liking and admiration.

"I swear there is no subject too sacred or too personal that your mother will not broach it. Does she fear no one?" Kagome questioned.

"I think she feared my father once, then she got his measure and she took over his household and his life. She swears she was a very shy, reserved young girl when he took her to produce his heir. You may have noticed that shyness does not last long around my father." Kagome laughed.

"Neither does virginity." She commented. He, too, laughed.

"Yes, well, apparently, after just a few months in his company, Mother took him on, and won. She became a power to be reckoned with and he was actually in fear of her. He still is; or so I believe. I know that just the mention of her can cause him to blanch. He prefers his women weak, helpless and pliant. Mother is none of the above."

Kagome shared his laughter before adding, "Well, then it is my duty to see that your mother is not the only female he fears!" Though they both laughed, Sesshoumaru felt a frisson of fear, himself, and an unexpected feeling of pity for his father. The old demon had no idea what he had unleashed on himself; but, Sesshoumaru decided, it was no more than he deserved. And, if he was very fortunate, he would even survive it!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Edited for content in accordance to FF's rules. For full version go to Dokuga**.

Chapter 28

Sunday morning Maeko greeted the newly reunited lovers with the news: "Children, it's time to return to Kyoto."

"You're throwing us out, Mother?" Sesshoumaru questioned, one silvery eyebrow arched.

"More like inviting myself to come for a visit, my darling." She grinned unrepentantly. "And your step father, too. I've always loved the Kyoto palace and I haven't been there for decades. I will enjoy wandering through the gardens again. And seeing old Jaken."

"Your mother and I feel that we should be there to support the two of you for your first few weeks back home." Kosuke explained, "Just while you become used to your new situation with each other in your old setting. It is a very easy thing to fall back into bad habits in familiar settings. We would like to help you avoid such an occurrence." Kosuke was quite serious. Though the two youngsters had been working very hard to change their behavior, and were already reaping the rewards, under the normal pressures of their home life, with school, kendo training, and business, it would be all too easy to fall back into their old ways, for all their good intentions. "And you, Sesshoumaru, have been very lax in your training the last few weeks," he added. " Especially if you intend to compete in Sao Paolo this year."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I have made the decision to not attend the World Championships this year. They will be held in another three years. I will qualify and compete then. As important as kendo is to me, it must take a backseat to Kagome and what we are building together." Kagome, his mother and his step father just stared at him. The latter two pleased at the realization of the depth of his commitment to Kagome.

She, however, was very deeply touched to know that he put her ahead of his life's passion; his old life's passion. With that statement, he acknowledged her importance to him and her place in his life. She reached out to take his hand, looking at him with such love in her eyes that he thought his heart would burst. "Sesshoumaru, you don't have to do that you know. I understand how important it is to you."

Carefully, he folded his hand around hers and raised it to his lips. "There is nothing of greater importance than what we are doing right now." He told her earnestly. "With you beside me, I will go to the next championship and win. But I want you to understand exactly how much you mean to me, how much your friendship means to me. If you wish for more, then I am blessed. But I am content to stay with you and learn how we can become closer. It is what I desire the most."

"If you keep saying such things, I think I will have to keep you, Sesshoumaru." She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, her eyes sparkling tenderly with tears of love. In the depths of her mind, she acknowledged that he had already won her heart. She loved him. She wanted only to be with him. "You are my heart," she whispered, not realizing she'd spoken aloud.

Maeko sighed, "Ah, do you remember when we were like that, Kosuke?" She exchanged a look and a smile with her mate, intentionally interrupting the tender moment. Sesshoumaru and Kagome parted, both blushing. Sesshoumaru's a barely there dusting of pink and Kagome's as deep as a tomato.

"Well, now that that's all sorted out." Maeko briskly took control with her usual panache. "Now, we will depart after we finish breakfast. Tomiko is handling the packing for both of you. And you will both go in Sesshoumaru's vehicle. Your step father and I will travel in the limousine. We should arrive in Kyoto in time for lunch. My secretary has already contacted Jaken, letting him know our plans. And Kagome, I would dearly love to meet your parents. If you would be so kind as to give me their phone number, I should like to invite them for a visit."

"That is an excellent idea, Mother. I, too, would enjoy meeting your parents, Kagome." Sesshoumaru seconded his mother's 'suggestion.' Kagome laughed, recognizing the 'suggestion' as the command that it was.

"I will be happy to give it to you," she chuckled. They ate at Maeko's 'urging' and soon were marshaled into order and climbing into their cars. Kosuke and Maeko were seated comfortably in the limousine that had brought Kagome, while Sesshoumaru settled Kagome in the passenger seat of his red Lexus SC430 convertible. Tomiko happily seated herself beside the limo driver, pleased to share the car with her co-conspirators. Little did Kagome and Sesshoumaru know that they were taking the opportunity to discuss strategies for their continued plotting. The driver merely smirked, Tomiko was his mate and he knew better than to interfere in her intrigues.

CD

The entire staff of the Kyoto palace stood at attention as the Lexus roared up the drive. Jaken waved the footman aside to open Kagome's door himself, receiving a delightful hug from the girl. Blushing a bright green, he bowed, saying, "Welcome home, my lady. It is good to have you back!"

"Oh, Jaken, it is so good to be back. I've missed you so!" She turned as the large, black limo pulled up behind the Lexus. "And are you prepared for Lady Maeko and Lord Kosuke?" She inquired mischievously in s soft voice.

"Lady Kagome," the short, green majordomo murmured, "no one is _ever_ prepared for Lady Maeko, one merely looks to survive." She laughed, knowing the words were meant for her ears alone. She and Jaken had become good friends in the past months, something that had surprised both of them. But she depended on him for so much that it wasn't to be wondered at.

Sesshoumaru rounded the car; even his quick ears hadn't caught their quiet exchange. He quirked an eyebrow at their laughter, curiosity in his glance. She smiled up at him and reached for his hand. They clasped hands happily, unmindful of any looks their action generated. Japan's culture was one of reserve and self-control, but Sesshoumaru had learned already that Kagome was impulsive and affectionate with those she loved. He would never suggest she be any other way.

Footmen opened the doors of the limo and their 'guests' alighted. Maeko looked about at all the servants, "I don't believe I have ever seen the entire household turn out to welcome Lord Genshu…" she observed, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Jaken approached her, bowing properly, "Welcome, Lady Maeko, Lord Kosuke. I have had the Lord's suite cleared and prepared for your visit." He informed her, knowing it was the best of the rooms and that she would expect such. She smiled sweetly.

"Jaken, you are so very thoughtful," she murmured decorously. Jaken wasn't fooled by the sweet smile, he had noticed her twinkling eyes and was well aware of all of the uproar she could create, if she so chose. He was a number of things: short, green, gama youkai, but fool was not on that list.

"My Lady Maeko, you know I will do anything to ensure your stay is a pleasant one." He bowed once again to both she and her mate, gesturing them to precede him through the doors.

The crowd of servants parted for them like waves gently rolling back when brushing up against a rock, but it didn't escape Maeko's notice how they gathered closer to her son and his beloved Breeder. Kagome smiled and shook hands with some, a hug for others, and bows from all to both she and Sesshoumaru. Maeko and Kosuke exchanged glances, it was obvious that her son wasn't the only one who loved Kagome. Jaken noticed them watching and smiled. "Lady Kagome has seen to it that the Kyoto palace and all that live within are well cared for. There is no detail that escapes her notice when it comes to the welfare of those around her." He enlightened her.

"I have thought my son chose well when he marked Lady Kagome." She said softly, suddenly aware she had a forth to engage in her intrigues as they moved towards the Lord's suite. And she was certain that he would be willing when she caught the subtle glance he shot her.

"Indeed, my lady, she has proven to be a great treasure for us all. I think that there is not one amongst the staff who would not be willing to lay down their life for her." He met her eyes, "Myself included." Not only was he willing, he was approaching _**her**_! She smiled.

"Jaken, I think we have much to discuss." She gave him a dignified nod, knowing that he would understand fully. The slightest smile graced his beak like lips as he moved ahead to lead them to their rooms.

CD

Home again. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were seated together on the leather couch in their study. They had been back a week now. Kagome had returned to school, delighting in her new classes. Sesshoumaru found himself to be of great use to her in her studies, for this term she had to take a course in the History of Japan. They spent a great deal of time together. When he was in the dojo, she would follow to sit in a corner and read while he practiced his forms and worked with his student; who had proved to be a most gifted young man.

Kagome loved when they would retreat to the study. She would curl up next to him or in his lap, and either read or work on her laptop. They discussed the different companies she researched, considering each, together deciding which would be good for investment. He listened while she explained the odd little transactions she had caught being performed by certain company managers in his father's corporation and why they made her suspicious. They considered different strategies to deal with the situation. And then he would help her with her history, explaining the different eras and what led to certain actions. And then they would talk about themselves. They each described their upbringing, commiserating over their tragedies and laughing about the pranks they had gotten away with. They came to understand each other's family better, too. Kagome felt nothing but sympathy for the stoic inu youkai who had been conceived for the sole purpose of being his sire's heir. She came to understand how deeply he valued his mother and step father, seeing that they were the ones who had taught him love; something his self-centered, self-important, arrogant father would never understand. She discovered that the more she learned the more she loved her time with him.

She, in turn, told him about both her parents and her birth parents. How she had lost the one, only to gain the other. He came to understand part of the uniqueness of his Kagome, being at once both German and Japanese. She described her love of the stars, the fascination they held for her, and how she loved to observe them anytime she had a chance. He came to comprehend some of the mysteries of his beloved and treasured every moment in her company.

CD

They had been home two weeks when Kagome's parents arrived. Sesshoumaru had sent the company jet for them, with instructions to the crew that the Higurashi's were to be treated as visiting royalty. And he would deal with whoever failed to show them the utmost courtesy. The crew took it for the threat it was; especially the stewardess who had been so rude to Kagome.

Jaken had the finest guest suite prepared for them, intent on assuring they had only the best. They were made welcome by Sesshoumaru, his mother and step father, and Kagome, who couldn't hug and kiss them enough. Kagome's mother pulled away from her to give her the once over.

"Eh, Lord Sesshoumaru, I see you are taking good care of our daughter," she approved, observing Kagome's healthy glow and rounded curves.

"It is my honor, Mrs. Higurashi." He bowed politely, amused at the tiny woman again being hugged by his tall Kagome.

"It is good to see you are cognizant of the rare jewel our daughter is." Her father interjected, as he reached to pull his daughter into his own embrace.

"Oh, Papa," she murmured, embarrassed.

"Daughter, I must be certain that he is fully aware of your value!" He scolded her, smiling. "Never was there such an excellent child, so bright, so beautiful, so warm and kind of heart!"

"Papa!" she whispered, hiding her face against his neck, even more self-conscious at his praise, but deeply affected all the same.

"Don't 'papa' me, young lady. It's my right to praise you," the older man said gruffly before releasing his hold on her.

"She is the best thing to have ever happened to my son," Lady Maeko asserted. "He is a better being for having her a part of his life." Kagome's face took on a shade of red deeper than that of a tomato. Sesshoumaru watched, amused, wondering how much redder she could go. But he understood that his family must make it plain to her family that she was, indeed, treasured. While her family felt it incumbent upon them to inform them of the high value they placed on their daughter, adopted or not! Even at the risk of Kagome turning purple at such praise.

"My stepson is fortunate to have found a young woman so wise and patient. Not many would put up with him after they got to know him." Kosuke chuckled.

"Kosuke-sama!" Kagome exclaimed, "Sesshoumaru is good. He is kind, thoughtful…" Kosuke held up a hand to stop her.

"I was jesting, Kagome. I know he is a fine boy. He is my stepson!" The way he said it demonstrated his pride in Sesshoumaru. Realizing that she had risen to his bait, Kagome achieved an even deeper shade of red, now tending towards violet. Sesshoumaru smiled and held out his hand to her, to draw her into his arms, where she went willingly.

"I recognize that I am blessed with Kagome." He assured them all. "To me, her worth is greater than all other things in the universe." He kissed her forehead gently, aware of the love and devotion that filled her deep, blue eyes.

The two led their parents into the sitting room, where they spent a few hours getting to know each other before dinner was served.

Even Sesshoumaru was impressed when he saw the dining room. The chef had outdone himself. The table was set in traditional style and the food presented was perfection. Kagome had told Jaken what her parents' favorite dishes were, and they were there in abundance, accompanied by such delicacies that Sesshoumaru had only known to be served at the most important of occasions.

The staff behaved as though this was a state visit and Kagome's parents the most important of guests. There was nothing they would not do to please them. The Higurashi's were in awe of the fact that their little girl had become a part of so ancient and powerful a family, though Maeko and Kosuke did take an afternoon to explain about Sesshoumaru's father and why he was not invited.

Though now aware of the threat to his daughter, Mr. Higurashi truly felt no concern. He saw how the staff behaved towards Kagome and how Sesshoumaru and his mother and stepfather treated her. Furthermore, he knew the strength and depth of his daughter's powers, powers that Sesshoumaru had encouraged her to use in her own protection. Kagome was no weakling, nor had she ever been one to accept insolence or disrespect from anyone. He and his wife had taught her better than that when she had been teased about her parents as a young child. She learned to face off bullies and challenge gossips and talebearers. If he had given it any deep consideration, he would have realized that he rather felt sorry for Lord Genshu, should he attempt to touch his daughter again. When Kagome was done with him, Sesshoumaru would undoubtedly deal with the remains. No, his daughter was safe from the old pervert, of that he was certain.

CD

Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi had agreed that a week was the most that both of them could be away from their business. At the end of the week, Mr. Higurashi decided that he should return home while his wife stayed on. Mrs. Higurashi and Lady Maeko had become fast friends, liking each other very much, while united in the desire to see their children happily joined. The idea of grandchildren delighted both ladies, much to the chagrin of their offspring.

"I begin to understand what it is to be a thoroughbred dog," Kagome muttered after hearing the two women in a discussion of schools that would be suitable for their grandchildren.

Sesshoumaru laughed, "They love us, but is it for ourselves or the grandchildren we can produce?" He commented. She snorted.

"Don't ask; it will only damage your ego." She advised him as they headed for their study where they found Kosuke, hiding.

"Stepfather?" Sesshoumaru questioned, surprised at his presence in their sanctuary.

"Forgive me, children, but I needed to escape your mothers. I believe they have finished planning your joining ceremonies and have moved on to planning on how they will decorate the nursery." He shook his head. "Kagome, I very much miss your father. Without him here, there is no way to keep any form of control on either of those females!" He sighed explosively. "Your mother," he glanced again at Kagome, "has already made a list of acceptable names for your offspring…" He shook his head, unable to cope with such passionate desire to become grandmothers.

"I think we both understand, Kosuke-sama," Kagome assured him, while gesturing him back to the couch.

"We came here to escape them, too." Sesshoumaru added, with an uncharacteristic grin. He and Kagome took their seats at their respective desks, smiling at each other.

Kagome turned her laptop on, bringing up a research paper she had started for her astronomy class. "Speak for yourself, Sesshoumaru, I'm here to do my homework." She sounded so very virtuous.

"Yes, a paper that isn't due another two months," he snorted.

"I like to keep up," she replied haughtily.

"Like that Harry Potter girl." He teased. Kosuke looked startled.

"Sesshoumaru, you've read the Harry Potter books?" He asked in shock. Sesshoumaru very nearly blushed.

"Kagome read them to me. I refused and she insisted that I had to hear them at least." He sent a sharp glare her direction, but she just smiled sweetly.

"You know you enjoyed them. That's why we read them twice." She looked decidedly smug.

"You read them to me twice," he argued. "I had no say in the matter."

"Son, have you any idea how like your mother Kagome is?" Kosuke was shaking with laughter now. "Your mother insisted on reading the books to me also, after I refused to read them. And she's done so four times so far. She loves them!" Sesshoumaru looked from Kosuke to Kagome, worry in his eyes.

"I'm doomed!" He muttered lowing his head to his desk with a thunk.

"Not if you produce those children quickly," Kosuke offered. "Give them children to read the damned books to and you and I will be saved." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, he's a plant!" She exclaimed. "They've sent him in to try to get them their grandchildren!" The males began laughing; Kagome joined in.

"Kosuke the spy," Sesshoumaru chuckled, looking at his less than suave and sophisticated stepfather.

"I would make a fine figure of a spy," the stocky youkai insisted. The two youngsters laughed even harder.

The study door suddenly opened, revealing the very mothers they had sought to escape, both looking very suspicious. "What is all this laughter?" Maeko demanded.

Nearly in tears, Kagome gasped out, "They don't love Harry Potter."

"That's ridiculous," Maeko told her, "he keeps asking me to read the silly books to him."

"Found out!" Sesshoumaru barked, tears running down his cheeks. Maeko and Mrs. Higurashi stared at the strange sight of Sesshoumaru laughing uncontrollably. Even Kagome and Kosuke were struck by the peculiarity of it. It took him a few minutes, but Sesshoumaru finally gathered himself and did his best to return to his usual indifferent attitude. He managed it with only an occasional snort or two, still unable to look at his stepfather.

"Maeko-sama, is there madness in Sesshoumaru's father's family?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, sending the three culprits back into gales of laughter.

Shaking her head, ushering Mrs. Higurashi from the room, she answered, "Not that I'm aware of, I think it must be something in the air of that room." She closed the door firmly behind them.

CD

"Hey, Dad!" Inuyasha hollered as he stomped in the mansion. "Dad!" He shouted again, wandering towards the living room. One of the maids was dusting the bookcases there when he entered. "Hey, you, do you know where my father is?" He demanded.

The shaking woman bowed and said very softly, "He is in the library, Inuyasha-sama." Without another word, the hanyou exited the room, heading straight for the library. He had news that he knew his dad would want to hear.

Slamming the door open, he walked into the library saying, "Dad, you aren't going to believe this!"

"Inuyasha, must you storm through the house?" Lord Genshu growled.

"Yeah, to tell you this: Kikyo has a friend who attends Kyoto University…"

"I care not about your human whore's friends." He interrupted.

"Oh, yes you do, Dad. This girl is in the same history class as Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha had his father's immediate attention. "She called Kikyo because she knew she's seeing me and she told her that Kagome's mark has changed. Sesshoumaru has marked her as his personal Breeder. Dad, the bastard is fucking her!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Lord Genshu stared at Inuyasha, speechless. His mind was turning like a grinder, Inuyasha's statement, "The bastard is fucking her!" was rolling over and over like a sickening echo. He was vaguely aware that his eyes had started to turn red at the thought of Sesshoumaru taking his desired whore. "That son of a bitch!" He ground out, his beast growling its frustration.

Inuyasha, having met Sesshoumaru's mother a few times, had to agree with his father's assessment of both. He, too, suffered frustration in regards to Kagome. He still didn't understand why Sesshoumaru had beaten the shit out of him when he had made his reasonable request to use the bitch. She was clan property and he had a right to her. Sesshoumaru may have marked her as personal property but his father had nixed that soon enough renaming her clan property. And both he and his father had been upset that she was gone when they arrived at the Kyoto palace the previous spring. Inuyasha wanted the girl, just to annoy his older brother and to show Kikyou that she wasn't the only one he could fuck.

Genshu stared at the wall of his study for several long minutes, listening to the internal dialog of his more bestial self. He would declare the girl to be the clan breeder. He would then tell Sesshoumaru that he must pick a mate and would send him a list of females from which he was permitted to choose. The pup was insolent and stubborn, but not even _he_ would dare to disobey a direct command from his Lord and Sire! To do so would make him an outcast in youkai society. No, he would force Sesshoumaru into a mating and then the ningen female would be his to enjoy. He looked up into the waiting face of his younger son.

"Go. I will attend to your brother. Be ready. In two days we will go to Kyoto. Make no mention of this to anyone. I do not want Sesshoumaru to have forewarning in order to hide the girl from us." The growl in his voice deepened at the thought. "We will come with the females from which he may choose his mate. While he is involved in that, you are to locate the ningen and bring her back here." He dismissed his son with a wave of his hand and turned to his computer. Now he needed to inform his elder son of his good fortune, and cure his disobedience once and for all.

CD

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru glared at his computer screen, his eyes reddening in rage as he panted in his fury. "Kami! You are not going to believe what the old bastard has decreed!" He punched some buttons on the keyboard cracking the plastic casing as the printer began whirring.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru?" She looked at him quizzically. What in the world could have gotten him so angry? She watched as he grabbed the paper from his printer.

"You have to read this to believe it!" He shoved the paper into her hand and began pacing in an unusual show of rage as she began to read.

_Sesshoumaru,_

_As your Lord and Sire, it is my right to demand an heir from you. I have further decided that the pup should be of suitable lineage and status and have, thus, decided that you must mate its mother. I have attached a list of females that I have vetted and found suitable for you to choose from. I warn you that no other female other than those listed will be acceptable as your mate. _

_You will find a dossier for each female, in addition to the list, with her photo and a description of her family and background. I have personally chosen each, making sure that they have the necessary requirements for bearing the heir and standing by your side for life as the next Lady of the Western Lands of Japan._

_You have exactly one week to decide on which will be your mate. If you do not choose before the end of the week, then I, as your Lord and your Sire, will choose for you._

_You will obey me in this, as I will no longer countenance your disobedience. I have allowed you too much freedom, I fear, and now the time comes for you to perform your required duties to your rank and position._

_Lord Genshu of the Western Lands of Japan_

Kagome paled and then flushed. "Well, isn't he just so warm and loving?" Her tone revealed her disgust. "Just when I thought I couldn't have a lower opinion of him, he comes up with this!"

"He thinks to saddle me with some bitch of his choosing, and I do not doubt that he has already sampled her _charms_." He was growling now, his fury bringing out the beast in him.

"Sesshoumaru, is this another ploy on his part to get ahold of me?" Kagome asked frightened. Before she would have thought she was being self-absorbed to even consider it, but after recent events, specifically his demand to have Sesshoumaru produce an heir, and their past interactions, she wasn't so sure anymore. Sesshoumaru had been insistent that that was the reason behind the demand for an heir and this coming on the heels of the last demand made her doubly suspicious. He pulled her up from her chair and into his arms, embracing her gently, holding her as he would a precious jewel.

"He won't succeed, my Kagome. I will not permit him to touch you in any way." He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"You can't be at my side every second, Sesshoumaru…and now you have to pick a mate from one of these," she waved the sheaf of papers slightly to bring home her point. "I know you said you desired me as a mate one day but it's just not possible now." Kagome was nearly overcome by the urge to cry; her happily ever after was fading like the childhood dream it had always been.

"Kagome, you are strong. Your magic is very nearly as great as mine. And I know that I am far stronger than my father. I have seen him expend his powers to the point of exhaustion. Something that neither of us has even done no matter our fights for dominance." He tipped her face up to meet her eyes. "You can take him easily, if you wished. You could take both Inuyasha _and_ my father and still have power leftover to handle any guards they might have with them. You have no real idea of just how powerful you are, beloved." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "And you have not only my permission to do so, but I order you to protect yourself from them by any means necessary. And I will put that in writing and sign it. If necessary, I order you to kill them to protect yourself." She shuddered at the thought.

"I would hope that it wouldn't come to that, Sesshoumaru. I don't think I could kill." He held her close, kissing the top of her head.

"I just wish you to know that I will support you through anything. I will not allow anyone to harm you, nor will I forbid you to do what you must to protect yourself." She tightened her arms around his waist.

"What should we do now?" She whispered it was hard to prevent the sobs threatening to climb out of her throat.

"I think that we must take this to our parents. They will be able to advise us in what steps to take to avoid this morass that Father seeks to create. He won't succeed, Kagome, in any of it." He clutched her tighter to him before he sighed, rubbing a hand along her spine for comfort. "I don't understand why he is such a selfish waste of skin." They cuddled each other for reassurance for a few minutes more before taking the now-wrinkled papers and leaving their sanctuary to find those who could help them.

CD

"What the **hell**!" Maeko exclaimed furiously. Kosuke drew the papers from her hand and read the email out loud for all to hear. Maeko crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing. "He oversteps himself in his urgency to take Kagome as his sex slave." She snarled.

"My love," Kosuke soothed, putting an arm around her tense shoulders.

"No, she is right, he oversteps his bounds when it concerns me and my chosen and I will not have any of the sluts he brings for me to choose from. I have made my choice and will stand by her!" Sesshoumaru said firmly.

"My lord, my lady?" Jaken stood at the door of the sitting room, Tomiko behind him.

"Jaken?" Kagome turned at his voice and gave him a strained smile.

"Lady Kagome," he came to her side and took the hand she had held out to him. He bowed over it and then looked at her, his brow creased with worry. "Tomiko has come to me with some information that I thought you should know." They all turned to Tomiko, still standing in the doorway uncharacteristically timid.

"Tomiko-san? What is it?" Sesshoumaru gestured for her to enter.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have a friend in the Tokyo mansion. She called me a little while ago to warn me that she believes that they intend to kidnap my lady. She told me that Lord Genshu has declared her to be the _clan_ breeder!" Tomiko looked worried. Maeko and Mrs. Higurashi looked beyond outraged. Kosuke and Sesshoumaru looked ready to kill.

Jaken patted Kagome's hand, "I will not let him touch you, my lady." He gazed up at her, loyalty and devotion in his eyes. Her fear suddenly fled.

"Jaken-san, how fortunate I am to have you at my side." She smiled at him, feeling her natural courage rising. "And you, Tomiko-san, you are a better friend than I deserve." She held her other hand out to the youkai who had chosen to be her maid and pulled her into a hug. She turned to the others.

"You know, all Lord Genshu has on his side is a title and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru knows his father and is confident that my powers outweigh his. And Inuyasha is half human." She grinned.

"My daughter is a very strong girl!" Mrs. Higurashi asserted proudly. "She has always been able to hold her own in any dispute." She looked at the others. "This Genshu has already been defeated. Not even the members of his own household show loyalty to him."

Kosuke gave a short, angry laugh, "I will kill him myself, if he dares to touch Kagome. But there is one way to outmaneuver him," he glanced at the two youngsters, "if you are already mated…"

"They are not ready," Maeko objected.

Kagome opened her mouth to point out that she wasn't on the list, therefore, she couldn't mate Sesshoumaru. Glancing at Sesshoumaru he caught her eyes and silent communication passed between them. Sesshoumaru spoke to the group, "This is something that we need to discuss ourselves. It is not something that can be forced or insisted on. Nor is it something to be done for the protection of either of us." He held his hand out to Kagome and she took it. Leaving the room together.

"My daughter is a wise child and I am confident in Sesshoumaru's good sense." Mrs. Higurashi assured the others, communicating her certainty to them.

"But Genshu says right here that Sesshoumaru may not choose anyone not on the list." Kosuke pointed out. Maeko laughed, genuine humor twinkling in her eyes.

"But Genshu does not have that right and Sesshoumaru knows it," she informed him. The conspirators looked at her, startled.

"Don't you think you should explain that, my love?" Kosuke demanded. And, smiling, she did…

CD

They shut themselves away in their bedroom; the bedroom where Sesshoumaru had taken her a few short tumultuous weeks ago. Together, they sat on his bed, holding hands, quietly thinking. Oddly neither of them felt particularly rushed, or pressured. This decision would affect the rest of their lives; it would be the rest of their lives; shaping every day they lived. Weeks before, Kagome would have been immensely distressed, but now she felt a serene calm filling her with certainty.

Sesshoumaru sat beside her, patient, waiting. She knew where he stood on the matter. They had already discussed this and all of the ramifications during their stay at his mother's palace. All that mattered was how she felt about it, what she wanted, if she was ready, or if she would ever be. He would wait all of her life for her to decide, if necessary.

Kagome leaned against him and he slid his arm around her shoulders. They took comfort in their shared warmth. Kagome remembered how he had touched her that night. She could remember now without pain or anger. She remembered how carefully he had created desire and pleasure in her body though she had not been in a place emotionally to enjoy it properly at the time. She experienced a sudden shiver of pleasure running down her spine while thinking, with the benefit of hindsight, about what he had done to her that night. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, curious.

"Kagome?" She glanced up at him, a mischievous grin curving her lips. She stretched up to kiss his lips. "Kagome?" he repeated slightly confused. He looked at her still smiling face; then he caught a scent he hadn't been sure he would ever smell again. "_Kagome!" _he exclaimed softly pleasantly startled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, will you mate me?" She murmured, caressing his cheek.

"Yes," he breathed ignoring the fact that it should be him asking her. Technically he had in his mother's palace; just not in those words. He couldn't believe that she had decided so quickly. He could feel her conviction through the sensitive connection of the breeder's mark, but he had needed to hear her say it. He needed the words. He had been open and upfront about his feelings, but she hadn't displayed any similar feelings before this.

Laughing lightly, she smiled wide her eyes glowing in her happiness. He caught her up and held her close. She moved to look up at him. "I've loved you for a while now; I just wasn't ready to admit it, to accept it. But you're my best friend and I love being with you, knowing you, caring about you. I've given it a lot of thought even before today and I don't want to be with anyone else. There's no one else I could possibly love the way I love you. You are my heart, Sesshoumaru. I can't help loving you."

"Then mate me now," he breathed into her hair. "Let's make it official now so no one can interfere. Once you are mine no one can take you from me."

Kagome sighed her answer and felt her world tip in response.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A procession consisting of five gleaming black stretch Hummers, followed by six equally glossy black Expeditions, pulled up in front of the Kyoto palace. The show of power and wealth was dazzling to the average Japanese person, for few owned cars, much less vehicles that were so expensive and costly to maintain: from emission taxes to fuel, parts and maintenance. Footmen immediately appeared to open doors and welcome Lord Genshu, Inuyasha, his friends, and six gorgeous youkai females. Lord Genshu had dictated that the females should ride two to a vehicle and that they were to treat each other with courtesy. He was obeyed, as long as looks filled with hate, jealousy and scorn didn't count.

Jaken took in the high level of antagonism amongst the rivals for Sesshoumaru's bed and mentally shook his head. He sent prayers of praise to the kami above that they had put Kagome in his master's arms, so that he was safe from these vicious bitches. He suddenly understood what humans meant when calling another a dog. Of course, humans referred to looks, but these females were dogs in the worst sense of the word. Physically beautiful beyond all imagination, to Jaken's eyes they were the ugliest creatures he had ever seen, their spiteful, mean, vindictive feelings illuminating their features as they glared at each other.

"Jaken!" Lord Genshu approached and the majordomo bowed properly. "Have my things taken to my room and have accommodations prepared for each of my guests." He strode through the open door behind Jaken, arrogant and in control, every inch the Lord of the West. The females and Inuyasha and his two females followed in his wake. Jaken turned to also follow Lord Genshu, observing the way the six prospective mates scrutinized the entry of the palace, rating the value of the exquisite furnishings and antiques that dressed the elegant vestibule.

Genshu gestured for one of the females to join him, permitting her to walk at his elbow while he indicated certain items of interest that were on display. He led the way to the reception room, where there was a modest throne on which he could sit while he entertained those in his train. The double doors slid open to admit him and he walked through only to come to a shocked halt, his followers piling up behind him.

What had been a throne room was now a gracious sitting room, tastefully decorated, with comfortable seating arrangements that encouraged conversation and all arranged to view and appreciate the incredibly beautiful view of the gardens. And, worse, the room was not empty. Maeko stood up as he entered, followed slowly by Kosuke, her very powerful mate, and a ningen female of middle years. They had been enjoying tea and conversation when he entered.

It was at this moment that he began to regret his years of drinking and smoking, for they had obviously done much to dull his once-sharp senses to the point where he hadn't picked up Maeko's memorable and unique scent. Now, in her presence, it filled his head with the memories it engendered.

"Why Genshu, such a surprise to see you." She greeted coldly. He answered with a low growl. Another growl rumbled through the room, deeper, more dangerous. He moved his eyes to Kosuke, whose eyes were turning a very deep shade of gold, tending towards red. The bitches behind him immediately lowered their heads and gathered together in the face of this meeting of two alpha males.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here, and with your lap dog?" Genshu snarled, turning his eyes away from Kosuke as though he considered the other male no threat. The insult was not missed, but Kosuke was not lost to his emotions and was willing to allow his mate control in this situation. If, however, Genshu dared to touch his mate...

"She is here at my invitation, Father." Sesshoumaru entered the room from the terrace beyond. Genshu looked harshly at his older son.

"She is not welcome in any of my homes." He snapped.

"I don't believe that the Kyoto house is one of your homes, Father." Sesshoumaru reminded him in an icy tone. "If I recall accurately, it was granted to me upon my reaching maturity."

"And so you deemed you had the right to change this, my reception room?" Genshu was angered by so many things that he latched onto one of the least irritating.

"As the residence is mine, I judge this too be _my_ room to arrange however I desire. And Mother's suggestions have certainly created a better use of the space." He smiled, malicious enjoyment filling his heart. Refuting his father's claims was proving to be more entertaining than he had ever expected. He nearly tingled with the knowledge that he'd managed to defy his father in something more than the small infractions of previous times. The other male snarled in an effort to remind this impudent pup who his alpha was.

CD

Bored by the drama building between his father and brother - having been there and seen it all before - Inuyasha left the room, dragging his guests, Kikyou and Sango, behind him. "Asshole," he muttered when he was safely beyond his brother's hearing.

"Do you think they're going to fight?" Sango questioned, her eyes brightening in expectation.

"Naw, the bastard will back down. Dad's alpha and Sesshoumaru knows it. Besides, all the power is on Dad's side. He has to obey his Sire." Inuyasha snickered, thinking about the six inu youkai females that his brother would have to choose a mate from. He corrected himself, not females, but bitches. And they were bitches in every sense of the word. He couldn't think of a more deserving male than Sesshoumaru to receive one of them as his mate. He sincerely hoped that Sesshoumaru would refuse to choose; leaving the choice to their father. He knew the bitch his father favored. She had slept with his father repeatedly and understood that she would continue to do so after the mating, Genshu not being particular as to who fathered the heir he had demanded of his older son, either himself or Sesshoumaru, it didn't matter. Inuyasha wondered how Sesshoumaru would enforce dominance over her when she was also his father's lover. He couldn't possibly out-alpha his alpha and the bitch would be sure to use that against him.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kikyou asked.

"To find Kagome. Like I told you before, our job is to get Kagome out of here and back to Tokyo, without the bastard interfering." He led them through the palace towards the study where Kagome and Sesshoumaru spent so much of their time; their scent thick in the air even when it was old. He opened the door on the empty room, looking about to make sure she wasn't hiding from them. Nope, she just wasn't there.

"Hmmm," Sango peered over his shoulder, "I bet she's at school." Kikyou pushed them out of her way and walked boldly into the room.

"Well, let's see just what she's been studying." She sat down at Kagome's computer and began to pull up files.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, "As if she'd be doing anything of interest or importance!"

"I don't know, Inu, this looks pretty interesting." Kikyou had pulled up a report that Kagome had put together on a number of companies she and Sesshoumaru had been considering for investment. It had all the pertinent information necessary to make the decision on which would prove the best for profit. Kikyou printed out the document. She picked the first page up from the printer. "I think that this bitch has another use for you and your father." She handed the page to Inuyasha, giving him the chance to peruse the document.

"Hey, this sounds like she knows what she's doing!" He exclaimed, surprised that there was more to her than what was between her legs. The three of them read the entire report, expressing their shock at Kagome's incisive observations. They continued to snoop through her files, looking to see what else there was of value therein. It kept them busy for quite a while and time passed without their noticing.

CD

"Excuse me, please," the humble words came from Maeko, but her tone was haughty. She moved to stand between Sesshoumaru and Lord Genshu. She leveled a sharp glare at the father of her son, a smile of wicked enjoyment curving her lips. "Genshu, so rude of you to offer me such a welcome. Am I not the Breeder who bore your heir? Don't you think I am deserving of _some_ respect?" She smiled at his low snarl. "Yes, well, perhaps you are remembering the agreement my clan forged with you after you raped me." Now Sesshoumaru was growling, she silenced him with a touch. "No, my darling boy, let me handle this." She turned back to the angry lord before her.

"While my son may know he's entitled to certain things I've never told him _how_ he came about. I've never told my son how you invited me to your Tokyo residence to allow me the chance to meet with you and decide whether or not I wished to be the breeder of your heir. I've never told him how, during that visit, you raped me repeatedly until I conceived the child you wanted. Nor is he aware of the covenant my clan demanded in return for your outrageous behavior; the covenant that states that Sesshoumaru is the Heir to the West and neither he nor his offspring can be passed over in the succession. You cannot revoke his title or rank, Lord Genshu. Don't you remember that clause of the agreement? Or the clause granting him the ownership of the Kyoto palace upon attaining his maturity. You've probably also forgotten the clause that grants me a mother's rights to my son, superseding even your rights as his father." Genshu was growling very loudly now, and the bitches at his back moved fearfully away, not wanting to be caught in his attack on the tall, slender female before him. He took a threatening step closer to Maeko.

Kosuke moved with a speed that startled a cry from Mrs. Higurashi. Genshu stepped back when the stocky male appeared between Maeko and himself. "You will not even breathe upon my mate, coward!" Kosuke growled, his lips twisted in a snarl, his eyes promising death.

"Mate," Maeko laid her hand on his shoulder, calming him slightly.

"I spent decades helping her to heal from the injuries she suffered at your hands, decades teaching her she could trust. I will rip your heart out of your chest and hold it, still beating, before your dying eyes if you even think to touch the one who is mine!" Genshu looked into the shorter male's eyes and realized that this wasn't a threat, but a promise; and the other male had the power to back his up words. Maeko stepped from behind Kosuke to stand at his side, and Genshu realized that to attack one was to attack the other and they would defend each other with all of their considerable combined power.

"What is past is past, beloved Kosuke." She looked at her mate with deep, eternal love. He smiled at her gently. She then cast her eyes towards the crowd of trembling females. Arousal was thick in the air around them coating their fear like a heavy fog. 'It never fails,' she though snidely, 'throw two alphas at each other and the bitches cream themselves.'

"What are these, Genshu, your whores?" She gestured towards them contemptuously.

"These are females whom I have found to be worthy of being Sesshoumaru's mate. I have decreed that he should have one week to make his choice from among them." Genshu raised himself to his greatest height, determined to have his way.

Sesshoumaru moved forward, but paused at his mother's gesture. "Genshu, I don't believe there is a one of these whores who does not bear your scent. You have lain with all of them, haven't you? You are truly disgusting! Do you really think that Sesshoumaru would be content with your leavings? Do you honestly think that I would permit you to hang one of your sluts around my son's neck for all his life?" She stared down the now-growling bitches, allowing her magic to flare, surrounding them with her golden fires. They silenced and submitted immediately in the face of an alpha bitch. It was unsurprising to her that all of them were cowards at heart when not being vicious.

"You have forgotten one other thing, Genshu, I am the only one who has the power to approve the choice of mate for my son." She smiled at him. "And I have already chosen and approved his mate and Sesshoumaru has already agreed to my choice. Though, I admit my son's happiness comes first." She murmured with a sigh, "I doubt I would have denied anyone as long as they proved themselves worthy in my son's eyes."

CD

Kagome and Rin sat in the student union enjoying their lunch and discussing their last class. Their professor had paired his students off and given them a difficult assignment, or, at least, difficult for the other students. "Don't worry, Rin. I have the research already done. This is exactly what I do for Sesshoumaru's investment portfolio." She took a bite of food, chewed quickly and swallowed. "I have all the information on my computer at home. Why don't you come home with me today? You can meet my mom and Sesshoumaru's mother and step father and then we can go over the stuff I have on the computer and put our project together."

"Kagome, _you_ are incredible. We'll have the project done _weeks_ before everyone else!" Rin giggled at the thought. "And I was hoping to meet your folks. Your mom must be incredible."

"You have no idea, Rin. No idea. And Maeko, Sesshoumaru's mom is… Kami, I don't even know _how_ to describe her. You simply have to meet them," she said shaking her head at the thought of trying to describe the indescribable Maeko. The girls finished their lunch and went off to their cars. Thanks to their hands-free, in-car phone systems, they were able to laugh and talk all the way to the palace, where they parked their cars in the garage courtyard and entered the palace from the back, heading straight to the study where Kagome's computer was.

Rin looked at Kagome's face when they heard voices coming from the study as they approached. She didn't recognize the voices, but it was obvious that Kagome did. Kagome was red-faced and furious as she swept the door open and exclaimed, "What the hell do you think you're doing on my computer?"

The three individuals jumped, startled by her sudden appearance. The girl seated at the desk stood up to face Kagome.

"Why Kagome, how nice to see you again. We've just been going over some of the work you've been doing. Very clever."

"Get the hell out of my study!" Kagome snarled.

Inuyasha smiled unpleasantly as he moved towards her. "**You** don't **order** me around, **breeder**. But, you know, you **can** make us some good money while my Dad and I fuck you. And guess what," he chuckled darkly, "you're going to be re-marked as a **clan** breeder. I can't wait to sink my cock into you. Even if you are sloppy seconds from Sesshoumaru." His hand snapped out to strike her across the face as she jumped back, out of his reach, crowding Rin behind her. Sango and Kikyou moved to flank her.

"Maybe you should fuck her now," Kikyou suggested lasciviously; eager to watch Inuyasha with the gaijin. He grinned at the thought.

"You got a little kink you never told me about, Kikyou?" He gave the girl a wink then turned back to Kagome. "I'll enjoy teaching you to be a good little whore, breeder." Eager to do as Kikyou had suggested, he pounced suddenly, grabbing Kagome and hauling her into his arms. "How about it, Kagome, ready for a little fucking while my girl watches?"

"Make it rough," Sango ordered savagely. Normally not one to advocate that kind of violence her logic was clouded by her hatred of Kagome. All she had done was protect her family and now they were scorned for what happened to a foreigner under their protection. The loss of face was too much for her pride to bear.

Inuyasha laughed and grabbed Kagome's breast, handling it brutally, his fingers digging into her soft flesh cruelly.

"**Let me go****, Inuyasha.** **Let me go or I'll purify you into a human**!" Kagome promised, grasping his arms with her hands. The two girls grabbed for her arms in an effort to keep her from harming their hanyou friend.

"Oh, **no**! You are _**not**_ going to lay a hand on my friend!" Rin roared, diving between the girls and Kagome; leaving Kagome to handle the half-demon. She felt the icy blaze of Kagome's powers rising behind her and Inuyasha's gasp at his first contact with them.

Rin had shared a number of things with her best friend, but something she had failed to mention, other than that she could take care of herself, was that her father had insisted on her training with martial arts masters from when she had barely been walking to the present. He believed it would be better for her to be able to protect herself, rather than depend on others who might forget where their loyalties lay.

The two girls jumped back at Rin's sudden appearance. Kikyou's eyes narrowed. "So the gaijin has a little friend. Let me give you a proper greeting, little friend." She swept her right arm out, intending to backhand the smaller girl. Rin grabbed the limb and, using Kikyou's momentum, flung the girl across the room to sprawl across the leather couch upside down.

Sango didn't waste time on speech; she simply waded in, using her greater height and weight to subdue her slighter opponent. Rin traded blows with her for a moment, taking her measure, before she grimaced in disgust and took her down, leaving her writhing in pain.

"I am not trained to leave my opponents living." Rin informed her. "Don't make me regret this choice," she added as Sango made to rise. Sango fell back to the floor, humiliated by her easy defeat. Kikyou slipped off the couch onto the floor, hurting as she had never done so before. She looked at the girl who had just taught her how to fly and she landed hard. How could so small and delicate a girl have taken the two of them down so quickly and easily? Rin eyed her like a snack. She dropped her head in submission, unwilling to experience more pain.

They all jumped at the chilling shriek that issued from the hanyou who had grabbed Kagome. The room was now lit by the bright purple glow of the barrier with which Kagome had surrounded herself and Inuyasha. They stared at the furious foreign girl and the hanyou she grasped tightly with her hands, hands from which her magic emanated, wrapping around the male who had dared to threaten her. Her power surrounded him, immersing him in its cold burn, destroying the demon blood that had dominated his life, consuming it like dry wood in an agony of purple fire, cold fire, icier than Sesshoumaru's coldest looks, more chilling than winter in Antarctica, more bitter than the ice of the farthest comets orbiting within the oort cloud. He tried to fight it, tried to force her throbbing, tormenting power out of him, but failed as her energies ripped his demon blood apart, leaving only the human part of his body and mind behind. With one last anguished, bloodcurdling shriek, he fell to the floor at her feet, spent, barely conscious, conquered by a human girl.

CD

"What the hell was that?" Genshu exclaimed. Sesshoumaru smirked at him as he passed, having felt the pull on his magic, "That would be my mate greeting my brother," he informed him as he headed towards his mate's location, anticipating the feel of his brother's blood coating his claws, to then slid off them slowly and drip to the floor – the price for touching his mate.

The whole family followed him as he raced off; Maeko and Kosuke taking Mrs. Higurashi gently up in between them. The six bitches following at a safe distance, avid to witness the next bit of drama.

Sesshoumaru sensed all of the demons in the palace, like himself, heading for the study. He sped through the door, his eyes blazing, his furious beast ready to defend their mate. But his foe lay at his mate's feet, helplessly human.

"He's alive?" He growled, happy to remove the burden of living from his half brother.

"He's human." Kagome told him. Trembling, she reached for him, requiring his strength, his warmth, his touch, after her encounter with his half brother.

He pulled her into his arms, needing to assure himself that she was unhurt, that the child they had conceived was well. Not that she knew yet. With the threat of his father looming, he had refrained from mentioning it, beyond the fact that there was a possibility, not wanting her to be more stressed than she already was by his sire's actions.

While he felt a desperate need to take care of her, to do what was best for her, he was a youkai, not a kami, he could not control whether or not she conceived, unless they took the precautions everyone else did. And such precautions would have prevented the physical mating bond, which required the presence of his seed within her for the bond to form. He inhaled her scent, feeling her warm body against his, calming him, bringing serenity back into his heart and mind with the certainty that both were well.

"HUMAN!" Genshu screamed in horror as he looked at his younger son. "YOU BITCH! YOU STINKING, NINGEN WHORE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?" He attempted to strike Kagome, only to have his hand caught by his older son, intent on protecting his mate. He looked at the human and noticed the change in the markings on her neck, this time displaying full mating marks. He jerked his arm from his son's grasp and stepped back.

"You mated the bitch," he scowled, trying to force calm into his tone, into his mind, though his eyes burned red. He sneered at his son, "She is nothing but a weak, ningen slut. She will _never_ bear you a strong son. Furthermore, I have already declared the girl to be clan property - the mating is null and void."

A vicious snarl ripped thought the room, near deafening as it tore through the occupants crammed into the space. Sesshoumaru wrapped Kagome tightly in the safety of his arms as his eyes bled red and his magic lashed purple energy at his father; the chilling burn of it leaving welts along the old dog's exposed flesh. "She is _my_ **mate**. She belongs to none but _me._ Even her powers are mine to command. That proves she is truly my mate."

Reining himself in as well as he could, Sesshoumaru pointed to Inuyasha, still lying on the floor struggling to regain consciousness. "Know this: if you ever attempt to touch my mate, I have given her permission, in fact, ordered her, to defend herself from you as she did from him. As for Inuyasha, she has purged him of his youkai blood and abilities. He'll be human for the rest of his life, Father. You would do well to remember that. Furthermore, as her true mate, I can now summon her powers to my use, as she can summon and use mine."

Sweating lightly, Genshu straightened his spine and glowered at his heir. "Do you honestly think I will allow this? I will have her punished for what she has done to my son! I will strip her skin from her, inch by tortured inch. And you can do nothing to stop me! I am your Lord, your Sire and your Alpha! You will obey me and surrender the bitch to me." Sesshoumaru's snarl was his only answer. "Then I hereby disinherit you until such a time as you give up your _'mate'_ to the clan as is demanded by your alpha."

"You have no such power, Genshu," Kosuke bit out. "In accordance with your breeder's agreement with Maeko's clan you **cannot** disinherit Sesshoumaru as your heir unless they disinherit him as well. It's part of your recompense for your crimes against Maeko."

Snarling and snapping viciously, Genshu panted in his efforts to restrain himself from attacking the other male. Kosuke may not be the most attractive of males, but _his_ power rivaled his own and he, too, could call upon his true mate's power. It was a rare moment in his life, to have his demands refused, his desires dashed and his orders flouted. He looked down at his now-human son, who was fighting to sit up. He glared at the boy, taking in the changes in his scent that even his dulled senses could determine. Inuyasha opened muted eyes to look dimly at his father, whispering, "Daddy…" Genshu examined at the physical manifestation of his defeat in disgust, acknowledging his downfall to himself. Then he remembered…

"You may win this round, you ungrateful whelp, you may have the bitch as your mate and the title and rank of Heir to the West, but there is one place left where I still have power." He met Sesshoumaru's icy, golden eyes with his own angry red orbs. "I still own the company and **you're fired**! I will order that whatever trash you have in your office is sent to you." He had partially turned when his son's voice stopped him.

"Actually, Father, you don't have that power any longer. Kagome has seen to the purchase of a number of voting shares of stock, which, in addition to those I already hold, grants me 55% of the voting stock in the company. I have taken control of the business. Or, more aptly, Kagome has, though I will assist her in any way she asks," Sesshoumaru said his head tilted slightly with a smirk dancing around the corner of his thin lips.

"What! You can't do that, you worthless bastard!" Genshu was grinding his teeth. He had never dreamed of such a catastrophe befalling him.

"Ah, but we have. My brilliant Kagome has discovered widespread embezzlement and larceny throughout the company, some of which leads directly to you, and we have already implemented a plan to correct this." Sesshoumaru informed him proudly. "Now, I will allow you to sit on the Board of Directors, merely to allow you to save face. However, you will have neither voting nor veto powers. Nor will you be allowed to indulge in any business or political intrigues that might bring harm to the business or my family and friends, and you will be signing a covenant not to compete that states all of this. Accept all of my demands and your seat on the Board is secure; refuse and I will let it be known exactly why you are no longer in control of the company, nor allowed on the premises and, in addition, I will personally see to it that all of the evidence of your misdeeds makes its way to the proper authorities." Stiffly, Genshu nodded his agreement. His place on the Board of Directors was a source of tremendous prestige. Sesshoumaru was showing incredible generosity in allowing him these few crumbs. In the face of all of this tragedy, he would accept what he could get, secretly grateful that Sesshoumaru would not turn him in.

Sesshoumaru, having more issues to address, continued, "Now, Father, to another matter: it seems there have been many complaints regarding the treatment of the staff at the Tokyo residence. To correct this, I am putting Jaken-san in charge of the Tokyo manor. I have instructed him to remove the discontented personnel and replace them; and I have also directed him to take over the management of the household. I think you will find, as I have, that he is indispensable in such matters." Sesshoumaru's aura hummed with satisfaction at the opportunity to dictate to his sire.

"And what makes you believe I'll allow you to interfere with my staff and home?" Genshu snarled.

"Simple, you will obey me or I'll order my mate to neuter you. I find her exceedingly obedient when I order her to perform actions of which she wholeheartedly approves." His unexpected grin displayed his fangs wonderfully, causing more than one individual in the room to tremble in fear of the violence the gesture implied. "And if she finds her heart too tender for such, I will perform it myself."

"Not bloody likely," Kagome piped up, glaring at the source of many of her nightmares, from the comfort and security of her mate's strong arms.

Genshu shifted uncomfortably, abruptly aware of the female's dislike clouding the already-overcharged atmosphere of the crowded room. He looked away from her challenging eyes, remembering just why she might be happy to see him 'fixed' like a common hound. She flashed him an unpleasant grin, the equal of Sesshoumaru's, and Genshu suddenly wondered if she had developed the capacity to rip his throat out with her mating.

The sound of a throat clearing came from the rear of the throng, where Jaken stood, waiting to be acknowledged. His master called him forward and, bowing, he announced "Sesshoumaru-sama, I have completed your orders. All of Lord Genshu's belongings are repacked in his vehicles and I have contacted the staff of the Tokyo manor with their new instructions." The small green youkai bowed elegantly as he waited for further instructions.

"Good job, Jaken-san! I was just explaining to my Sire how I find you to be indispensable in such matters as domestic order. I have no fear that all staff complaints have been taken care of and that we shall have no more under your capable administration."

Snarling in rage, Genshu turned abruptly and shoved his way through to the door. The pack of females that had been cowering in the corner, along with Kikyou and Sango, darted after him. Inuyasha, finally gaining his feet, unsteadily followed shouting a hoarse "Daddy, wait!" at his father's retreating back. Jaken followed them, the footmen lining the hallway falling in line behind him like an army, ready to assure that the departing 'guests' did so without any trouble.

Jaken watched impassively as the Lord and his entourage scrambled into the waiting vehicles, quietly amused by the thought that this had actually been his lordship's most pleasant visit - especially when compared to his last. The vehicle doors all slammed, the engines revved and the line of Hummers and Expeditions moved around and down the drive, leaving relief in their wake. Jaken pulled a handy from his pocket and dialed his master. "They are gone, my lord." He informed him and smiled at the affirmation and praise he received. "Thank you, my lord. I will do so. As you wish, my lord, I will see to it." He glanced at the smiling footmen surrounding him and smiled back, grateful to know that their precious lady would now be safe. She had brought about many changes in their lives for which they were thankful, and they were pleased to have had the opportunity to demonstrate their allegiance to her.

"Thank you, Jaken-san, your assistance in this matter has been invaluable, to both your lady and me. Please pass my gratitude on to the staff. And I think we should plan a celebration for the entire household." He paused, then said, "Indeed," and closed his cell phone, replacing it in his pocket. He led Kagome to her desk chair and helped her to sit. "They are gone." He stated, relaxing for the first time since his father had marched into his domicile.

"We still have to get his signature on all of the papers," Kagome reminded him.

"That will be the easy part; he has yet to discover that his attorneys are now our attorneys and will wish to remain so." Sesshoumaru chuckled.

Sighing in relief, the remaining occupants breathed more easily now that Genshu had left without forgetting any stragglers or further fussing. The group, moving as one, seemed to have the same idea and headed to the sitting room. Kagome and Sesshoumaru watched them for a moment and then Sesshoumaru bent down to take her lips in a sweet kiss.

"My brave, strong, precious mate," he whispered. She blushed. He always laid it on a bit thick since their make up but she secretly enjoyed it.

"Not so brave. I was pissed as hell. I don't know what I would have done without Rin. She took care of Sango and Kikyou."

"They wouldn't have been able to harm you, beloved; the combination of our powers would have driven them back." He smiled at her. "I need to tell you something, Kagome. I should have told you before, but there was already so much on our plate, I held my silence so you wouldn't worry."

"_Sesshoumaru_! You _promised_ me – **No More Secrets**!" She was angry, he had _promised_! He knelt on one knee before her, his head bowed.

"I know, I did. And the first big thing that comes along and I hold my tongue. I apologize, Kagome, beloved. I am very sorry for trying to protect you from further worry." He looked into her eyes, allowing her to see that he truly _was_ sorry.

"Oh, that's right, try to make me feel guilty," she snorted, smirking. "It's not going to work. You will make your apologies properly when we go to bed tonight!" She demanded, a wicked twinkle in her eyes. "Now tell me this worrisome secret that you've been keeping." He smiled and kissed her smirking lips.

"You. My. Beloved." He spoke, punctuating each word with a kiss, "Are. Pregnant!"

She froze for a second, staring at him open-mouthed, then, "_**What**_!"

"You are carrying our son. Our first son, beloved." Kagome threw herself out of her chair and into his arms.

"I'm going to have our baby? I'm really pregnant?" She paused, "How can you know?"

"Your scent, darling, I can smell the change in your scent, your hormones have altered and I can smell that it's male." Giggling, she bounced on his knee.

"I'm going to have a baby! Oh!" She stopped to look at him, "Do your parents know too?"

"They don't get as close to you as I do. The change is very subtle right now. It will become stronger as the babe grows." He was pleased at her eagerness.

"Then, don't you think we should go tell them? After all, our mothers have his future planned. I believe they've chosen his university by now, and probably are considering females worthy of mating him." Sesshoumaru shuddered, the memory of what his father thought as appropriate for mating still too close.

"Let's not allow them to mate him off too soon, Kagome."

"We'd better go tell them. At the very least, it will be entertaining to watch them go crazy." She laughed, as she stood up, pulling him with her. Together, they followed the others to the sitting room.

CD

"There you are!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as they entered the room.

"What kept you?" Rin questioned, with wicked innocence twinkling in her eyes.

"We needed a moment together," Kagome replied archly, trying not to smile.

"Taking a moment to celebrate your father's defeat?" Kosuke joked.

"I believe they have something to tell us." Maeko informed the others, studying her son and new daughter with searching, suspicious eyes.

"Hush, Mother, this is our news." Sesshoumaru looked at their parents and friend's expectant faces, cleared his throat and…

"I'm pregnant!" Kagome squealed, hopping up and down. Rin dashed to her, wrapping her arms around her friend, joining in her squeals, followed by Mrs. Higurashi and the others. Both girls quieted when they saw the looks of pain on the faces of the inu youkai, but their smiles were wide, bright and joyous.

"We're grandmas!" Maeko and Mrs. Higurashi celebrated. Kosuke laughed and shook his head.

"The child is doomed. It will be spoiled so rotten that no one will be able to stand it!" He mourned, laughing at the faces the grandmas made at him.

"He will be spoil as is his right." Sesshoumaru asserted, "I just pray he will be as strong and beautiful as his mother."

"And do we get to live happily ever after now?" Kagome asked him.

"We will give it our best shot, my love." He answered.

CD

Lord Genshu stormed through the Tokyo mansion, hollering for the maids, but not one appeared.

Finally, a footman appeared. "My lord, you require something?"

"Where are the damned maids?" He snarled, frustrated and angry.

"Lord Genshu," a tall strong male entered the room wearing a butler's attire. He had a purple star on his forehead and wore his lengthy hair in a neat braid down his back. He bowed. "I am Bankotsu, Jaken-san has awarded me the position of majordomo in your household. How may I serve you?"

Genshu gave him a sour look, not caring for the new regime in his domestic staff. "I require the services of one of the maids." He growled, furious that he would even have to ask.

"I am sorry, my lord, but there are no maids in your household. Jaken-san has re-assigned them to other manors. He has decided that you are best served by an all-male staff." Genshu stared at his new butler in horror. 'No females? Who the hell was he supposed to screw?' He wondered silently. He turned and left the room, going straight to his bedroom, cursing both his son and his mate, and Maeko and Kosuke and anyone else he could think of.

An all-male household. What the hell was he going to do in an all-male household? Somehow, he knew that _Maeko_ was behind all of this. She had _never_ really forgiven him for taking her. And now all of his delicious little whores were gone. Who would he take into his little playroom? Who would he have to teach obedience to? Everything was gone… He heard a noise in the hallway behind him. He turned to see Sango leaving Inuyasha's room. The two girls had helped him get to his bed because he was too weak to make it on his own as he was still trying to adjust to his transformation. Now Sango was leaving. He looked her over, for a human, she wasn't bad.

"Girl, come here." She approached curiously at his command. No, she wasn't bad at all.

**Epilogue**

Jaken was busy setting up a lovely suite of rooms as a permanent residence for Kagome's parents. With her baby due any day now, her parents had decided to move back to Japan to be near their daughter and grandson. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had invited them to move into the palace and they had accepted. It was large and there was more than enough room for them, even thought Maeko and Kosuke had also taken up residence there.

Sesshoumaru granted his mother the spacious suite his father had always used to be their residence as long as they should wish. It was the best in the palace, but Sesshoumaru had no desire to have any room his father had used. Kagome was delighted to have them there, having become good friends with both Maeko and Kosuke.

She was tickled to have her parents moving into the palace. She knew how hard they had worked in the restaurant in Germany, doing all they could to support her, provide for her, giving her the best they could afford. Now, it was her turn to give to them, starting with a grandchild.

Kagome had gotten in touch with Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, and offered him an apprenticeship at the company, remembering with gratitude his kindness when she lived with his family. He was very young, but it would give him a chance to learn what he wanted to do and it would open doors for him. She couldn't think of a better way to demonstrate how thankful she was for his kindness.

And she and Sesshoumaru would end each day together, in their bedroom, in their bed, discussing the events of the day and dreaming of what they hoped would come. But no matter what the future held for them, they had determined that they would meet it together, having found strength in their differences and accord in overcoming them.

_The End_


End file.
